Can We Do It?
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Asami is the owner of the biggest War Production factory in Republic City during the 1940s, trying to help put an end to the War, she make a connections with one of her workers. A girl name Korra who's too tom boyish for her mother's liking. Follow Asami and Korra as they battle their inner feelings and war on the home front KORRASAMI. Rating may change in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**(Asami)**

3 years ago the Fire Nation invaded Omashu, starting a World War. The Water Nation, Earth, and Air all formed an alliance called the White Lotus. Republic City wanted to be neutral and not pick sides, but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked one of our Naval Bases.

The next day our President Raiko joined the White Lotus and declared war on the Fire Nation.

City Hall was filled with father, brothers, and sons all trying to enlist in the war.

A sense of pride swept through Republic City.

Everyone thought the war would be over with quickly

Taking in fact Republic City being the new added member in all

Boy were we wrong, the Fire Nation's military advanced quickly

Taking over city by city, rumors are even going around talking about a genocide involving the Air Nation, then again I'm not quite sure.

One day President Raiko made an announcement on one of his radio talks shows,

He requested that the people at home make some changes

In order to save war supplies.

They were reasonable requests, but I still felt like I wasn't doing my part.

That was until he allowed women to take over jobs, which were previously made for men.

My father is the owner of Future Industries and he's known for making the Sato Mobile

But since the start of the war

He switched from making not just cars but also weapons.

The creation of the assembly line was another reason he was so successful

Yet for an assembly line to work, you need workers

My father lost many of his workers because of the need for soldiers.

So one day while we were eating dinner

I suggested

maybe transforming a few Future Industries factories into a factory where women could work, to help us win the war.

At first he was skeptical

but with a lot of convincing and hard work he finally agreed.

It took 3 months of planning to make this dream of mine come true.

Today is the opening of Future Industries's new war production factory.

I'm nervous

I just hope they take me seriously

 **(Korra)**

I tie my hair up in a bandana, and put on my worker boots

Today is my first day working at the new war production factory.

Oh how I needed a job so badly,

I was sick and tired of having my mother on my case saying

"Oh Korra, why do you always go out with grass stains on your clothes"

"Oh Korra, can you please sit like a lady"

"Oh Korra blah blah blah"

It's making me go crazy

One day I went grocery shopping with my mom and I saw a flyer in the store's window

With a woman flexing her muscles with the caption "We Can Do It"

At that moment I stopped

It's amazing how one small poster can inspire you

As inspire

I mean the money

they were offering 23 cents an hours

wow

What also caught my eye was, this job wasn't an average woman job like being a nurse, teacher, or some waitress

It was a real job

as in a job that I would really want to do.

I took the flyer off the window

Yes I know that was wrong of me but hey a girl has to make money somehow

and lets face it not ever girl can be some model or in a big mover star

With constantly persuading and begging my mother to let me work for the summer

she talking to my dad

and they finally agreed to let me work for the summer

My father is an Admiral and we just got stationed here from the Southern Watertribe.

Well let me rephrase that

We got here 3 months ago, you know since the start of the war. I was impressed how quickly I made friends here.

I go to Republic City High

My parents wanted me to go to an all-girl school but

What so fun about that?

My argument was "How are girls suppose to be treated equally if, we go to same-sex schools"

My parents couldn't argue that one

So I went to a co-education high school which was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Next year I'm going to be a senior and don't ask me what I want to be when I grow up because I have no clue yet.

I run down the stairs to get a quick bite before I'm late for my first day of work

"Korraaa what did I tell you about running down the stairs so quickly, no lady should be in a rush"

I quickly walk past my mom and head into the kitchen to grab a piece of toast

and stuff it in my mouth

"Well mother, what if that lady doesnt want to be late for work" I say with a smirk

"Please do not talk with your mouth full it's so un lad….."

I stop her

"Yeah Yeah it's un-lady like ok I get it"

I wipe my mouth off with my sleeve and grab my lunch box

"Are you going to leave without giving me a kiss"?

"Mom I'm going to be late"

"Korra"

I sigh and run back to my mother and give her a kiss on the cheek

"See you later mom"

"See you too honey, good luck, and don't get too greasey" she yells out to me while I leave the drive way

I'm walking down the street and

I see my friend Opal come out of her house

"Hey Korra are you ready for today"?

"I mean it's not like I have anything else to be excited about"

Opal rolls her eyes

"Do you think our boss will be mean, I bet he will be some big old man smoking a cigar" Opals says

"Most likely, even if he is, my goal is to help bring an end to the war"

Opal nods while we walk down the street

"Yeah me too, I know you miss your dad and Mako just joined the war, that must be heart breaking for you"

"Yeah I miss the both of them" I say looking down at the ground

Opal squeezes my hand

"Don't worry they will be home in no time, then you will be able to kiss your soon to be husband Mako"

She tease

I gag

"Can you stop, Mako and I aren't going to get married"

"You two are so cute together, the way he looks at you is so sweet"

I cover my ears

"Shut it Opal, before I go on about you and Bolin"

Opal giggles

"Go ahead, Bolin is so cute, and funny"

"Why don't you ask him out then"?

Opal stops and gasps

"No I can't ask him out, he has to ask me out first, but he's just too shy I guess"

"Who in history said that a man had to ask out a girl first"?

"I don't know but that just the way it is"

we reach the door of the building

"Well forget history, I say we rewrite it" I say

while we wait in line with the other women workers

( **Asami)**

From the balcony I can see that more people showed up than expected

I take a deep breath while going over my note cards

My assistant makes her way toward me

" are you ready"?

I give my assistant a small smile

"Yes Zhu Li, I think I'm ready" she pats my shoulder

"Go out there and break a leg"

All the workers finally make their way into the factory

I look at all their faces

Young

Old

All souls trying to make a difference

I walk up the stairs of the stage and make my way to the podium

No one seems to notice me

I grab the microphone

The crowd continues with their conversations

"Excuse me" I say in the mic

Everyone continues to talk

Let's try this again

"Excuse me can I get your attention please"?

They continue to talk

"If you all could listen to me for a moment"?

This clearly isn't working

I move my mouth closer to the microphone again

to say something but before I can say a word

Someone in the crowd whistles

The crowd stops talking

"EXCUSE ME, CAN YOU ALL SHUT YOUR TRAPS, THE LADY IS TRYING TO TALK, SO IF YOU ALL CAN STOP BEING RUDE AND LET HER SPEAK THAT WOULD BE GREAT"

Everyone looks at the brave girl who spoke for me

She looks familiar

They then turn and face me

Wow it's quiet

I grab the microphone again

I take a deep breath

" _Hello my name is Asami Sato, I gathered you all here to today, in effort to help put an end to the war. I believe everyone here today, have been affected by this war at some point and want to make a change and impact._

 _I know I do_

 _That's why I decided to create this factory in order for us as women to do our part._

 _I know what you all may be thinking, this must be a joke, she looks like she just came out of high school, haha of a matter of fact I haven't ._

 _Let me tell you about myself I'm 17 I will be a senior next year and I go to Pro High an all-girl school and this is my first time running a business,_

 _But trust me my father has prepared me for a position like this_

 _Even though my values are similar to his_

 _I'm going to try something different, he's used to hiring anyone that shows up and not taking the time to get to know his workers._

 _I on the other hand, not my father_

 _Therefore I will interviewing every one of you all_

 _Feel free to even ask me some questions, as well_

 _So just trust me on this when I say, I promise we will be successful, because together We Can Do It!"_

I step away from the mic and everyone still staring at me in shock

Not saying a word

WOW tough crowd

Zhu li guides all the workers to form a line

"Alright ladies, you heard her, get in line for an interview session"

 **(Korra)**

"We're the last two in line, we're going to be here all day" I whine

"Relax, it's not like you have anything else better to do, unless day dream about Mako"

"I DON'T LIKE HIM OPAL"!

"mmhmm then why did you agree to go out with him, when he gets back from the war"?

"He asked me, the day before he got shipped off, what was I supposed to say OPAL"?

"Umm how about no" Opal tease

"Well I couldn't do that"

We move up in the line

"How do you feel about that Asami girl being our boss, I only seen her once before, she is really smart, and our age"

"I mean I think it's cool that, she the boss of this place, its fresh and new I like it"

"I hope she isn't going to be uptight you know, because she thinks she has a point to prove" Opal says

"No I don't think she will be like that, she just under a lot of pressure we all are, can you blame her"?

I don't know much about Asami, I just know that her father is very famous and helps make weapons for the war.

We didn't go to the same high school

She went to a private school called Pro High for the gifted

And I went to Republic High, we haven't really official met

But there was this one time where our girls basketball team had to go against there's and I happened to see her in the bleachers the position I played was center that was until my mother made me quit.

It's not like I was staring at her or anything I just happened to see her there across the gym

I lose my train of thought when Opal asks

"What do you think she's going to ask us"?

"Oh probably where we see ourselves in 5 years or what's our aspirations in life"?

"Well I hope I have a good answer"

"Don't worry Opal, you will and if not you can always tell Bolin all about it"

"SHUT UP KORRA"

 **(Asami)**

I'm so tired I just finished 56 applicants and I have more coming in tomorrow.

I'm down to my last 2 for today

"Zhu li can you call in Opal Beifong please"?

"Sure thing Asami"

I yawn

A girl with short brown hair and green eyes walks into the room

I smile

"Hello Opal how are you, please sit down"

She smiles "Thank you Asami, I'm doing well, how are you" ?

"I'm doing well, just tired, I love your nails by the way"

"Thank you, due to us rationing I was a little embarrassed of them but thanks to you, I feel better"

"I'm glad, I made you feel better, shall we start"?

 **(Korra)**

Opal been in the room for almost 20 minutes now

I'm kind of in a hurry the pro bending match is almost starting and I need to be home before then

I see a woman with glasses sitting outside the door

"Hey you" I say

The woman looks up "yes"

"How long is this going to take, not trying to be rude or anything but I have a date with my radio"

She smiles

" I believe Ms. Sato is wrapping up with your friend right about now"

And with that comment

The door comes open

"Thank you Opal for coming in"

"No it was my pleasure, we truly do have a lot in common Asami"

I stand there awkwardly

Like what else are you supposed to do

when your best friend is having a conversation with someone you don't know?

So while I stand there like a lost dog

The woman with the glasses whispers something into Asami's ear

And she giggles and walks back into the room

I wonder what was so funny

"Asami says she would like to see you now"

I nod

Opal pulls me aside

"Don't get nervous she is really nice" she says with a bubbly smile

"Ha me nervous never, you're talking to a full blood Southern Watertribe girl, we eat nervous for breakfast"

"Ok whatever, I'll be out here good luck"

I open the door of her office

And it smells so good

Like jasmine

"Hello….." she says to me while I stand near the door

I feel in the blank

"Korra" she smiles

" I know, I was kidding,"

"Wait you know my name"? I ask

"Yes, I have your resume right here" she says with a cheeky grin

"Oh I thought you really knew me, it's not like I'm popular or anything" I say sarcastically

Asami raises one of her eyebrows

"A little cocky I see" she writes something down on her paper

"NO I'M SORRY, I'M NOT FULL OF MYSELF, ugh when I get nervous, I tend to talk sarcastically, especially when I'm talking to a pretty girl… I mean not like you're pretty, no you're beautiful, I mean your face is attractive…ugh what I mean is you're are the type of girl my mom wish I was like, oh my spirits, I'm making this weird, I'll just leave, thanks for your time"

I get up from the chair to head toward the door

How can you be so stupid Korra you blew it

"Wait"

I slowly turn around and she has a smile on her face

"It's ok, I didn't take your comment negative, a compliment is compliment right"? she says with a smile

"I guess you're right, and that was 100% genuine and not sarcastic" I say while sitting back down

Ok Korra don't ruin this again

"Take a deep breath and lets try this again" she says

I get up from my chair again

And head toward the door

"Where are you going"? she ask while I reach for the handle

"You said lets try again, I need to start over"

She looks at me confused then smiles

"Ok do what you need to do"

 **(Asami)**

I never came across someone like Korra before.

I mean I saw her before when my high school went against her school.

But other than that we never talked

She then knocks on the door.

"Come on in" I say trying not to giggle at this silly situation

Korra then opens the door

"Hello my name is Korra, a pleasure to meet you" she intends her hand for me to shake it

I grab it

"Nice meeting you please sit"

She smiles and sits down

I never seen a girl with blue eyes like hers before. They're so unique like you are starring into an ocean

I'm so fascinated by her eyes that I didnt notice that she was asking me a question

"What sorry"?

She smiles "I said what made you go to an all-girl school"?

"Haha shouldn't I be the first one to ask you a question"? I say closing my binder

"Well I thought, I might as well ask my question first, since you were just staring at me without saying anything"

I start to blush "Oh I'm sorry, that was rude of me"

She puts her hand on mines

"It's ok, you're probably just tired, I promise I won't waste your time"

I shake my head "No you have all the time in the world"

She laughs

"I thought you said this was your interview" she says raising her eyebrows

"You got me there, so tell me about yourself"

She thinks about it

"Well I'm an only child, my family and I was just stationed here from, the Southern Watertribe, my father is an Admiral fighting in the war, I'm really competitive in sports, and I have a dog"

"Thank you, for your father service in this war, I know it must be hard on you, I have someone close to me off at war also"

"Thank you for the kind words, yes I miss him but he will be here soon, just like your friend"

"I agree, so is that all about you"? I ask

She smirks

"I mean I don't really tell my life story to a person I just met today"

She does have a point there

"Well I look forward to hearing yours, it must be intetersting coming from a girl who helped get the crowd to quiet down for my speech" I tease

"No problem I just don't like rude people, and what makes you so worthy to hear my story"? she say will a smile

"Umm maybe because I'm your age running a factory, that no one believes will be successful"

Korra frowns

"Hey don't think like that, I believe this place will make a difference, want to know I how I know"?

"How"?

"Because we have the greatest owner, running it"

"Awww thank you, and we also will have an amazing hard worker helping"

She laughs

"What makes you so sure, that I'm going to be a valuable member so early"?

"Why wouldn't you, your muscular built clearly shows that you're perfectly able to perform well"

Korra raises her eyebrows

"I mean it's not like I was staring at your arms or anything, its I just happen to notice them with your sleeves rolled up"

Ugh I don't know what's going on with me today?

I never acted like this before

"'Hey it's ok Asami, lets call it even" she says with a smile

I cover my face

"Yeah I guess we can"

Zhu Li comes in

"Asami, your father is on the phone"

Really I told him not to call me while I'm working

"Can you excuse me please" I tell Korra while I leave the room

"Take your time" she calls out

 **(Korra)**

Asami leaves the room and I can finally breathe

I don't know if she likes me enough to give me the job

As I'm waiting for her to come back I notice she has a gumball machine on her desk

I check the door to make sure she's not coming

I turn the knob of the gumball machine and all the gum balls come rushing out

I try to hold on to as many as possible but they're just pouring out

I start stuff some in my mouth to provide more room for my hands

The door turns

And I put some of the gumballs down my shirt

Now I truly understand the purpose of bras

"Hey sorry, that was my dad, he wants me to come home for dinner, don't worry about the interview basically everyone that showed up today got the job"

I smile

"Do you have any questions you want to ask me real quick?"

I shake my head, indicating I don't have any

Because if I talk all the gumballs in my mouth will fall

I get up quickly

And shake her hand and walk quickly out of the room

"Umm Bye, thanks for coming" she calls out to me while I walk off with Opal

As soon as we get away from Asami's office

I spit out the gumballs

"Oh my Korra, where did you get the gum" Opal ask

I finally can breath

"Long story but I got the job"

"Great me too, Asami is really nice"

I nod

"Yeah I guess she is pretty cool"

I say while walking out of the building

"Oh don't be like that, you know you like her too, you were in that room longer than anyone else, she must clearly like you"

I shrug

"Noo she must have lost track of time"

"Maybe, I'm just so happy we both got the job and have an amazing boss"

As Opal is rambling off about something

I can't get my mind off the fact,

that Asami was interested in hearing my story

 **(Asami)**

"What did you father want"? Zhu Li asks

"He wanted me to come home for dinner, can you believe that I'm trying to run a business and he still wants our father daughter dinner date"

"Well it's tradition you can't break tradition, he already allowed you to get an apartment by yourself, what's so wrong about having dinner"?

I hate it when Zhu Li is always right

I pack up my stuff

"So how did the interviews go"? she asks

While I lock my office door

"it went great, met a lot of amazing women today"

Zhu LI nods

"Yeah, that girl that you just interviewed was something else, wasn't she"?

"She was different but in a good way, I can't quite explain it"

We both walk out of the factory and go our separate ways in the parking lot

"Bye Asami, have a nice dinner"

"Thanks Zhu Li, you do the same"

I hope my father doesn't take me to that fancy restaurant again, I just want a cheeseburger

 **I hope you all like this first chapter, I have big things in store with this story. That means I will be updating frequently.**

 **I would appreciate it, if you all left a review**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Korra)**

I get home from work and my mother is in the kitchen cooking

"Hello mother I'm home" I say taking off my boots

She comes out of the kitchen

"Wow Korra, you aren't as dirty as I expected you to be"?

"Well don't get your hopes up, we didn't do any work today"?

My mom frowns "Why not"

"Because our boss Asami Sato wanted to interview us"I say while lying on the couch

"Wait, Asami Sato the girl who is your age, and really smart"?

I look at the ceiling "Yes mom the one that's clearly smarter than me"

My mom starts laughing

"You're very funny Korra, now go up and wash up for dinner"

"I'm serious mother, she really is in charge of the factory"

"That can't be possible she is just a child"

"No she isn't, she is 17 and a half like me"

"Then what 17 year old says half anymore when discussing age , that sounds childish to me"

I get up

"I'm going to take a shower"

I head up the stairs

 **(Asami)**

I park my car and run inside due to me being late.

I wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for my father leaving a note on his door saying to meet him at the restaurant

Which was that fancy restaurant near the pier called "Nations Dishes"

I walk quickly on the pier

A couple of men fishing whistle at me

"Ugh you pigs"

They all laugh

I make my way in the restaurant

I see my father across the room

"I'm sorry I'm late father" I say walking toward to our table

He holds his hand up while looking at the menu

"Sit Sami"

I do as I'm told

"What was the first thing, I taught you about running a business"?

"But dad, it's not my.."

"SAMI"

I keep my mouth shut

"Let me ask you again, what was the first thing, I taught you about running a business"?

"Never to be late"

He finally puts his menu down "the where were you"?

"I was late"

The waiter comes by and refills my father's drink

"I teach you these things, so you can be successful, not because I want to get mad at you"

"I understand father, it won't happen again"

He reaches for my hand and squeezes it

"Good, now I already ordered your favorite, squid"

I try not to gag

"What's wrong Asami, I thought you liked that dish"

"I mean it's ok, but sometimes I would like to go get a burger or something not so fancy"

My father frowns

"A burger is a poor man's food"

I try not to laugh

"Umm no it's not, it's best thing in the world"

My father laughs

"Ok Sami, next time we will go to one of those dinners, you always talk about"

I smile

"I'm looking forward to that"

 **(Korra)**

My mother made eel soup with rice.

A Water Tribe favorite

"So what did you do all day mother" I ask while stirring my soup

"Well I invited some ladies overs today, to start a book club, since you won't be keeping me company this summer"

"Mom, you're making me feel bad"

"No don't be Korra, I just needed something to keep me busy, that's all"

I feel so bad, I was probably the reason my mother wasn't being sad around the house while my father was gone.

Now that I'm working she will be alone

"So did you make any friends, today"? my mother asks

"Not really, the only person I really talked to today was Opal and Asami"

My mother smiles

"Oh yeah the so called boss, what is she like, I always admired how she carried herself, hope some of that rubs off on you"

Here she goes again

"Well Asami, is ok I guess, just like what you would expect, respectful and hardworking"

My mother nods

"Now that's something I believe"

We continue to eat in silence, until I decide to ask a question

"Mom"?

"Yes honey"

"When you met dad, was he a little bit silly at first"?

My mom smiles

"A matter of fact he was, we met in college, I went to an all-girl school and he went to an all boy school, but every year before Christmas, both our school held a social gathering

And the boys would ask the girls to the event

So one day I was walking out of school with my friends and your father happened to be waiting outside.

Your father was a very handsome man tall, muscular built everything

He asked if he could talk to me

And all friends giggled and walked off

I said yes and he offered to walk me home.

He was a bit

How can I say this, nicely full of himself

I mean he could go on and on talking about how he was the strongest in his class or how he just passed his math test

It was quite annoying

That was until he stopped and picked up a flower and quote a poem

My favorite poem

Could you believe that, a strong man like your father reading poetry

After that

We started hanging out more and he asked me to the dance"

"Does dad still read poetry" I ask

My mother laughs

"I doubt it, his military buddies would probably joke the heck out of him, but on some occasions he will write a poem down in our letter"

The thought of my father and mom love for each other makes me smile

"Korra, why did you ask me that"?

"Oh I don't know"?

My mom frowns "Do you miss your father"?

"Yeah I guess"

She gets up from her chair and hugs me

"I miss him too Korra, he will be back soon"

 ***The Next Day***

 **(Asami)**

I hit my alarm button

I still have some interviews today.

I get up out of bed and head to my bathroom.

My apartment isn't that big

It's the perfect size for a girl like me

Even though I wished the closet was a bit bigger it's still nice.

I turn on my radio to listen to some swing music.

While I get ready for work.

Something about this music makes me want to stop whatever I'm doing and just move my feet

Which is a bad thing because I have no rhythm what so ever.

 **(Korra)**

Asami told us not to come to work today, because she still has some interviews to finish.

To be honest, I was happy

I have the whole house to myself

My mom went to one of her book club meetings at her friend's house and told me she will be back later today.

You know what that means I can

Do whatever I want

That's right

I can walk around the house while burping my ABC

Talk extremely loud and most importantly

Eat whip crème out of the can

I'm living the good life.

I run downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast

To my surprise I see my mother at the kitchen table reading the news paper

My mouth drops

"Mom what are you doing here"? I ask

Not clearly understanding why she is still here

"Well Korra, Good Morning to you too, and where are your pants"?

I look down at my oversized t shirt covering my knee

"Oh well, I seemed to forget them upstairs"

I say while pulling my shirt down further

"Well you should know better Korra this may be a small neighborhood but we have windows"

"Oh how dare a girl show her knees, to the public" I say dramatically

"Yes indeed"

I head to the laundry room to find a pair of pants

"I thought you had some book club thing to go to"? I ask while sitting down getting some eggs

"I'm about to leave right now, just wanted to check the papers"

I nod

"What are your plans today, other than, setting the house on fire"?

"Haha very funny mother, actually I planned on having a few friends come over"

My mother puts her paper down

"As long as they aren't boys"

I groan

"But Mommmm you know I only have a few girlfriends, and what about Bolin, he's lonely"

"Korra, I can't have the neighbors thinking, I run some party house, where I allow boys to come in as they please"

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT WHAT THE NEIGHBOURS THINK"!

"Because people talk Korra, and I don't want your name in their mouth, so no boys"

She gets up from the table

"I think I should be leaving now"

I look down at my plate

She stops at the door

"Korra, I'm sorry, I just don't want you getting hurt that's all"

She then walks out the door

Yeah right she just doesn't want me to hurt her representation

 **(Asami)**

I get out of the shower

And the swing music is replaced with President Raiko

 ***Radio Announcement***

"Good Morning or in 10 minutes Good Afternoon

I would like to inform the people of Republic City that our war efforts has been very useful in this fight against our enemy

And without your support I doubt we would had made it this far

Furthermore, to help save gasoline

I advise everyone to day to try and find another form of transportation

Such as walking to work or just riding you bike

That is all"

 ***End***

I look out my window

Today is a beautiful day for a bike ride

I head down the stairs

To talk to the tenant

"Hey Vaarick, do you mind if I get my bike from the garage"?

Varrick looks up

"No problem Asami, you know where we keep them"

I smile

I make sure I hurry because Varrick is known for telling his long 5 hours back in my day stories

As I'm walking quickly away from him

It's too late

"Hey Asami, I like what you did with your hair, back in my day, we didn't have those curling irons thingys, we had to use corn cobs and just wrap our hair in it, but that's what the girls did, me my hair was naturally curly, all the girls wanted a piece of the V-Rick, but no I was saving myself for the girl of my dream, she was just too perfect, until she moved, and never saw her again, I wonder, what she is doing right now… I bet she is…"

"VARRICK, can we talk later I'm sort of in a hurry"

"Oh sorry"

I walk toward the garage

And I see my light blue bike

Great no one stole it

I look at my watch, the factory opens at 1:00 pm

And It's 12:03 now

The bike ride will take about 15 minutes

I have plenty of times

If I don't have any inconveniences

 **(Korra)**

I just finished taking a shower now I'm doing my hair.

All this long hair takes forever to tame

Naga walks into the bathroom

"Hey girl, you ready for your walk"?

She barks

Naga is a husky, had her ever since I was a baby

I decided just to put my hair in a bun and head out of the bathroom

I grab Naga's lease

"Ok girl when we go out there please, don't chase any of the birds, it's so unattractive on your behalf and mines"

I know I'm crazy for talking to my dog like he's a real person, but Naga is like the brother I never had.

I open the door and Naga runs out

"Naga wait your lease" I scream out

She runs in the middle of the street

a girl riding her bikes swerves out of the way to avoid hitting Naga

And crashes down on the sidewalk

I run towards her

With Naga following me

"I'm so sorry about my dog"

Finally noticing the girl who was basically attacked by Naga

"Asami" I say looking down at her

She looks up

"Korra"

I lift the bike up from on top of her and put it against my fence

"Wow, glad you helped the bike first and not me"

"Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to give you more room without the bike near you"

I look down at her knee and it's bleeding

 **(Asami)**

I don't even know what, happened I was just riding my bike then out of nowhere this dog comes in the in the middle of the street

Now I'm on the ground and Korra is looking at me weird

She then sits down beside me

And touches my knee

"Wait what are you doin….."

Before I can finish I look at the placement of her hand

And notice that my knee is bleeding

"I'm so sorry" she says looking down at the flowing blood

She looks like she is in a state of shock

"We need to get you cleaned up"

She then lifts me up from the sidewalk

This can't be happening

"Put me down" I scream

But she doesn't listen to me and opens her fence

"What is wrong with you" I ask

Confused

"Nothing, I just need to fix your knee" she says using her foot to push open her fence

"You can't fix this, Korra it's not broken, put me down"

She then slowly set me down on her porch

"I'm sorry" she says not looking at me she looks freaked out

"Let me help you please" she says

I look in her eyes and she looks like she is having a panic attack

I nod

"Good, I'll be right back please don't go anywhere"

With that she runs into the house

I look at my watch

great 12:45 I'm totally going to be late

The dog that totally ruined my day makes his way over to me

"Thanks a lot, now I'm late"

She starts coming closer

My heart starts beating

"Sorry doggy, I didn't mean to upset you" I say scared out of my mind

Her faces reaches mines and I close my eyes

But she just rests her head on my shoulder

Wait I'm alive

I start slowly rubbing his back

Then I hear a loud sound from inside the house

Korra runs out the door carry a first aid kit

"Sorry, I couldn't find it anywhere"

She sits in front of me

"Can you bend you knee" she asks

While I demonstrate

"Good, can you feel this"? she then touches my shin

"Yes"

"Good can you…."

"Korra, my knee isn't broken, I just need a bandage that's all"

"Right" she says while looking through the first aid kit

"Here, I found one"

I nod

She unwraps the paper

And I keep looking at the time on my watch

"Ok I'm about to put it on now" she says nervously

"Ok" I say growing impatient

"Here we go" she leans forward to put the bandage on then stops

"We forgot to clean the wound be right back"

She then gets up

Forget it I'll go to work with a bloody knee who cares

I can't be late

I get up

"Wait where are you going"? Korra asks

"I have to get to work" I say while picking up my bike

"But your knee"

"I know, it will be fine"

"DON'T YOU LEAVE, YOU ARE INJURED"

My impatience get the best of me

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT MY KNEE"!

I ask out of frustration

Her dog starts barking

Korra gets him to stop

"BECAUSE, IF MY FATHER GETS HURT IN BATTLE, I WOULD WANT SOMEONE TO HELP HIM, THAT'S IS WHY I CARE, SO SIT DOWN"!

I can't believe she just yelled at me

But next thing I know

I'm leaning my bike back next to the fence again

And walk back to the porch

"Thank you Asami" she says

While I sit down

I don't say anything

"I know you, are probably late but your health is way more important than some interviews"

She says while pouring rubbing alcohol on a cotton ball

Then placing it on my knee

"Ouch"

She laughs

"It stings, doesn't it"

I nod

While clenching my fist

"Sorry, I raised my voice at you, it's a habit having a military father and all"

"You know what Korra, I think you are forgetting, I'm your boss"

She smiles

"I don't see you as my boss"

"What why not"?

"In reality you're but, right now I see you as someone who's in need"

"What do you mean, you are the one who caused these injuries"

She puts the bandage on my knee

"No Naga did, and she is very sorry, aren't you girl " she says while Naga licks my hand

I pet Naga again and look down at my knee

"Wow you're really good, at medical care"

She smiles

"Thanks my mom taught me, you know women 1 on 1, learning to take care of a man"

I laugh at how sarcastically she said that

"What's wrong with that" ? I ask while standing up

"Nothing it's just, I think men can take care of themselves sometimes"

I nod  
"I agree but a part of me thinks, if it was a man that fell off his bike you wouldn't have helped him, but me being a girl and all you were all, helpful"

She looks at me confused

"That's not true"

"I don't hate men, I just hate the serotypes us as females get"

"Well not all men are bad Korra, I'm sure your gentleman friend off at war is a nice guy"

"Ok you do have a point there"

I smile

"A course I'm right"

She helps me stand up

"I like you Asami, you make me think, not a lot of people do that"

"so I'm special"?

"I don't know we only talked 2 times" she says

"Well maybe we should talk so more"

She nods

"I wouldn't mind that at all boss"

"Wow I already have a nickname, I need to come up with one for you then"

"I'll be waiting to hear it when you do"

 **(Korra)**

I watch Asami ride off down the street

"Hey Korra"

I look around and see Bolin holding a football

"Hey Bolin"?

He has a grin on his face

Bolin is Mako little brother, when Mako enlisted in the military, Bolin wanted to join too, but Mako talked him out of it because he wanted Bolin to finish school first.

Bolin stays with his grandmother, because Bolin and Mako lost their parents in a car accident when they were young.

"Don't hey me, Korra, what was all that about, you know, you talking to Asami Sato, the most smartest, prettiest, and famous girl in town"

I roll my eyes

"She is just a person, Bolin and besides, I only talked to her because Naga hear almost killed her"

His mouth drops

"Do you want to come inside"? I ask Bolin

He shrugs

"Won't your mother be mad" he asks

"Yeah, but she won't be home for a while now, and besides, Opal will be over soon"

He starts blushing

"I mean I guess, I can stay for a while"

 **(Asami)**

I run inside and see Zhu Li talking to the new group of women

Zhu Li and I make eye contact and she gives me a warm smile

And with one arm motion

All the women line up outside my office

Zhu Li comes down from the stage

She looks at my knee

"What happened to your knee Asami"?

"I was in a bike wreck, I'm fine now, sorry I'm late"

She shakes her head laughing

"It's totally fine, you own this place basically they run on your time"

"Yeah but, it's still unprofessional"

I smile at the women in line while I head into my office

I sit at my desk and make sure everything is organize

I feel something on the ground

I pick it up

A gumball

How did this get here?

I throw it away and use my telephone to ask Zhu li to send someone in.

2 minutes later

A woman with arched eyebrows and a serious look on her face walks in

I smile

But she doesn't return it

"Hi, I'm Asami Sato you may sit down"

She nods

"Hello, my name is Kuvira"

I look at her resume

"It says here that, you were the president of your club, can you clarify what, club"?

"I was the president of Debate, Chess, Volleyball, Academics, Track& Field, and Bowling but, that was just for fun"

My mouth drops at how involved this girl is

"Wow, can I ask your age is"?

"I'm 19" she says

"I'm impressed, you should had went to my high school" I tease

"Yes Pro High, is a good school but, I'm all for equality and separating students who are advance, isn't quite fair in my opinion" she says sternly

"I can see your viewpoint, what made you want to work here"?

She takes time and think about it

"I would like to, take on a more leadership roles, that involves doing something that will make a greater impact on not just this city but the world"

I nod

"I agree with that my friend, do you have any questions for me"?

"Well yes"

"Go ahead shoot"

"Well Asami, I would like to ask if there was a position where, I wouldn't be on the assembly line"?

I get confused

"What do you mean"?

She gets up and starts pacing the floors

"Well you see Asami, I noticed that this places doesn't really have an authority figure, such as someone to keep the workers in check, you know the type of person who will handle the little problems to avoid the workers seeing you for the big ones, what I'm trying to say is, I would like to be that person, for you"

I don't know what to say

But I find the right words

"Kuvira, that's very generous of you to notice but, I don't think we will have any problems here"

She laughs

"A big factory like this, will defiantly have some conflicts, all I'm saying is let me but the problem solver, why should you have to worry about the little things, just think about it"

 **(Korra)**

"So have you received any letter from Mako"? I ask Bolin while he is digging in my fridge

"Yes, he told me that he missed grandma's cooking and for me to stay out of his room"

I nod

"He also asked about you,"

"Why"?

Bolin groans

"You know why Korra, he has the biggest crush on you, that's why"

"Why, I'm not that great Bolin" I whine

"I know right you're such a terrible person, I wonder what he sees in you"

I laugh

"I know right"

Then the doorbell rings

"It's probably Opal" I run to the door

Opal waves "Hey Korra"

"Hey Opal, Bolin is here" I say with a smirk

Opal starts blushing

"Oh cool" she says while walking in

Bolin is still digging in my fridge

"Hey Bolin" Opal says shyly

Bolin turns around with whipped cream all over his face

"Hi Opal" he says while whip crème comes flying out of his mouth

Making him quickly cover his mouth

Making Opal and I laugh

"Bolin wipe your mouth" I say while throwing a towel his way

"Oh shut it Korra, before I mention Mako, and that will sure wipe the smile off your face"

Opal says ooooooh

"Don't you agree with him Opal" I say crossing my arm

She laughs

"I'm sorry, but I think its funny how, you always get upset when someone mentions Mako's name, I don't know why you are so scarred of him"?

"BECAUSE EVERTIME I'M WITH HIM I'M AFRAID HE WILL CONFESS HIS LOVE FOR ME"!

Opal and Bolin laugh

"We know that's why we love leaving you two alone together"

Bolin hi fives Opal

"Haha very funny, how about I leave you two alone"

Their faces drop

"Haha looks who's laughing now"

 **Thanks for the follows and favorites means the world to me**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Asami)**

Today is official day that Future Industries War Production Factory is open.

All the tasks are assigned to the women.

I checked a few of the machines this morning and they are in perfect shape

I'm sitting in my office when Zhu Li comes in

"Hello Asami, you have mail"

She walks over to my desk and hands an envelope to me.

"Thank you Zhu Li"

"No problem, if you need anything just give me a call"

I slowly open the letter

 _Dear, Asami_

 _I wonder what you're doing right now, probably working hard as always._

 _How are you and your father doing? I hope you both are well._

 _I can't really tell you where I'm at but lets just say it's pretty hot here_

 _Haha anyway. I really miss you and i'm looking forward seeing you when I get back. I want to take you out to dinner. I know we have been to dinner before but I really want this to be a date. I hope you accept my invitation._

Love Iroh

I stare at the letter

What am I supposed to write back?

 **(Korra)**

Opal and I walk into the factory and we already see hundreds of workers performing their daily tasks.

"I think we need to check the bulletin board to see what our jobs are" Opal says

"Good Idea"

We get to the board and try finding our names

"Here I found my name, I'm supposed to be on line 4 counting inventory" Opal says

"Niceee, I still can't find my name, do you see it"

Opal traces the names "No did you give them your nickname"?

"No"

"Hmmm maybe you should go ask Asami"

My hearts starts racing

"No it's fine, I don't want to bother her"

"Why not, Korra you have an important question"

"Lets just check one more time"

As we are looking for our name

Someone taps me on my shoulder

"Shouldn't you two be working"?

I turn around it's no other than Vaatu himself

"What are you doing here Kuvira" I spit with venom

"Well hello to you too Korra"

"We don't like saying hello to jerks like you, isn't that right Opal"

I turn around to give a hi five to Opal for my killer comeback

and next thing I know she is gone

Kuvira starts laughing

"I guess your friend left you hanging"

I roll my eyes

"You still didn't answer my question Kuvira"

"I'm here because I have to watch over, people like you who constantly make mistakes, and need to be watched over"

"Well maybe you should watch over this bulletin board because my name, isn't on here"

Kuvira looks closely at it

"You're right, I don't see your name, are you sure Asami didn't take you off of it"?

She wouldn't do that or would she?

"Why don't you go ask Asami yourself"

"NO"

She raises her eyebrows

"Why not"?

I start to panic

"She is a busy woman, she doesn't have time for my silly questions"

"Stop being a baby just go ask her"

Next thing I know Kuvira is pushing me toward Asami's office door

"Let me go I can walk"

She then smiles "Fine then go in"

"I will" I say sternly and relax my shoulders

Then knock on her door

"Come in"

I look at Kuvira and her smile shows that she is amused by all of this

I open the door.

I wave nervously "Hi Asami, how is your knee"?

She looks confused

"Oh my knee, it's fine thanks for asking"

I nod

"Well I'm glad"

She smiles

It looks like she is writing a letter. I stand in her room awkwardly thinking about how I should approach this matter

she looks up from writing

"Is that why you stopped by, to ask about my knee" ?

I move closer to her desk

"Well that was apart of it, but I had a question"

She motions for me to sit down

"Well I was checking the bulletin board and I couldn't find my name, and maybe it was a mistake or you just forgot about me"

She pulls out a piece of paper from under her desk

"You're right your name isn't up here"

I knew I wasn't crazy

"Oh do you want me to come back tomorrow or do you want me to pack up my stuff, well I haven't started working here yet therefore I don't have stuff to pack but you get my point"

She laughs

"Nooo we will find something for you, I can't believe I forgot your name, you were the most memorable candidate I interviewed"

She blushes

"Oh don't take it, the wrong way, I meant that in a positive way, please don't get offended"

"Nooo it's fine, I was just worried that you didn't want me to work here anymore because I hurt your knee"

"Haha you really thought I was going to fire you because your dog, made me fall"?

"YES"

We both start laughing

"I'll tell you what, come back later today and I will personally make a task only for you, since I forgot about you"

"No you don't have to do that"

"NO Korra, let me, I feel really bad about this, I know if someone did that to me I would have a panic attack"

"Are you sure"? I ask

"yes trust me, lets say come back around 5 close to closing, so it will be less hectic"

"Ok I will be here, thank you" I say while getting up

"No thank you, Korra not many people would have done what you done, they would had just left, or thought I was too busy to talk to, but I care about what my workers think"

I feel bad because I was going to just leave

"Well you're welcome, I'll be back at 5"

"See you soon"

I walk out the door and Kuvira has a big smirk on her face

"Did you get fired like I hope?"

I stick my tongue out at her

"No but I just talked to her and she was going to fire you"

Kuvira face drops

And knocks on Asami's door while I laugh to myself walking out of the factory.

 **(Asami)**

How could I forget about Korra?

I put the letter I was starting for Iroh back into my drawer.

Kuvira comes into my office

"How are you"? I ask

She looks worried

"Great Korra told me you wanted to talk to me"

"Ummn I didn't say that"

Kuvira starts laughing

"Oh Korra is such a little prankster"

"So you and Korra are friends"?

"Oh Korra, I hate her" she then covers her mouth

"Well I don't hate her we have a love hate relationship"

I nod

"I can see that, why don't you like her" ?

Kuvira sits down

"It's complicated, I guess she doesn't have to try so hard for people to like her I guess"

"What do you mean"?

"I mean she is a very friendly person, and quite popular"

"I'm sure people feel that way about you" I say with a smile

"Yeah maybe"

 **(Korra)**

I walk home and see Meelo and Ikki playing outside

"Hey you little rascals, what are you up to"?

Meelo runs towards me

"Korra, I thought you had to work today"

I give him a hug

"I did but I'm free for a few hours, how about I take you all for some ice cream"

"Can Jinora come" Ikki asks

"A course, where is she"?

"In the house reading again, like a geek" Meelo says

"Well go get the geek out here" I tease

Meelo runs into the house

"Meelo where is the fire" Pema says while holding Rohan

"Hello Pema, is it ok if I take the kids for ice cream"?

Pema smiles

"No problem, I wouldn't mind the break, with Tenzin working all day, I can barely get time to relax"

Jinora comes out of the house

"Hey Korra" she says still not taking her eyes off her book

* * *

I get back home after dropping Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora off

my mom's car is in the driveway

I thought she had her book club. I open my fence door and walk inside the house

"Mom"?

I check in the kitchen but she is not there

She is probably taking a nap, I head upstairs to my room and see my mother sitting on my bed holding something but I can't quite see it

"Mom are you ok"?

She gets up and now I can see the object she is holding

"Don't tell me you been smoking Korra"?

"You been going through my stuff"?

I can't believe this I have no privacy

"Answer me Korra, are these yours"?

I head downstairs with my mother following me

"Korra how long have you been smoking, your father and I raised you right, this can kill you"

"I KNOW MOM"

"Then why do you have this"?

"Mom I can't believe you invaded my privacy, dad would never do that"

"This is my house so my rules Korra, if you don't like it you can leave"

With that I head out the door

"When you get back, we're talking about this" my mom calls out down the street

 **(Asami)**

It's almost closing time and I have yet to write anything down to reply to Iroh.

I hear a knock on my door

"Come in" I call out

Zhu Li walks in smiling

"Today went great, we made more items then estimated today"

"That's amazing" I get up and hug Zhu Li

"We should celebrate"

"I would love too, Asami but I have to get home and make dinner for my kids"

I always forget that Zhu Li is a mother and has her own responsibilities'

"Oh well next time"

She smiles "Yes next time, have a good night Asami"

"You too"

I sit back down at my desk

someone else knocks on my door "Come in"

The door opens and it's Korra

"Hey Asami" she says

"Hey Korra, thought you weren't going to show up"?

Korra sits down she looks upset

"I'm sorry I was down at the pier thinking and I happened to lose track of time"

It looks like she been crying

"What's wrong"

"Nothing" she says looking down

"I can tell something is wrong Korra, please tell me"

"I just don't want to ruin your day with my problems"

"NO Korra, it would ruin my day if you didn't tell me"

Korra sighs

"Ok my mother, went in my room and found some cigarettes"

Asami nods

"I didn't take you as the smoking type, you know it's bad for you right"?

Korra groans

"I KNOW THEY AREN'T MINE"!

"Then who are they"?

"My friend Bolin's"

Asami laughs "Then why didn't you just tell your mother that"?

"Because I'm not allowed to invite boys over"

Asami frowns

"Is Bolin like your boyfriend"?

"Ewww gross never, he's like a brother to me"

I nod

"So do you always disobey your parents"?

"No it's just Bolin, is always alone since his older brother Mako, who is off at war is gone, and Mako made me promise to look after him"

"That makes sense, does Mako send you letters"?

 **(Korra)**

Asami makes it so easy to open up to her.

It's kind of scary how she can make you put your guard down

"Yeah he sends me letters sometimes"

"Do you reply"?

Why is she asking me all these questions?

"Yeah I do, but it's so hard because I know he has a big crush on me, and he looks forward to when I write to him, then again I don't want to lead him on"

"I HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM"!

Asami then takes out a envelope out of her desk

"Read this and tell me how I should reply"

After reading the letter 3 times I finally have an answer

"Ok I would say something like, I'm glad you are doing great over there, and stay cool because we already know you're hot headed, you know for comic relief and then say we will see and draw a smiley face, it's flirty but it doesn't really give an answer"

Asami smiles

"That's perfect, you're a lifesaver"

"Well I try I try"

"No really Korra thanks, I'm sure your friends are grateful to have you as their friend, because you give great advice"

"Thanks I'm sure, your friends feel the same about you"

Asami face drops

"I wish, I don't really have a lot of friends, they think I'm some arrogant rich girl"

"NO Stop lying"

Asami frowns and shakes her head

"I'm not lying they hate me"

There is no way Asami is not popular.

"That can't be true, you're like the smartest, prettiest, and most awesome person I know, I would totally talk to you in school"

Asami laughs

"Why thank you Korra, I doubt I can give you a raise just quite yet"

I roll my eyes

"No really, my friends would love to meet someone like you, a matter of fact, I want you to come to my friend's birthday party this weekend"

"No I couldn't Korra"

"Why not it will be totally fun, you can make new friends, eat food, and we can get to know each other better"

"Oh I think I had an enough of you" she tease

"Well if you thought I was crazy now, wait until you see me party, you better come I'm not taking a no for an answer"

"I'll think about it"

She can't be serious

"Ok I'll give you the address and if you change your mind, you can always stop by"

I write my address on a sheet of paper and hand it to her

Our hand brushes against each other

"Please try to make it"

and I get get up

"Wait I didnt give you, you're no job"

I turn around from the door "Don't worry about work, this won't be the only time I stop by your office" I think wink and head out the door

 **Take you all for the kind reviews, sorry about the spelling errors, I tend to type in a hurry, but glad you all like the story**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Korra)**

I get up out of bed and head downstairs

Today is my party I'm so excited

It's about time I get to hang out with my friends

I been so exhausted lately that I barely have time to chill and relax with them

My job at the factory is to load the boxes onto the trucks

Asami wanted me to help Kuvira watch the workers but I'm not the type of person to breathe down other's back, and I wanted to be more hands on

I see my mom setting up for the birthday party

"Good Afternoon Korra, are you ready for the party"?

I smile and help her put the cloth over the table

"Yeah, I miss my friends"

"Well, you will have plenty of time to interact with them without sneaking around"

"Haha very funny, mom"

"Make sure you look nice Korra, my book club friend is stopping by"

"Ok mom, I will put on a show, for your so called friend"

"Great, I already went out yesterday to pick out your outfit"

 **(Asami)**

My father wanted me to come over today to have brunch with him

"Hello Father I'm home" I push open the door and

My father comes from around the corner

"Asami" I give him a hug

"I'm not late for brunch" I tease

"That's good, keep it that way"

He pulls out my chair for me and I sits down

"Ohh dad you made my favorite eggs, bacon, and pancakes"

I take a bite

"This is amazing dad, I didn't know you were a chief"?

He laughs

"I been reading those Ask Katara articles in the paper"

I nod

"Oh I thought, you been getting some help from your new special friend"

My dad sighs

"She has a name Asami, and you know I care about Lin, and does your hatred toward her have to do with your moth.."

I stop him before he finishes

"Dad you dating Lin has nothing to do with her, ok I just think she is a little, how should I put this boring"

"I didn't know you and I had the same taste in women"?

My face turns red

"I'm sorry, you're right, if your happy I'm happy"

We continue to eat

"So what are your plans for today, please tell me it doesn't involve you sitting in that apartment of yours listening to the radio"

"Father I'll have you know, that being up to date about events is a hobby of mine, also I was invited to a birthday party today, but I decided not to go"

My dad smiles

"You are most defiantly going, Asami"

"WHAT"

"You need to hang out with people your own age, be young have fun"

"But dad, I'm not really good with hanging out with people my age"

"Trust me honey I know, even as a child you showed more interest in what I was doing then your own toys

you are going to that party and that's final"

 **(Korra)**

I walk inside 'Be the Leaf Supermarket' to get some snacks for the party

We are ordering pizza so that's one less thing to get here

I push the shopping cart to the chips and soda aisle

Ok what kind of chips should I get ?

I reach for sour crème and onions, but then I remember how they make your breath smell so I put them back

I'll just get regular potato chips

I push the shopping cart making my way over to the fruit aisle because my mom wanted to make her special blueberry pie for her amazing book club

As I'm walking toward the blueberries something catches my eye

I walk backward with my basket

No way they have it I leave the basket in the middle of the store and head into the comic book section

A little boy is sitting on the ground reading some superhero comic

I push him aside

"HEY"

"Sorry, little guy"

I didn't even know the new comic was out

I pick it up and scan the pages

"Hey comics are for boys"

I roll my eyes

"Said who"? I ask

"My brother, Tahno" I know Tahno hes some punk that goes to my school he had a crush on me until I turned him down and now he hates me

"Well you tell you brother Tahno, he can go and kiss the Fire Lord's butt"

The boy gasp and runs off "I'm telling my mom"

"I don't care, I'm not scarred"

Ok maybe I am I grab the comic book and run off

What makes this comic book so great, is it's about a boy name Aang who can bend 4 elements and this comic explains his journey as the Avatar

I put it in the basket

My mom won't mind if I buy it I mean it's only 7 cents I can easily pay her back when I get paid

 **(Asami)**

I stayed with my father longer than I expected

It's 3:00 and the party doesn't start until four

I look at the outfit I currently have on it's nice but it's not a party outfit

Wait what is a party outfit?

I make my way to my closet

Aren't you suppose to wear a dress at a party?

I push the racks of my clothes hanging up in my closet

Why is It so hard to pick out an outfit for a dumb birthday party

I was just about to give up when something hanging up catches my eye

A dark blue and white stripe dress that stops just barely over my knees

It's a perfect summer dress and I can wear some red lipstick to make It pop, it's a perfect outfit

I look at myself in the mirror

I wonder if Korra will make fun of me for dressing up

Wait why do I care about what she thinks?

I lock my apartment door and head down the stairs

Not using the elevator to avoid Varrick yesterday he talked to me for a whole 25 minutes about the rationing of coffee

I get in my car and look at the address Korra gave me.

I hope I'm not making a mistake by going

 **(Korra)**

"Korra come out, I want to see how beautiful you are"

"No mom I look like a pagent girl"

"Oh stop, you do not, just come out and let Mama see you"

"No"

"Korra, stop being so stubborn your guests are going to be here soon"

"Who cares, let them have the party without me"

I hear the doorbell ring

"I'll go get it, but as soon as I get back you are coming out"

My mother head down stairs

I look at myself in the mirror

This dress is really itchy and I can't even zip the back of my dress up

It's my party why can't I wear what I want

 **(Asami)**

I didn't know Korra was having her friend's birthday party at her house

I ring the door bell and I hear barking

Yep this is the right house

The door comes open, I smile

"Hi My name is Asami Sato" the woman smiles at me

"Hello I'm Korra's mother welcome, you are just so beautiful, come in, come in"

I walk inside and Naga runs to me

I kneel down to pat her

"Hey Naga" she starts licking my arm

"She likes you, let me put those flowers in water" she then takes my flowers out of my hand

"Thank you, did I come here too early, my father hates it when I'm late"

She laughs

"No the earlier the better, I wished Korra was always early"

I sit down on the couch

"What do you mean, Korra is never late for work"

She stops

"Do you really own the new War Production Factory"? she asks

"No"

She laughs

"My father does, but I just run it"

"Oh my spirits, I though Korra was just messing with me, but you're just a baby"

"Owning a business, has always been a dream of mine"

She nods

"Well you know what would be a dream of mine, Korra coming down stairs and showing me her dress, do you mind going up there and talking to her"?

What am I supposed to say to her?

I can't just say no to her mother she looking at me with pleading eyes

It would be rude of me not to help and at least try

"Sure, where should I go"?

Her mom cheers "Up the stairs to the right"

I make my way up the stairs with Naga leading the way

She stops at a door

I knock

"Mom I don't want to wear this, I can't even zip up the"

The door comes flying open and Korra and I make eye contact

"Oh you aren't my mom"

Korra has on a teal strapless dress with her hair down

I never seen her hair like that before she always has it in a bun

My mouth goes dry

She is just starring at me

Maybe I should say something

"Oh yeah I'm not your mom sorry, she wanted me to talk to you, I guess"

Korra laughs and walks past me and screams down the stairs

"NICE TRY MOM BUT, NOT GOING TO WORK" she then walks to her room and slams the door leaving Naga and I in the hall way

I knew I should never have came

 **(Korra)**

"Just like my typical mother, she always has to get someone else to do her job" I take off my dumb shoes and plop down onto my bed

I can't really blame Asami she was just doing what my mother asked her to do

ASAMI!

she came oh my spirits why didn't I process this

I get up from my bed and open the door

She is almost down the stairs

"Asami, I'm so sorry come in please" she looks at me confused

"Are you sure"?

I smile

"Yeah come up"

Asami makes her way back upstairs and she stops in my door way

"Come in, I won't kill you"

She slowly walks in and stand in my room arkwardly holding her arm

Why is she making this so hard I get up from my bed

"Relax, why are you so tense, I'm sorry I was a jerk, my brain didn't process that you were here"

Asami laughs

"Thanks goodness, I thought you were going to kick me out"

Why would she think that?

"No I really thought you weren't going to come"?

"Well you seemed very aggressive about It these past few days"

I smile "Noooooo I wasn't"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU STOPPED BY MY OFFICE 2 TIMES A DAY, TALKING ABOUT THE PARTY"

Yeah I remember that good times good times

"Well if I knew you would be so nervous, I wouldn't have forced you" I tease

Asami rolls her eyes while looking at my globe

"I know you aren't talking, every time you come into my office you get all tongue tied and nervous"

Wait she notices that?

"No I just happen to get thirsty"

"Sureeee, do you like to travel"?

"What are you talking about Asami"?

She turns around and faces me "You have a lot of maps in your room, so I inferred that you may like to travel"

I look around my room I do happen to have a lot of maps in here

"I guess, I just like to know where I'm going and where I been"

Asami traces her finger on one of my maps

"You been to Ba Sing Se too"? she asks

"Yeah before the war started, my dad had a conference there even got to meet the Queen"

"Awww lucky, I didn't get to do much exploring, my father had to showcase his new product"

I was about to say something

When my mom walks in my room

"Oh Snow Bear , you look beautiful, that teal really brings out your eyes, don't you think she looks nice Asami"?

Asami smiles and crosses her arms "Yeah Snow Bear, you look adorable"

I cover my face

"Mom I told you not to call me that"?

My mother laughs "Asami doesn't mind does she"?

"No Mam I don't mind, I think it's kind of cute"

My face starts heating up

I look away from Asami my mother frowns

"Korra why don't you have your shoes on, and your dress isn't zipped in the back"

"I was trying a new look mom, don't you like it, I call it the backless dress, it's a new fashion statement, all the girls in the Earth Kingdom are rocking It right now"

Asami tries to hide her laughter

"Korra, I don't find your humor funny, guest are going to be here soon, and I can't have you looking like a candy girl showing her gumdrops for all to see"

My mouth opens she did not just say that?

Asami turns around

We hear the doorbell ring

"Now Korra, when I come back you better be looking presentable" my mom walks out the room

And Asami still isn't facing me

"ARE YOU AMUSED BY THIS"?

She then burst out laughing "I'm so sorry, I couldn't hold it in"

I walk over to where I threw my scandals and put them on

"HAHA very funny"

She finally catches her breath

"Are you done"? I ask

Asami wipes her eyes "Yeah I'm done"

"I love your mother" I roll my eyes

"You can have her, she would love to have you as a daughter anyway, It would be so much easier on her"

"What do you mean"?

"Nothing, it's too complicated, let's just say I wouldn't mind trading mothers for a day, I bet yours is great" I tease

Asami frowns

"My mother passed away when I was a baby"

My heart drops how could I be so stupid?

"I'm so sorry Asami, I didn't know, I feel terrible, please forgive me"

She smiles

"It's not your fault you didn't know"

We stand there in silent

I look at myself in the mirror and I see Asami watching me

I turn around "What's wrong why are you looking at me like that, do I look bad"?

She shakes her head

"No not at all, I was just wondering if you needed help zipping the back of your dress up"?

I laugh

"Yeah, I keep putting it off, if you don't mind"

She gets up from sitting on my bed

( **Asami)**

I walk behind Korra and look for the zipper but her hair is in the way

"Can you hold your hair up"?

"Sure" Korra ties her hair in a bun real quick without eveing putting a hair tie in it

That's how long her hair is

"Wow you have really long hair"

"Thanks I want to cut it but my mom wont let me"?

"Why it's beautiful" I move the dress zipper up a little

I can understand why she is having a hard time zipping it up.

It's not that she is overweight it's her muscles my fingers brush against her back on accident

"Sorry"

"It's too hot"?

My heart starts beating "WHAT"?

She laughs "It's too hot to have this long hair, I'm used to the cold and my hair was a great survival factor in the Water Tribe"

I finally get the zipper to the top but it's half way up

I try tugging on it but it wont go up

"Is something wrong"?

"No but your zipper doesn't seem to want to come all the way up"

Korra reaches her arm over her shoulder and puts her hand ontop of mine

"Ok on the count of three the both of us pull ok"

I nod

"1….2…..3…"

We both pull the zipper up using all our force and it finally zips up

Korra jumps up

"YESSS WE DID IT, HI FIVE"!

I laugh and connect our hands

"You rock Asami, thank you so much now I won't dishonor my family" she then bows to me

"You are a character Korra"

She unties her hair and It's comes back down her back

"I know let's go down to party"

"Who's birthday is it again"? I ask while following her downstairs

She stops and smiles

"It's my birthday"

 **(Korra)**

I see that Bolin and Opal are in the living room talking to my mother

"Korra you look beatiful" Opal says while giving me a hug

"Thank you Opal likewise"

Bolin walks up to me "You look amazing Korra" I roll my eyes

"Thank you Bolin, this is my friend Asami" Bolin walks over to her and shakes her hand

"I know you, you're that really smart girl"

Asami laughs "I'm not that smart"

Everyone groans "Yeah right"

My mom pulls me into the kitchen "Be right back, talk among yourself"

"Yes mother"

She has a big smile on her face

"The same lady I told you about from my book club is bringing her son over, to the party and I think you two will really hit if off"

She can't be serious I finally get Mako off my case just for awhile

now my mom wants to play match maker

"Mom this is my birthday party, let me do what I want, I don't want to date anybody right now"

My mom frowns

"Korra you're a pretty girl, I'm tired of seeing you turn down boys all because you don't find them suiting for your liking"

"Well mother, what's one more" I walk back to my friends

Opal walks over to me

"What's wrong Korra"?

"My mom is having one of her friend's son come over later"

Opal frowns "Awww Korra, don't worry about it just enjoy yourself"

I nod

"Yeah, you're right you only turn 18 once"

I walk over to Bolin "Hey do you have it"?

He smiles "You already know"

 **(Asami)**

I feel so out of place everyone seems to know everyone here

Even though Korra introduced me to several of her friends I still feel like a fish out of water.

An elderly woman walks through the door

"Where is the birthday girl"? Korra runs to the door and lifts up the woman

"Korra put my grandmother down" Bolin tease

"Oh hush up Bolin, Korra is soon going to be apart of the family when her and Mako get married"

The look of disgust on Korra face makes me laugh

I'm too amused by Korra's conversation with Bolin that I don't notice Opal beside me

"She is crazy isn't she"?

"Yeah she is, everyone seems to draw to her"

"Korra just has that effect on people, I just wish her mom could just see that about her, I know if he father was here, he wouldn't allow as much pressure she puts on Korra"

I nod

"Is her father nice"?

"Yes, I think Korra gets most of her personality from him"

Kuvira walks through the door

"I thought Korra didn't like Kuvira"

"Hahaha who told you that, they are super close, sure they fight almost everyday but they love each other"

I watch the way they interact with each other.

 **(Korra)**

"Oh who allowed this loser to turn 18" Kuvira says while handing me my gift

"The same person that allows you to walk the streets of Republic City" I say back

Everyone in the room says ooooohhhh

Kuvira and I share a hug

"So did I miss anything"?

"No almost everyone is here, we are just missing my mother's blind date for me"

Kuvira laughs

"Oh this is going to be fun"

"Yeah not as fun as what Bolin bought over" I motion for Kuvira to follow me up to my room

I hand her the bottle

"Sick, how did he get his hand on this"?

"You know his grandmother, never locks up her liquor"

"True True, are we going to wait to drink this or what"?

"A early start, won't hurt anyway I need the energy to get me through talking to this random boy that's coming over"

Kuvira and I are almost finish with half the bottle

"Haha we need to stop now" Kuvira says

"I can't even feel anything through" she takes the bottle from me

"Don't worry you will feel the buzz soon lets go back downstairs

 **(Asami)**

Korra's Cousin Desna is showing me some magic trick that I don't really care for

"So is this your card"?

"No I had the red queen"

Desna frowns "Are you sure"?

"Yes I'm sure"

"Desna leave Asami alone" Eska says walking over to us

"Sorry for my brother"

"No it's fine, I don't mind a little entertainment" she laughs

"Well you came to the right place"

Bolin runs to the record player " Forget this, classical junk, lets play some swing music"

I start getting excited

Bolins starts moving his feet to the beat "Opal do you care to dance with me"?

Opal faces turns red "I guess" he pulls Opals to the middle of the floor

Bolin can really dance I catch myself tapping along to the beat

Next thing I know

Desna pulls me to the dance floor

he spins me around and smiles

"I may suck at magic but I sure know how to dance, relax and follow my lead"

After just following his lead I get lost in the music and start throwing my own moves

"Way to go Asami" Eska cheers helping my confidence

Desna then dips me and Korra and I make eye contact on the stairs

She smiles

And I start to blush

Desna brings my head forward

and Korra gets the door.

 **(Korra)**

I didn't know Asami could dance, she looked really nice and like she was having fun. I open the door

And I see a woman and young man holding a gift bag.

"Hi Korra my name is Mrs. Lilly and this is my son Wu"

The young man grabs my hand and kisses It

"Nice to be of your presents beautiful"

I want to push him away but I can't be rude

"Hi come on in" I lead them inside and everyone is still dancing

"Mother, your friend is here" my mother comes out of the kitchen and gives Mrs. Lilly a hug

Wu is following me like a lost duck

"Hey can you get me some punch" I ask Wu

He smiles "Anything for you my honey bun"

I walk over to Kuvira and she is laughing

"Wow he is already in love with you and you two just met"

I can feel the buzz of the alcohol

I'm watching my friends dance and I notice that Asami's has great rhythm.

Her long legs are really beneficial when she is dancing

"She is really good" I tell Kuvira

"Yeah she is, I think she might be better than you"

"No way, I'm the best dancer here"

Kuvira laughs "Then prove it"

Wu comes back with my drink "Here Korra" I decline

"Not thirsty anymore, and walk on to the dance floor"

I start moving my feet to the music and Bolin smiles at me

"Dance with me Bolin" he nods and Opal walk off the floor

"Let's show these amateurs, how it's done"

He nods

He picks me up in the air and swings me left and right

Asami and Desna looks at us in amazement and gets off the floor to give us more room.

Bolin puts me back down and I start waving my hand around and moving my hips

 **(Asami)**

Korra and Bolin make a perfect pair but to be honest Korra can really hold her own.

The way Korra can just be lifted in the air and be swirled and not get dizzy is amazing

I never seen a swing dancer like that before

Everyone is clapping when Korra mom comes out

"Sorry to ruin the fun but, Lilly and I have to go somewhere, we will be right back, Bolin's Grandmother is in charge"

Bolin cuts off the record player

"Ok MOM" Korra says catching her breath and walking them out the door

she comes back inside

"Great they're gone lets go up to my room to play truth or dare" Korra says

"What about Bolin's Grandmother" Kuvira asks

"Don't worry, if you give her some tea, she will be out for days" Bolin tease

"Then someone get that woman some tea, so we can party" Korra yells

We make our way up the stairs

Opal puts her arm around me "You look nervous, are you ok"?

"yeah just never played truth or dare before"?

"Noooo way" Desna says

"I'm serious"

Korra is already in her room with Kuvira

"YOU GUYS MADE IT"

Bolin starts laughing "Wow Korra you really started without me"

Kuvira rolls her eyes "She finished without you too"

I don't know what they're talking about

Everyone sit around in a circle on the floor

"Whos here never played this game before"? she asks

I raise my hand and everyone laughs

"Shhhhh don't make fun of her, we have a newbie and that's special, Ok Asami

This is how you play, someone asks truth or dare, if you choose truth that person can ask you anything and you have to tell them the truth, if you choose dare, the person can dare you to do something"

I nod

"Let's kick it up a notch, there will be no passes" Kuvira adds

Everyone agrees

"Ok since you're the birthday girl, you go first, Truth or Dare" Bolin asks

Korra thinks about it "Truth"

"Do you like my brother"?

Everyone in the room laughs Korra puts her finger to her chin

"Hmmm, I think he is very attractive but no"

Everyone says awwwww

"Ok my time, Bolin Truth or dare"?

Bolin laughs "Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Opal" I turn to Opal who is sitting next to me and her face turns red

Bolin looks just ask embarrassed as her

" Fine"

Bolin slides over to Opal and gives her a quick peck on the lips

Everyone starts clapping Opal starts blushing

"Wow Bolin didn't think you would do it" Korra says

"My turn" Desna says

"Truth or Dare Asami"? my heart start beating I didn't think I would be called on this early in the game

Truth seems safe right"?

"Umm Truth"

"How old were you when you had your first kiss"?

I think about it

"I was about 13 or 14, don't really remember"

Korra looks at me in shock

"How do you not remember your first kiss"? she ask

I shrug

"I didn't really feel a spark or anything I guess , like Opal and Bolin"

The whole room starts laughing

"I like you Asami, good one" Eska says while giving me a hi five

"Ok new boy, truth or dare" Eska ask the young man who just came

"My name is Wu and Dare"

Eska laugh " I dare you to go in Korra's dresser and wear one of her bras"

The whole room say ooooohhhh

Wu face turns red

"Ok" and he gets up

"HEY, so you're just going to have him go into my dresser and invade my privacy like that"? Korra yells

the room gets quiet

Then a smile appears on her face

"I love it, first drawer on the left"

Wu finds one and heads to the bathroom

"Ok while he is in the bathroom let continue, Asami you do one" Opal says

"Me, who do I choose"?

"Anyone" Kuvira says

"Ok then Korra, Truth or Dare"

"I JUST WENT"!

"Then go again" I yell back

She smiles "Feisty didn't think the nice innocent Asami Sato, could yell"

I roll my eyes

"Truth or Dare"?

"Dare"

I think of something she could do, then it pops in my head

"I dare you to try and flirt like a guy when Wu comes back with your bra on"

Korra smiles

"That one was a good one" Bolin says

"Yeah way to go Asami" Desna says putting his arm around me

"Fine I will do it, so you boys will know how foolish you look when you talk to girls"

All the boys laugh

"Enlighten us Korra" Bolin says

 **(Korra)**

I didn't expect for Asami to come up with such a killer dare

I thought she would just want me to sing or something stupid like that

Desna has his arms around Asami for for too long now

I don't know if it the alcohol making me notice this but it's been a long time.

Maybe I should say something

Wu makes his way back into the room wearing my peach color bra

Everyone laughs as I stand up and approach Wu

I lick my lips and touch my chin

"Hey baby, are you a chi blocker because when I see you I can't move"

Wu gets all tense

I put my arms around his waist

"Relax baby, I just want to get to your heart" I start moving my fingers slowly up to his chest and touch his bra

His heart is beating fast

"Ops my bad, that's not you heart"

Wu then backs away from me

"I need to go to the bathroom" he then runs back down the hall while everyone laughs

"Korra not fair, why do that to that poor boy" Kuvira tease

I sit back down "Asami dared me, how did I do"?

Asami face turns red

"You did great" she says coughing and looking away

"Damn Korra, you really turned him on" Eska says

I roll my eyes "I hope not because, I don't want him thinking we're a thing"

Someone comes up the stairs

"Hey what's going on up here"?

Bolin Grandmother stands in our doorway and everyone is looking at her in shock

Bolin gets up

"Nothing Grandmother, it's just a dream" she smiles

"Oh bye dream people" she says

We all wave while Bolin walks her back downstairs

We all burst out laughing

"That was a close one" Kuvira says

"Yeah good thing Wu wasn't here" I add

I take Bolin spot next to Asami

I rest my head on her shoulder "I'm glad you came"

Kuvira laughs "Don't get too happy Asami, Korra is just drunk"

"No I'm not, I just have a little too much alcohol in my system that's all"

Asami starts stroking my hair

"I'm glad I came too, Happy Birthday Korra"

"WAIT IT'S MY BIRTHDAY"

everyone laughs expects me I don't know what's so funny

 **This was a long one, sorry I didn't mention this before this fic won't have any bending in it, just a modern fic but will have LOK and ATLA references**

 **Thanks for the follows and reviews**

 **Happy Father's Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Asami)**

I had so much fun last weekend, for the first time I actually felt like a teenager.

It's noon so that means it's lunch time

I reach for the intercom to make an announcement

"Hello everyone, I want to remind you all to take your lunch break, that is all"

Zhu Li walks into my office

"Hey Asami, what are you having for lunch"?

I hold up my bag of chips and soda

she frowns

"I hate to be a mother right now but, you need a real balanced meal Asami"

"What's wrong with chips"? I look at the nutrition label

"It has potatoes which is a carb, onions which is a vegetable, and water to help me stay hydrated, I don't see the problem"

she laughs

"You are something else Asami, if you don't go out for lunch, I will force you to come home and eat lunch with me, you know the kids love seeing you"

I get goosebumps from the memories of meeting Zhu Li's sons

I get up from my chair  
"Fine I will, go out for lunch" Zhu li smiles

"Great"

* * *

I walk outside to my car and see Korra still loading boxes onto the delivery truck

Doesn't she know its lunch time? I make my way over to her

"Hey" I call out to her but she keeps loading the truck

Is she ignoring me ?

"HEY" I call out again

She then turns around and smiles

"Hey I thought I heard someone saying something" she hops down from the truck

"What's wrong"? she asks while using her shirt to wipe the sweat off her face exposing her stomach

I bring my eyes back to her face

"Well first of all, you should be on your lunch break and not working"

She frowns

"I didn't know, working overtime is a bad thing"

"Well you know what's worse, you passing out from not eating"

She laughs

"You do have a point, but I totally forgot my lunch today, and I really don't want to go home because my mother is having her book club ladies over, and I don't feel like climbing through my window to avoid them"

I can most defiantly picture Korra climbing through her window

"Well you have to eat something, come have lunch with me"

She avoids my glaze

"No it's fine, I can wait until later to eat" and with that statement her stomach starts to growl

I put my hand on my hip

"What were you saying again"? I say with a grin

* * *

Korra is looking out the window

"Where are we going" she asks

"Oh to this nice restaurant, called Element" she makes a gaging sound

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, THAT'S THE BEST RESTURANT HERE"!

She rolls her eyes

"It may be but, you haven't lived until you gone to Temple Diner"

A diner I always wanted to go to one before, I try to hide my excitement and act cool

"Oh a diner I heard about those, we can go there if you want" I say calmly

"No it's fine Asami, it's your lunch, you can choose"

"NO PLEASE I WANT TO GO" I yell out blowing my cover

Korra just laughs

"Wow excited much"?

I keep my eyes on the road to hide my embarrassment

"I'm sorry I never been to one before"

She nods

"Well it's your lucky day because Temple Diner is coming up ahead"

 **(Korra)**

We get to the diner and Kya and I make eye contact

"HEY KORRA I will be right with you" she calls out to me

I find a booth for Asami and I to seat in

I hand her a menu

"Hey don't be nervous, it's just food"

She hits my hand with her menu

"What should I get here, since everyone seems to knows you"

"Well Ms. Sato I suggest the grilled cheese sandwich"

"What's inside"?

Is she serious, this must be a joke

she smiles "I was just joking around"

"Rightttt sure you were"

Kya makes her way over to us

"Hello welcome, what can I get you to drink Korra, other than some soap and water, your mother told me about your potty mouth"

Sound like my mother

"Kya I said one bad word and she tells the whole town, but soap and water does sound great, can I get that with a hint of lemon, Asami would you like one too"?

Kya turns to Asami

"Oh you're that girl who is running the new war production factory, nice to meet you"

Kya extend her hand out for Asami to shake it but I slap it down

"Don't shake her hand, Asami she is a monster, one time me and her were supposed to be babysitting hint her nieces and nephews , but she fell asleep and left me all by myself"

Kya laughs

"Can you blame me, I was tired, have you seen Korra she has enough strength and energy to take out a whole army, just put her in the war and it will be over"

I nod "I agree they should, I'll show that Fire Lord what's up"

Asami laughs and shakes Kya's hand

"Can I get a lemonade to drink please" Kya write down the drink orders

"No problem, I'll be right back to take your orders"

I close my menu

And Asami is just staring at me

"What's wrong this time"? I ask

"Oh nothing just wanted to know, how you and Wu are doing"?

Not this again

"Great you know, we been on a couple of dates, made him dinner, and oh yeah our wedding is in the fall you should totally come"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS"?

"Nooo I hate him, well hate is a strong word, I just don't like him he's so clingy"

Asami crosses her arms

"I don't understand, you say you don't like Wu or Mako and you told me stories about how you turned a few guys down, don't you think maybe your standards are too high"?

I think about it

"NO NOT AT ALL"

"Wow, who's your perfect guy then"?

"Well I don't want them to be perfect"

Asami rolls eyes "Sure you don't because you find them all amazing"

"Fine one he can't be funny"

"Why can't he be funny, wouldn't that make your relationship fun"?

"Maybe, but I have to be the only funny one in our relationship"

"HAHA THAT IS SO STUPID"

Kya brings us our drinks

She sets the lemonade in front of Asami and an ice water in front of me

"Apparently Bumi wouldn't allow me to give soap to our customers so I brought you just water"

I put my hand to my heart "Oh man tell the cook Bumi, that the customers is always right"

Asami laughs

Kya takes out her notepad

"I will make sure Bumi know that, what can I get you two"?

"Can we get two grilled cheeses please"

Kya nods "Do you want the special"?

"Duhhh Kya"

She winks "Coming right up" and she collects our menus

I turn back to Asami and she just smiles

"What's wrong"? I ask

"Nothing it's just you ordered for me"

"I'm so sorry, I thought you wanted a grilled cheese, well I thought you would like it, I will go get Kya"

I stand up but Asami grabs my arm

"Korra I said it was fine" I slowly slide back into my side of the booth

"No it's not fine Asami, I shouldn't have ordered for you, why didn't you interrupt me I tend to just ramble off sometimes"

Why do I always have to do that? I look out the window and I feel someone reach for my hand

"Korra relax, I'm glad you ordered for me"

"Really"?

"Yeah, I didn't really know what to get any way, and I'm sure you ordered something I would enjoy"  
I sigh

"Great because I was going to have a panic attack"

 **(Asami)**

I like the whole atmosphere of this place, everyone seems to be having a good time. The workers here are friendly.

"Hey Asami, how did you meet that guy Iroh"?

I put my drink down

"What made you so fascinated in my love life all of a sudden"?

"Since you want to make it seem like I'm a jerk in mines"

She got me there

" I was walking home in the rain and Iroh happened to see me and offer me a ride home and that's how we met"

"So you basically just got in a car with a complete stranger"

"Nooo he didn't look of a threat"

"I don't know some car pulling beside you, in the rain seems kind of shady"

by Korra bringing the whole Iroh situation to my attention I'm starting to realzie that it was actually quite dangerous

"Is he cute"? I lose my train of thought

"Who is cute"?

"Iroh, the stranger man that picked you up in the rain"?

I dig into my purse to pull out a picture of him and I and hand it to Korra

"He is very attractive, I can see why you like him, he clearly has the muscles"

I laugh

"You think I like him because he's buff"?

Korra shrugs

"Yeah"

"I will have you know that, he is a goofy guy"

"So you do like him"?

"I didn't say that, it's just he's like a brother to me like you and Mako"

Korra smiles

"Well promise me next time you won't just hop in a car with a complete stranger anymore"

"Ok I'll call you if I need a ride then"

Korra laughs

"I can't drive"

"You can't"?

"No my mom usually drops me off places or I walk"

"So you never driven a car before"?

"Nope my father was going to teach me but then he got shipped off to fight"

We sit there in silence

"Well I can teach you how to drive if you want"

"No Asami, It's totally fine"

"But I want to teach you, hey I can add factory owner and driving teacher to my resume"

"Ok I wouldn't mind to leave town for a while"

"Hold your horses, this is a deal so you have to do something for me"

Korra crosses her arm

"What do you have in mind, gardening, cooking, interior design, or I can kill someone"?

Korra then looks around the diner

"I usually charge 20 dollar for a murder but I guess It can be free just for you"

I throw an ice cube at her

"No killing, but I might have to take you on for that offer later, I have this evil soon to be stepmother" I wink

"Then what do you want from me" Korra whines while putting her head on the table

"I want you to teach me how to swing dance"

Korra head pops up

"Why you're already good at it"

I sigh

"yeah but you are just amazing, the way you always hit that landing and get back into rhythm is mind blowing"

"Trust me, you don't want me to be your teacher, it will be long nights, no breaks, and you might even die"

"Well at least I will die knowing how to swing"

Korra's friend brings us our food

"Here, 2 Grilled Cheese specials"

I smile at my plate

"Was this the special"? I ask while Korra is already digging into her food with cheese coming down from her mouth

She shallows

"Yeah, funny story when I first moved here, I was really hungry so I stumbled across this diner and I been crying since I missed my dad you know, so I walk in here and sit at one of these booths by myself like some lonely bum or something playing every sad song on this here juice box and Kya comes over and brings me this grilled cheese sandwich shaped into a circle to make it look like a smiley face, I didn't even ask for it, and ironically it puts a smile on to my face"

I pick up my smiley face sandwich and take a bite all the cheese makes my mouth water and a small moan escapes my mouth

Korra laughs

"Wow doesn't take much to please you"

"What"? I ask

She raises her hands up

"Hey I was kidding no need to fight me"

I pick up a napkin and wipe my mouth

"Want to hear a joke" I ask

"Please not a cheese joke" Korra begs

"Haha trust me it's not cheesy" she groans while I laugh

"Want to know who's jokes are funny" she asks

"Whos"?

"Nachooooos"

We both burst out laughing while everyone in the diner stares at us

 **(Korra)**

I'm waiting for Asami to finish she is such a slow eater I mean it's a sandwich not a 4 course meal

"Aren't we going to be late back to work" I ask looking at the time

Asami takes another bite of her sandwich

"Yeah, but that's fine everyone has their responsibility at the factory"

"Well shouldn't we be doing our then"?

She finally takes the last bite of her grilled cheese

"You take forever to eat Asami"

"How do you know I wasn't just stalling just so I can be with you longer" ?

she says while looking at me those emerald green eyes of hers

My mouth goes dry

Kya comes to the table "Does anyone want dessert" ?

"No we are kind of in a hurry Kya" I say but Asami smiles

"I would love a milk shake"

I look at Asami in shock "Umm we have to get back to work"

Asami rolls her eyes while Kya laughs

"I don't want to be the parent here but, I kind of do have a point"

Asami turns from facing Kya

"Korra, you can get drunk, cuss, and rebel out but you can't be late for work, which by the way I'm in charge of making you totally safe from getting in trouble, how does that make sense"?

"Well my logic can be tricky sometimes"

"Logic was always my favorite topic in math so I don't mind, can I get a mint chocolate chip milkshake please, two straws"

Kya writes It down

"Coming right up sweetie"

I lean back into my chair with my arm crossed

"What did I do wrong now"?

"Well first you basically told Kya, who is friends with my mother that I like to drink, then made is seem like I was a party pooper which you know by the way I am not because I'm pretty great at parties"

" Fine If you want to talk about work let's talk about work, when are you free to learn how to drive"?

"I thought we were going to talk about WORK WORK not some tradeoff"

"When you have to do something to reach a goal or make a purpose it's work Korra, therefore answer my question"!

"Fine I'm free on weekdays and sometimes Tuesdays, what about you and swing lessons"?

"I'm free on weekdays also and Thursdays but I'm sure I can move the both of our schedules around to make other days' work"

"Wow Asami being selfish, thought I would never see the day"?

"Hey big shot you just met me, I'm pretty awesome I have my own apartment, I like music, I hate pickles"

"HOLD UP HOLD UP, you have your own apartment"?

"Yeah why are you so surprised"?

"That is so cool, you can do what you want to do"

"Yeah but I do like going out much"

She can't be serious if I had her life I would be going on road trips every day and everything

Kya brings out Asami's milkshake

"Why did you get two straws for"? I ask

"One for you silly, did you really think I could finish this whole thing by myself"?

"Yeah, but I knew it would probably take you 5 days by how slow you eat"

She blows her straw wrapper at me

"Come on try some, it's really good"

I pick up my straw "I know I had their milkshakes before"

I take a sip and put my hand to my head

Asami laughs "Brain freeze"?

I nod while balling my fist

* * *

We both could only finish half the milkshake

"I'm so full"

Asami nods "I know right why did I order this"?

"I don't know maybe because you wanted to stall to be with me longer" I tease

"Yeah maybe"

Kya makes her way over and I take out my wallet

"No Korra let me pay"

"No Asami let me, it's the least I can do"

"Ok how about we split it"

"Fine"

Asami hands her money to Kya and she walks off

"What"?

Asami laughs "Haha you have to be smarter and faster Korra did you really think I was going to have you pay"

"Well you need to be more careful"

And I point to the side of my lip

She looks at me confused I then reach across the table and with my thumb wipe the whipped crème off the side of her lip

Then sit back down

"Sorry it was bothering me for a while now, we don't want a pretty girl like yourself walking out of here with white stuff around her mouth"

I did not just say that?

Asami looks down and Kya brings back her change

"Thank you so much for the tip, Asami but I can't take all this"

Asami turns to her "No please take it, your service was amazing"

Kya smiles and gives Asami and hug "Thank you so much Asami"

I get up too "Oh so I can't get a hug" Kya laughs

"Sure Korra, I know how you get jealous"

I roll my eyes

" I don't get jealous"

"Yes you do, remember that one time Opal won her spelling bee and I gave her a slice of pie with a heart on it and you got all sad"

I look around

"I don't remember that"

"I DO" Bumi calls out from the kitchen

"NO ONE ASKED YOU BUMI"

Asami and I walk out of the diner and she has yet to say one word to me

We get in the car and she checks her windows

"Hey"

She doesn't say anything

"ASAMI"!

"WHAT"? she says turning to me clearly frustrated

"Why are you acting so weird, one minute you're fine the next you aren't"

"Was it something I did"?

She gets quiet

"ASAMI"!

"NO KORRA IT WAS SOMETHING I DID, I SHOULD HAD NEVER MADE YOU LATE FOR WORK AND I'M SORRY THIS WAS A BAD IDEA"

"What was a bad idea"?

"GOING TO LUNCH WITH YOU"

For some reason my heart drops

"OH WELL, I'M SORRY I RUINED YOUR LUNCH WHICH BY THE WAY I DIDN'T ASK TO GO TO ANYWAY"

I open the car door

And walk out

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING KORRA, I'M SORRY GET BACK IN THE CAR"

I keep walking

"I DON'T WANT A RIDE WITH YOU, MAYBE I CAN FIND A BUFF MAN TO PICK ME UP, BUT OH WAIT IT'S NOT RAINING"

I then run off

 **(Asami)**

I get back into my car and slam my fist down on the steering wheel

Ugh how could I be so stupid I'm such a jerk

Why did Korra have to do that?

Tears start falling from my eyes

I don't even know why she makes me feel like this?

Maybe I should go talk to her or drive after her

No I would probably just make it worse

The worst part is I really had a lot of fun with her today, why did she have to take the whipped cream off my face?

Someone honks their horn behind me

"GO AROUND"! I call out

I put my car back into drive If I didn't have to run a business I would had just gone home but I can't I'm already late.

I really messed up

 **Sorry for the long wait been really busy lately and I wanted to update this weekend so sorry for the typos I will fix them when I get back home. Glad you all are liking my story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Korra)**

I get to work and I'll have you know that I made it 2 days without talking to Asami.

I do my work then leave.

No stopping in her office to ask, how she is doing or anything of that nature.

But it hasn't been easy

avoiding her is hard because she is everywhere.

She did smile at me once yesterday but I just turned away

What did she except my reaction to be, to welcome her back with open arms?

I don't even know what her problem is. We had a great time at lunch then all of a sudden she gets all angry.

I'm sitting on the truck waiting for one of the workers to give me some boxes.

"Hey stranger I hardly see you anymore, it's like you get your work done then run off" Opal says

"Well, what else am I supposed to do, wait around here all day when I'm done with my work"?

Opal frowns

"What's wrong, you been a little tense lately, is it your mother again"?

"No, she been actually kind of nice lately"

Kuvira comes out with my boxes

"Hey I didn't know we were having a meeting instead of working" ?

"Sorry Kuvira,I was just checking on Korra, I'm on my way back inside"

"I know you're Opal"

Opal then waves and walks back inside

"Why are you so mean to her"? I ask Kuvira

"What are you talking about, I'm not"

"Yes you're, just because you're dating her brother doesn't mean you can boss her around"

Kuvira laughs

"Umm my job, is kind of to boss people around"

I pick up one of the boxes

"Well you can be more nicer to people"

Kuvira picks up one of the boxes

"Korra what's wrong"?

I set one box back onto the sidewalk

"WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP ASKING ME THAT"?

"I DON'T KNOW MAYBE BECAUSE YOU'RE ACTING STRANGE AND DIFFERENT"

I sigh "It's nothing ok"

"Does it have something to do with Asami"?

"Why do you say that"? I ask

"Because I saw you get in the car with her a couple of days ago, and when she came back you weren't with her so I asked Asami where you were and she just slammed her office door"

"It has nothing to do with her ok, I'm fine just tired, lifting can be really exhausting"

Kuvira gives me her you're lying look

"Ok whatever you say" and then she walks off

I continue to pack the truck

I don't know why Asami slammed the door she was the one that messed up

not me

 **(Asami)**

It's been 2 days and I have yet to talk to Korra. I did smile at her yesterday but she just gave me the cold shoulder I guess I deserved it.

It's like everywhere I go I see her. The guilt is eating me alive I just want to talk to her. But I don't know what to say.

I have the whole sorry part down, but I don't have an explanation on why I said the things I said . I'm sitting in my office when my phone rings

"Hello" I say picking up the phone

"Asami is this you, it's Lin"?

I'm surprised she is calling me at work

"Yes this is she"

Lin laughs but I can tell it's fake

"Your father is busy packing for his business trip and he wanted me to call you"

"Ok"

"Well I'm going on the trip with him"

I knew that already why does she have to rub it in?

"Yes I'm aware of that Lin"

"Your father doesn't feel right leaving you all alone in your apartment"

What is my father talking about, I been doing great on my own

"Why, I already live on my own why can't I stay by myself"?

"Him and I believe that leaving you by yourself wouldn't be fit"

She has some nerve to make decisions for me like that

"Where do you want me to go then, if I can't stay in my own apartment?"

"Can't you stay with your friends"?

What friends I basically ruined my one and only friendship so far

"No not really"

"Well you can always come with us"

"I CAN'T I HAVE TO WORK"!

"Oh yeah, well I don't know Asami, it's either you come with us or find someone to stay with for 2 days I have to go to a book club meeting today and I don't want to be late goodbye"

"Goodbye"!

I then hang up the phone

This is so dumb I bet it was that dumb Lin idea to not allow me to stay by myself.

I put my head on my desk and hear a knock on the door

"Come in"

"Hey what's wrong" Zhu li asks

"Oh nothing just my dumb evil stepmother, won't let me stay home by myself, so either I go with them or stay with one of my friends"

"That's fun"

I pick my head up "No it's not, I don't want to go on a business trip with my dad flirting it up"

"You could always stay with me"

"No, I couldn't you need your space"

"What are you talking about Asami, you will have fun with me and the boys"

" I know, but that wouldn't feel right, I'll just talk to my father later today"

 **(Korra)**

It's lunch time so I decided to go home for lunch.

I walk through the door of my house and a group of women are sitting in my living room

awww man I forgot my mother was having her book club thingy today.

My mother gets up

"Everyone this is my daughter Korra" I smile and wave trying to get to the kitchen as quickly as possible but my mom stops me

"Don't be rude Korra, tell the ladies about yourself"

I stand there awkwardly

"Hello my name is Korra, I work at the war production factory hints why I look like this right now, and I came home for lunch and if I knew that you all would be here, I probably wouldn't have come home for lunch"

I then walk into the kitchen leaving my mother's friends speechless

my mother locked poor Naga all up in her cage

I turn around and see my mother talking to her group

So I unlock It

I open the cabinet to make me a peanut butter and jelly sandwich

And over hear my mother's book club conversation

"Your daughter is beautiful, I bet all the boys are drooling over her" I pretend to gag at Naga while she looks at my sandwich

I kneel down and let her lick the peanut butter off the spoon making sure my mother isn't watching

"Yeah they're but my Korra is so picky"

The women laugh

"She reminds me of my lover's daughter ,she is the same way she want to be independent"

I never seen this woman before

I walk out the kitchen and try to sneak Naga upstairs

We get halfway past them when my mother stops me

"Korra" I smile

"Yes mother"

"we are having someone stay over for 2 days"

I nod

"Ok that's fine can I go upstairs"? she looks at me suspiciously

"Sure, remember to bring your plate down"

I nod "Ok mother, nice meeting you all"

Naga and I run up the stairs

 **(Asami)**

I decided that I need to talk to Korra it's been too long. I walk outside during our lunch break

she usually works overtime.

She isn't by the truck so I turn back around and Kuvira waves at me

"Are you looking for Korra"? I nod

"Yes have you seen her"?

"Yes, she went home for lunch which is strange she never does that"

"Oh ok"

"Did you and Korra have a fight or something"?

" Did she says something"? I ask

"No but her carefree positive energy was off today, you know"

I sigh

"Yeah we did have a fight, it was all my fault though, I said something I shouldn't have and I feel really bad about it"

"Have you told her that"?

"NO THAT'S WHY I'M LOOKING FOR HER"!

"Well Asami, I feel bad for you, once Korra gets mad, it's over"

My mouth drops and she walks off

"Where are you going"? I call out to her

She walks backwards "Away from you, a storm is coming and I don't want to get caught in the rain" she say laughing

I head back inside and Zhu Li walks out and smiles

"Turn around, you are coming home to have lunch with the kids and me"

This can't get any worse

 **(Korra)**

I'm crossing the street on my way back to work and a car goes through a red light. Making the on going cars swerve out of the way

One car hits a mailbox I run up to the scene

A woman with red hair steps out of the car

Her car doesn't look that damaged just a broken head light

"Hey are you ok"? I ask

The woman turns around and smiles

"Yeah, just glad I'm alive" she says

I frown "I wasn't asking if you were alright I was asking, the mailbox"

She laughs

"Haha very funny"

"No really are you alright, I can call an ambulance" she shakes her head

"No I'm fine, I just need the police"

I look around

"Well they're nowhere to be found" I tease

We stand there

"Oh I'm so sorry my name is Ginger" I smile and shake her hand

"My name is Korra"

"Nice to meet you, no need to wait for the police with me"

"Nonsense, I don't want to just leave you, hurt or not, you were involved in a car accident, also I have a few minutes to spare before I head back to work"

"Where do you work"?

"The War Production Factory" I say looking around

I then notice one of the cars involved in the accident hit a pole and it's tilting over

"That man in the car needs help" I run over to the car

"Korra, don't go it's too dangerous"

I hear sirens but from the look of this pole we don't have time to wait for them

I get to the car window "Hello"

the man turns his head in the car and he is hysterical

"Please help me"!

I look at the pole again trying to find a way I can help this man

"I'm going to die" ! he says

"Shhhh not you aren't"

He starts to panic

"Please stop moving, My name is Korra, I won't let you get hurt, can you relax for me" ?

he nods

Maybe if I he backs up his car really fast he can

noooo that won't work

The pole slowly starts tilting some more

It's going to fall regardless Ugh I wished I was the Avatar then I could metal bend this pole but that's just a comic book

"Ok we need to get you out, and it's going to fall any second now so our best bet is, letting me help and get you out, is that ok"?

He nods again

"Great" I move closer to the driver side

"Ok slowly open your door, and as quickly as possible get out"

"No I can't it going to fall"!

The pole tilts even more the crowd formed around us gasps

"Please just do this, you have a chance just listen to me"

he isn't moving so I just open the car door and the pole tilts further down

"What are you doing"? he asks

"I'm trying to save your life" I try to pull him out but his seat belt is stuck

I start tugging on his seatbelt some more

"We are both going to die" the man says sobbing

I keep trying to get the seat belt off but I need something to cut it then I remember

I reach in my back pocket for my box cutter

"We are going to di…" I hold up my box cutter to his neck

"If you say that one more time, I will make sure I will kill you before the pole" the man looks at me with wide eyes and nods

I start cutting the seatbelt as fast as I can

The pole starts coming further down and my peanut butter sandwich keeps coming up

I think I'm going to be sick

I finally cut the seat belt and push the man out of the car and I fall to the pavement

while the pole comes timbering down on top of the car

I cover my head

" MY CABBAGES" the man yells the police officer run to us

"Are you two ok"?

I look up

"Yes you know, just resting my head on the ground"

The policer officer laughs "You know you just saved this man's life"?

"NO ,SHE DIDN'T SAVE MY CABBBAGES"!

I'm just about to fight this ungrateful old man when news reporters rush over to me

" **What's your name"?**

" **How old are you"?**

" **Were you scared"?**

" **How does it feel to be a hero"?**

I smile I mean it's not every day that you get praised

I move closer to the microphone

"Well my name is Korra, and I'm just like you, I put my shirt on one arm at a time, today was a great day, well not for the cars but for the people in the cars, it all started with my peanut butter jelly sandwith…."

 **(Asami)**

Zhu Li's boys were crazy one of them kept spitting paper balls at me at the table and I was about to scream. It's almost closing time and I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in"

The door opens and it's Opal

"Hey Opal what are you up to"?

"Oh nothing, I just finished my work, and now I'm on my way to load the boxes"

She then covers her mouth

"What do you mean by load the boxes, that's Korra job" ?

She moves her hand from her mouth

"Yeah but I haven't seen her, I think she is maybe sick"

This is so selfish of Korra, she is taking her anger out on the company I can't have our deliveries delayed all because of her grudge with me

I get up from my desk

"Please don't be mad at Korra" Opal says

"It's too late for that, go head home Opal, I will finish loading the truck"

 **(Korra)**

I'm so late for work it's almost closing time.

I make it to the factory and catch my breath from running here

I look up and notice the boxes are not on the sidewalk like I left them

I hear someone lock the back of the truck

I get closer and Asami jumps down from the truck

And we make eye contact she looks mad

she takes off her gloves and throws them to the ground and walks towards me

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE" she yells

I turn around because there is no way she is talking to me with that tone

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM KORRA"?

I can't help but smile at such a dumb question

"I know you aren't talking, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM"?

She stops half way from me

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM OTHER THAN, YOU NOT DOING YOUR JOB"

I can't believe she is mad, I should be the one mad

"I'm sorry, I'm late I have a reason why I was late, there was this ca….." Asami cuts me off

"I DON'T NEED YOUR LIES,YOU WERE LATE, BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO AVOID ME"

I look around in disbelief

"YOU THINK I DIDN'T DO MY JOB BECAUSE OF OUR FIGHT"

She crosses her arm "Yes I do"

"WOW, YES ASAMI YOU ARE SO RIGHT, I PURPOSELY DID ALL THIS TO GET BACK AT YOU" I say sarcastically

I then turn around to head home

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME KORRA, OR YOU'RE FIRED"!

I stop and turn back around

"YOU KNOW WHAT, THAT'S FINE BY ME, YOU WILL DO A GREAT JOB LOADING BOXES, BECAUSE YOU ARE USED TO CARRYING YOUR OWN BIG EGO, LIFTING HEAVY THINGS WON'T BE A PROBLEM"

I then turn back around and continue walking home

 **(Asami)**

I decided to drive to my father's house to take him on that offer by going on the business trip with him.

I know I probably shouldn't be leaving my workers like that especially when I'm short one workers all because of Korra

I can't believe she acted like that, so selfish, so immature

I walk into the house "Father I'm home" he comes around the corner

"Sami, great you just made it for dinner, Lin cooked an amazing dish"

I try to put on a genuine smile

"Great let me wash up"

* * *

I get to the table and Lin fixes me a plate

"How was work today" she asks while taking off her apron and sitting down

"It was great, a lot of weapons were made today"

My father nods "I knew that assembly line I created would be beneficial to you"

I nod

"Have you listen to the radio today" Lin says changing the topic

"No I haven't, what happened" ?

"Well your friend, Korra was on the radio today"

I drop my fork on the ground

"Why"?

Lin smiles "Well she is a hero silly, she saved this man life, a pole was going to fall on top of him, but she stepped in and got him out, all of Republic City is talking about her"

I start to feel sick

"Asami are you ok"? my father asks

I take a sip of water

"Yess I'm fine"

"Good because, I don't want to leave you here when you're sick"

"Wait I can stay here while you two go on your business trip"?

My father wipes his mouth

"Yes, I wanted you to come but Lin insisted, that you stay"

I look at Lin and she smiles at me

"Thank you Lin, I appreciate it" she nods

"Welcome, but you can only stay under one condition, you must stay with someone"

"Who"?

"Well I met, this woman at my book club, and I told her about your dilemma, and she said you could stay with her and her daughter for two days"

"Who"?

"Your friend, the hero Korra"

No not her, I basically just fired her for saving someone's life, she is going to kill me

"No father, it's fine I can just go with you and Lin"

my father looks at me with a concern look

"You can't Asami, I already paid for Lin and I train ticket and all the seats are booked, you have no other option but to stay with your friend"

Staying with Korra for 2 days I might as well get shipped off to war

 **Happy Fourth of July**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Asami)**

I'm on my way to Korra's house I decided it would be best if I stopped by on my lunch break. I really don't know how this whole situation will play out.

The only thing I know is I need to apologize to Korra for overreacting and firing her, and hopefully she will take her job back because who am I kidding

No one is quite capable of loading the truck as quickly and effetely as Korra.

I park my car on the side of her sidewalk even though no one is parked in the drive way.

I take out my suitcase and walk to the door. I get to the door and knock but no one answers

Maybe no one is here maybe I should come back later. I turn around and see a boy waving at me

He looks familiar

Wait I know him "Hey Bolin" I say with a smile while he jogs over to me

"Hey Asami, what are you doing around these parts"?

"I'm staying with Korra and her mother but no one seem to be home so, I'm going to stop by later"

He laughs

"You do know you only knocked once, right"?

"Yeah but her car isn't here so, maybe they went to the store or something"

"Nonsense Korra is here"

I start to panic

me being in a house with her all by myself she will Kill me. At least Bolin could vouch for me

He then kneels down and picks up a mat

"Here, Korra always keeps a key under the mat for me"

"Well that very unsafe" I say while Bolin tries to open the door

"Korra is unsafe, didn't you hear about her, helping that man yesterday, she could had been killed"

My guit sweeps across my body again

He opens the door

"Thank you Bolin" he smiles and turns around

"Don't you want to come in"? I ask

He shakes his head "No I have to help my grandmother, go on in, are you scared" he tease

Yes very scarred

"If you need anything, I'm across the street" he says

I nod

"Will do, and if you hear a scream, don't hesitate to call the police" I call out

He laughs

"You're funny Asami"

But I'm dead serious

I walk inside and Korra is nowhere to found maybe she is, with her mother.

 **(Korra)**

Naga gets up from being on top of me causing me to wake up while she runs downstairs

"Naga relax it's just my mom back from the store"

I try to go back to sleep but I can't I'm jobless and my mother doesn't even know she thinks I'm sick but to be honest I'm a disappoint

How am I suppose to survive this summer being with my mother all day.

I can see it now, her dragging me along to her tea parties or book club showing me off to her friends and soon to be husbands.

Just last night my mother when on talking about how what I did was dangerous

most mothers would be like

"Wow my daughter is such a hero"

But not my mother she was like 'Oh Korra you could have been hurt, no man want's a girl with a scar on her face'

That's it, I can't lay here in my bed in self pity I need to get up

I get up out of bed and head into the shower

* * *

I put on my light blue tank top and high waist shorts and try drying my hair off with a towel

I usally just let it air dry and who am I trying to impress?

I'm not leaving the house Naga has yet to come back upstairs my mother must have bought her a treat

"Mom I'm starving what did you get from the store" I call out while running down the stairs

I Past the window and my mother car isn't here

If she isn't here then who is? I grab a baseball bat near my door and slowly make my way around the corner slowly leaning against the wall

I peep into the kitchen and I can't see who's in my kitchen but I know someone is in there

I can't believe Naga

she was suppose to bark for an intruder it's up to me, to protect this family

With my bat tight in my hand I jump into the kitchen

Making Asami drop her food on the floor

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE"? I ask

She slowly backs away "KORRA I KNOW YOU'RE MAD BUT PLEASE DON'T KILL ME"?

What is she talking about?

Then I remember the bat held In the air I slowly put it down

While she sighs in relif

"How did you get in here"? I ask grabbing the broom from the pantry to sweep up the mess she made

"Bolin opened the door for me, and I can clean it" she tries to grab the broom but I hold it back

"No I have it, you stick with making messes" she doesn't say anything

"Your Mother didn't tell you"?

"Tell me what"?

"That I will be staying with you for 2 day"

I remember now my mother was talking about having someone over but I didn't think it would be Asami

"DON'T YOU HAVE AN APARTMENT"!?

"Yes I do but my father wont let me stay in it all by myself"

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE"

"I know"

I finally throw the waste of food in the trash

"Korra, I want to apologize for…" I cut her off

"FOR BEING A JERK, PARANOID, RUDE, COCKY.."

"Ok Korra I get it"!

"Do you because, I don't understand you"

"I don't understand myself either, the point is I'm sorry for everything, and I really want you to come back to work"

I cross my arm

"Why so you can attack me again, for saving a life"?

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME YOU WERE LATE BECAUSE YOU WERE SAVING A LIFE"?

She can't be serious

"I tried too but you cutted me off, saying how I avoided you"

"Well you were, weren't you"?

I walk past her to put the broom back into the pantry

"Korra"!

"WHAT"?

"Were you avoiding me"?

" First of all this is my house, and since you arent my boss anymore I don't have to answer that"

She frowns

"So you don't want your job back"?

I walk out the kitchen while Asami follows me

"Please Korra, we need you at the factory"

I try not to smile

"Oh do you and why is that"?

"Because you're a hard worker, and we value your workmen ship"

Yes, I will take my job back but I don't want her to know that just yet, I'll just mess with her

"I'll think about it" I say looking out the window for my mom

"KORRRRRRRRRA PLEASEEEEEE"

I close the curtains

"Why do you even want me there anyway, last time I checked going to lunch with me was a bad idea, yet you want me to work for you"

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that Korra"

"Really because, you said those exact words"

"I said those things because I was embarrassed, ok"!

I turn around and face her

"Why"?

She then drops her head to hide her blush

"Because I had whipped crème on my face, and I made my self look like a fool infront of you"

I try not to laugh

"You were embarrished from something so small, that's baby stuff when it comes to me"

"So you have embarrishing stories worser than mines"?

"Yep, and since you're staying here for 2 day, I'm sure you will see a collection of them with my mom, let me take you the guest room"

 **(Asami)**

I'm so relived that Korra isn't mad at me anymore, sure she didn't take her job back but I'm sure we can work on that.

We get to the room and it's just down the hall from Korra's room

She opens the door

"Sorry it's messy we used to store all of our moving boxes in here"

I get to the bed a pick up a stuff Momo toy

"Awww is this yours"? I ask while Korra tries to grab it from my hand but I'm moving the toy out of reach

"No it's a friend" she says still trying to take it away

I smile

"Oh really then why does it say Korra on the tag"? I throw it to her and she catches

"Why would you throw him, hes fragile" she say squeezing it

"Thought he wasn't yours"?

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSSE TO BE AT WORK, YOUR LUNCH BREAK IS UP"!

I unpack my suitcase

"What if I don't want to go back to work" I ask

Korra closes back my suitcase

"No we arent doing this again"

"Doing what"? I ask

"You know the, oh I just want to be with you" I can't help but smile

"But I do Korra, forget about Wu, I'm way better than him" I grab her hand and she gets all tense

Then we hear the door open downstairs

"That's my mom have to go help her" she then lets go and run downstairs

I just love messing with her

I continue unpacking my bags

* * *

I make my way downstairs and I see Korra sitting on the counter eating an apple so I walk into the kitchen

Her mother sees me and pulls me into a hug

"Asami, you're here Korra didn't tell me"

I look at Korra and she just smiles

"Sorry mother, I tend to forget about things that arent important" I give her an evil glare while she winks at me

"Are you hungry, I just went to the store"

"Mom clearly Asami can see that"

"KORRA STOP SASS MOUTHING ME AND GET OFF THE COUNTER" she then hops down

"Yes, I am Mam I bought my own lunch, but I was a little startled and it fell to the floor" I say looking at Korra thinking about the whole baseball bat incident earlier

"Awww I'm sorry to hear that, let me make you something"

"No it's fine I really need to get back to work"

"Nonsense, Korra get the bread out, so I can make your friend a sandwich to go"

Korra protest

"Why do I have to make her a sandwich, why can't you do it"?

"KORRA I DIDN'T SAY YOU HAD TO, I JUST SAID GET THE BREAD"

I cross my arm in amusement

Korra then comes back with the bread

"Here" she says pushing it in my arms

"Korra where are you going"? her mother asks

"To my room mother is that ok, or do you want me to supervise you making a 25 seconds sandwich"

She heads up the stairs leaving me alone with her mother at least I have Naga

I spoke to soon she just walked past me and headed upstairs with Korra

"So Asami, do you have a boyfriend"?

I clear my throat at such an unexpected question

"No, but I do have a fella who is in the war and we are pretty close"

She nods

"What's his name"?

"Iroh, he just made rank he's a General now"

"That's amazing won't you be a happy bride marrying a General?"

Korra wasn't kidding when she said her mother pushes marriage on everyone

"I guess, but I don't want to get marry anytime soon"

"Why not, you're a pretty, talented girl, sure the whole owning a factory thing is a little intimidating to men, but I doubt you will continue once the war is over"

Out of politeness I smile

"I like to take everything day by day"

She hand me my sandwich

"I agree"

"Thank you for my sandwich, I should be home later this evening"

"Ok Asami, isn't Korra going with you"?

I stop in my trail and turn around

"Oh she doesn't have to come in today"

She smiles "Good, I thought she got fired or something"

"Never I would never fire my best worker"

Korra's mom smiles

"Awww, be safe and a storming is coming so be careful"

"I will, see you soon"

 **(Korra)**

I'm relaxing in my room when I notice how messy it is. What if Asami comes in and see how messy it is and judges me.

I start to get paranoid looking all my comics on the floor maybe I should clean.

Wait why do I care what she thinks it's not like I have anything to prove.

I lay back down

Maybe I should just organizes my stuff

Just cleaning my shelf turns into me cleaning my whole room

I'm sweeping when my mother knocks on the door

"Korra, you cleaning, I can't believe it"

"Mom you know I enjoy cleaning my room" she laughs and sits on my well made bed

I try not to scream

"So what does your friend like to eat"?

"I don't know mother, food I guess"

She frowns "I want to cook her a great meal, you told me her mother passed, i doubt she had any home cooked meals"

"Mom that doesn't even make sense, her mother has nothing to do with cooking, men can be a chief also"

"Ok Korra, I don't want to fight with you"

"I'm not fighting with you, it's just you don't make any sense"

My mother gets up

"Well we're having eel and rice, for dinner, and how about you make your famous blueberry pie, I'm sure Asami would appreciate that"

I roll my eyes

"Fine mother, I will make the pie, can you leave please"

She laughs while I walk her out

 **(Asami)**

Now that Korra doesn't hate me anymore I feel great. I decided I would walk around the factory and be more hands on with the other workers instead of hanging out in my office stacking my paperclips

I walk to Kuvira and she smiles

"Hello Asami, what bring you to our production line"?

"I just wanted to witness for myself how hard working you all are"

Kuvira and I walk down the path watching the girls

we get to a door that says caution

"I'll have you know Asami, past these doors is where we build the bombs and they're very hazardous"

I nod

"I'm well aware of that Kuvira, I already took off any form of metal, or anything that may trigger an explosion"

Kuvira push open the door and everything is so quiet

You can tell the girls working here are taking their task seriously one small mistake can cause this whole factory to explode

I could never do such a task and I'm so glad these brave women volunteered

Kuvira stops at one of the ladies

" Suki, tell what you're doing" she then grabs another bomb

"Well my task is to scrub the surface, to get rid of all the splinters or any sharp object that could hurt the solider or whomever is operation it"

Suki then passes the bomb to the next person in line and smiles

"Thank you Suki" I say while touching her shoulder and moving on to the next person in the line

* * *

After meeting all the brave women and understanding their tasks fully we leave the room

"Thank you Kuvira, for walking me through, I don't think I would have survived in the bomb room without you"

"No problem Asami, yes it's scary at first but I'll have you know with us being prepared for the worst really helps"

Opal runs to us

"Hey" she say while giving us both a hug

"Hello Opal, must you show public display affection at work" Kuvira says

Opal then pulls away

"I know you aren't talking about PDA, I just saw you last week kissing Baatar"

A couple of the workers start giggling making Kuvira storm off

"Good she left, can I talk to you"? Opal asks

"Yes sure" she then drags me to the corner

"I know why Korra, wasn't at work yesterday, she saved someone life" she whispers

"I know Opal"

"YOU DO"?

"Yes, but I fired her"

"WHAT"? Opal screams I cover her mouth

"Keep it down" I then move my hand from her mouth

"We had a fight and I thought she was avoiding me that why she didn't show up to work, so I fired her"

"DID YOU TALK TO HER"?

"Yes, I'm actually staying over her house for 2 days"

"Wow how is that going, it must be awkward"

I sigh

"Yes a little, but we made up, but she doesn't want to take back her job"

"Haha sounds like Korra"

"What do you mean"?

"Korra likes to play games with you, she tells you she doesn't want something but she really does"

"I don't understand Opal"?

"What I mean is, you're going to have to bribe her or work off your debt"

"But what if, that still doesn't work"?

Opal laughs while patting my shoulder

"Trust me she will be back, no way she wants to spend her summer with her mom, trust me she will be back"

I head back into my office and turn on the radio and my swing music is cut off by a public service announcement

 **Greeting Republic City, this is your President speaking and I want to let you all know that our boys just invaded Fire Nation Occupied Ba Sing Se, our mission was a success but the war is not over yet, keep doing your part on the home front, that is all**

My music comes back on

This is great this could mean the end of the war soon.

Zhu Li comes into my office

"Did you hear the news"? she asks just as excited as I am

"Yes, how many of our bombs do you think they used"? I ask as we hug

"I don't know, I doubt they used any to be honest"

"I say this call for a celebration, tell all the workers that they have a day off tomorrow"

 **(Korra)**

I'm in the kitchen making what my mother calls my world famous pie but to be honest I just read some Ask Katara article in the store once

I'm pouring the filling into the crust when I notice someone watching me

"you can be girly when you want too" Asami says with a smirk

"I'll have you know that, cooking isn't just a women job"

"I know I'm just teasing you"

" If I knew you were going to sneak up on me I would have made this pie earlier"

She walks into the kitchen

"I'm sorry did you expect for me to say Honey I'm home"?

I can't help but smile

"A matter of fact, I did" she open the oven for me while I put the pie in

"So are you a great cook"? she asks

"Why don't you just taste it and find out" I say while trying to take off my apron

I can't seem to untie this double knot

"Korra let me help you"

"No I have it, thank you very much" I use one finger and try to loosen the knot

This is exhausting I finally give up

I look up and see Asami's amusing smile

"Can you help me" I ask

"Sure"

I hold my arms out so she can untie the knot

She laughs

"Why are you laughing"? I ask

"Because you have your legs and arms spread out, like you're being searched"

I pull away

And head to the draw

"I'm sorry, Korra what are you doing"?

"I'm going to get some scissors to cut the knot out"

I'm looking through the draw but I can't seem to find the scissors

"MOM WHERE ARE THE SCISSORS" I scream out next thing I know my apron falls down to the floor

I turn around

"How did you… what did.. you.." Asami picks up the apron

"Being the only child and having a busy father, it's not hard being unnoticed"

She then walk out of the kitchen

 **2 hours later**

"Is everyone ready for dessert"? my mother asks

"Yes please" Asami says

I knock down a couple of my vegetables for Naga

my mother gets up and head to the kitchen leaving Asami and I

"I saw that" she says with a smirk

"Saw what"?

"You knocking your vegetables to Naga, you need to eat them in order to be strong, for you job"

"First of all, who said I wanted my job back, and second are you calling me not strong"?

My mother brings the pie to the table

"Korra it turned out great" my mother says

"A course mother I made it"

My mother gives me a stern look "Remember Korra stay humble"

I'm not really in the mood for dessert so I just play around with my slice

Asami takes a bite and her eyes does some weird thing

"This is so good Korra"

"Thank you"

"No really Korra, this is the best pie I ever had"

"Thats what everyone says, when she makes it, my daughter is a chief, she will make her husband quite happy"

I take a sip of my drink to avoid saying something I will regret

"Well she is making me quite happy with this pie" Asami winks

"Can you cook Asami" I ask

"Not really, maybe Korra can teach me"

I almost choke on my water

"I'm sure Korra, will love to show you how, wouldn't you Korra"?

"NO"

My mother mouth drops

"KORRA"

"I'm sorry mother but I don't want to teach anyone anything" I get up from the table

"Korra where are you going"? my mother asks

"To bed is that ok, I'm not really up for dessert"

 **(Asami)**

I just changed into my nightwear and notice that Korra door is finally open

Maybe I should go check on her she seemed really upset at dinner

I head down the hallway and I see her laying on her bed looking at her ceiling

I know on her door

"Hey"

She looks up

"Are you ok, you seemed upset, at dinner" she doesn't say anything

"The rain is starting to pick up" I add

Still nothing from her

"Well I'm heading to bed now, so goodnight" I turn back to head back to my room then stop to say something else

"Hey, I'm sorry if I put you on the spot at dinner today, I didn't mean to offend you, I was just joking around, I don't really need you to teach me how to cook"

She still doesn't say anything

I pet Naga and walk back into the guest room and head into bed

* * *

 **(Korra)**

I'm laying in bed and Naga starts licking my face

"Go back to sleep girl" I push the covers closer to my face but Naga keeps bothering me

"What girl" ?

She then gets up and starts clawing at the door

"What it's just a storm relax girl"

She never is like this, Naga isn't afraid of storms maybe she wants to sleep with my mother I open the door for her

But she heads into the guest room where Asami is

"Stop girl" I whisper

I get to the door way and Asami is tossing and turning and Naga is by her side

Looks like she is having a nightmare I get to her side and try to wake her but she keeps clenching her blanket

"Asami wake up"

She keeps moving I don't know what type of nightmare she is having but she really is scarred

"ASAMI"!

She then wakes up with fear in her eyes

"What"?

I sit beside her "You were having a nightmare"

She looks around the room "I was'?

"Yeah, are you ok"?

She nods

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry I woke you" she says

"No Naga was the one who woke me"

We sit there in silence I decide to get up

A flash of lighting hits the window

Asami grabs my arm then lets go "Sorry"?

"No it's ok, I was scarred of lighting before, goodnight"

"Goodnight Korra"

I get halfway down the hall but something makes me stop so I walk back into her room

"Asami"

She turns over

"Yes"?

"Do you want me to stay with you, you know in case you have another nightmare"

She leans forward

"No, it's alright, I don't want to keep you up"

"No you wont, I don't mind staying"

I sit down in one of the chairs with Naga laying across my feet

* * *

I feel someone touch my shoulder I open my eyes

"Korra, you can't sleep in a chair" Asami says

I wipe my eyes

"No it's fine, go back to sleep"

"I can't knowing that you're sleeping in a chair"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine"

"Why can't you just go to bed I'm fine"

"No don't want to leave you here all by yourself"

"Well I how about you just join me in bed, if you don't want to leave me"

My heart starts beating rapidly

" I don't think that's a good idea"?

She looks at me confused

"Why not, I don't snore, is the almighty Korra scarred"? she tease

"Noooo, just what will my mother think"

"What will your mother think"? she whispers

"Fine I will come to bed, but I'm just laying there until you fall asleep then I'm leaving"

 **(Asami)**

I can't stop looking at Korra's long hair it must take forever for her to wash it.

We have been laying here for 20 minute now and I'm not one bit tired I start playing with her hair

"Stop Asami, why aren't you asleep"? she wines clearly she is tired

"I'm not tired"

"Well go to sleep"

I notice that Korra likes to sleep on her side

"Korra"?

"WHAT ASAMI"!

"Are you tired"?

"No go to sleep"

"You sound tired"

"Well I'm not Asami"

We lay there while the rain starts slowing down

"Korra"?

She doesn't answer back maybe she is ignoring me

I lean forward and she really did fall asleep she looks so peacefully I move closer to her and wrap my arms her waist

while I try to fall asleep

 **Awww they made up, this story is going to start picking up have some great ideas for this story stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Korra)**

I'm lying in bed but Naga keeps moving. I don't have work today so why is she trying to wake me up. I open my eyes and Naga is in my face sitting on the floor.

Ugh it's too late for this, I close my eyes and turn to my side. To avoid Naga

wait if Naga is on the ground then who is…

I open my eyes and come face to face with Asami she is still asleep. Wait I slept in here last night ? oh now I remember, I must had fell asleep.

If I get up I'm going to wake her, and I don't want to do that, she had a rough night due to her nightmare.

I look at my clock and it's 1:00 oh my spirits its 1 that means Asami over slept for work.

"Asami"! she then groans still not opeing her eyes, I hop out of bed.

"You're late for work"! she then pulls the blanket over her head.

"Do you not care, remember you got all bent out of shape because I was late, you need to get up"! I look in the mirror and wow I have some serious bed head.

"ASAMI GET UP"! she then leans forward

"FINE I'M UP"! she says wiping her eyes.

"You have work, you're late why arent you moving"? she yawns

"Because, I gave everyone a day off"

"I didn't know, sorry I woke you up" she gets out of bed

"It's fine, I needed to wake up anyway, I don't usually sleep this late into the day"

"Why not"?

"I don't know, I don't sleep well"

I nod remembering the nightmare she had last night I don't know if I should ask her what it was about because I don't want her to revisit the thing that made her so worried

"Did you sleep well last night, at least"?

She starts making the bed "Actually yes"

"you know what, me too" she smiles

"Really"?

I straighten out the sheets "Well other than you asking me a thousand questions, yeah it was good"

"Well that probal…." Asami is talking to me but I'm not really paying attention, something catches my nose. Something sweet and buttery then it clicks

I run down the stairs skipping the last 2 steps and run into the kitchen and my nose was correct

"PANCAKESSSS"! I yell out while my mom shhhs me

"Be quiet Asami, is still asleep" she tells me I'm trying to see which is the perfect pancake to eat.

They all will taste the same but there is always that one perfect pancake. In the stack and only the best of the best has the eye for it.

"No Asami, is awake I woke her up" my mother puts her spatula down

"WHY WOULD YOU WAKE HER KORRA"! she then slaps my hand while I was try to get a pancake

"Well I didn't know, I thought she had work today"

"Well go ask your friend if she wants pancakes" she says while I'm already pouring the syrup on to my stack.

* * *

My mother just left for one of her book club meetings and Asami and I are sitting in the living room

"I'm so boreeerrrrddddd"

"You're"? Asami asks while petting Naga I turn over on to my stomach to face her.

"Duhhhhh, there is nothing for us to do"

Asami then gets up and grabs her keys "Then lets go " I get up

"Where are we going"?

"It's a supriseeeeeee"

 **(Asami)**

This is my last hope to get Korra to come back to work, if this doesn't work, I don't know what will. Korra is not the girl to take money. So that's why I say this is my last hope.

After driving away from the city I think this is the perfect place to start. So I park the car on the side of the ride

"Ummm Asami, there is nothing here" I look down the dirt long road

"I know that's why I stopped here" I say while taking out the keys

"Are you trying to kill me, because I'll have you know that, I have a lot of people who love me,and will know that you were the last one I was with"

I laugh at such a crazy scenario then I remember I thought Korra was going to kill me so I stop laughing

"Korra, I'm trying to teach you how to drive" I say while handing her the keys

She slowly takes them

"So you're teaching me how to drive, so when you kill me, my fingerprints will be on the wheel and you will make it seem like I kidnapped you and you killing me was only self defense"

"NOOOO, I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU"

Korra and I both switch sides and she grabs a hold of the wheel and starts making car sounds while turning the wheel.

She starts laughing "I'm so excited" if she is this happy and the car hasn't even moved yet I wonder how happy she will be when it does.

"Ok the pedal in the middle is the brakes, the other one is the gas, PLEASE KORRA DON'T GET THEM CONFUSED"

She nods and repeats brake and gas to herself

"Great, D stands for drive and that means you're going forward and R stand for reverse and you use that to go backward, those are the two I want to focus on today"

"Okay that's great"

"Now put the key in the car, to start the engine, while your foot is still on the brakes"

The car makes a humming sound that good.

"Amazing, now still keeping your foot on the brakes put the car in drive, and then slowly move your foot off the brakes so we can move forward"

Korra takes a deep breath and takes her foot off the break and we start moving forward.

I see something in the road

"Korra slow down and turn the wheel to avoid that object in our lane"

The car then moves quickly forward and Korra swerves out of the way into the grass.

"KORRA I SAID BREAK, NOT ACCELERATE "!

She gets out the car

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING"? I ask getting out of the car too she has her hand on her knee trying to catch her breath

She then sits on the ground "Asami, I'm sorry, I'm not ready" I sit beside her

"Korra, I think you're ready, you're just a little bit shaken up, trust me I was just like you when my Father taught me how to drive, it's okay, I'm okay, your okay"

She isn't looking at me just looking at the ground.

"How about we try it again, It's not your fault, I should have instructed you more" I get up and offer her my hand

"Come on, I know you aren't a quitter, and besides if you don't get up, I will tell Wu that you said his name in your sleep"

"I DID NOT and even if I did it was most likely a nightmare"!

"I know but he doesn't" she then hops up

"What are we waiting for"?

 **(Korra)**

I get back into the car and check the mirrors and turn to Asami

"Relax, the first thing you need to fix is the placement of your hands"

"What do you mean" I ask

She then moves my hand on the wheel "Now with your hand like that, you will have more control on where you want to steer your car"

I move the stick to put it in drive but Asami puts her hand on top of mines and moves it down

"You were going to put it in drive, unless you want to drive in the grass, you need to go backward which is reverse"

I can't move I feel a wave of shock go through my body all at once. She then lets go of my hand and puts her seatbelt on

"What's wrong"? I clear my throat and look out the window

"Oh nothing, just wanted to make sure no cars were coming" I back up slowly so the car is out of the grass then turn the wheel left to straighten out

"Now put it in drive" we move forward back on to the road.

"Great Korra, now you can increase your speed just a little" I put my foot on the gas and we start moving faster

* * *

I been driving for a good amount of time. I don't even know what time it is, All I know is it's getting pretty dark now.

"Lets switch so we can get home" Asami says while I pull over

"What, you don't trust me, to get us home safety"?

"No I didn't say that, I just want to get us home quickly"

"Ohhhhh so you're calling me a slow driver huh"

"Yes, exactly

"Well I want to see how fast you can drive this car" I say while sidling in the passenger seat"

She puts the car in reverse and turn the wheel then speeds off

I look out the window we are probably going 35 mph right now never mind I spoke too soon, we are going 45 mph now

"Ummm do you think maybe we are going too fast" I say trying to find something to hold on to

"Compared to how slow you were going, no I don't" she says while turning on a very narrow curve.

Yep she is defiantly trying to kill me

* * *

We pull into the driveway and I roll around on the ground

"I'M SAFE, THANK SPIRITS I'M SAFE, I LOVE THE GROUND"

"Stop exaggerating, it wasn't that bad beside if it wasnt for the gas rationing I would have probaly gone faster" Asami says walking over me

" YOU Call almost crashing into a road sign that said 20 mph, while you were driving 45 not bad" I take out my house key since

My mom isn't here yet, ugh I hate this key it always acts funny when I turn it.

"Korra, can I ask you something when we get inside"?

"Yes sure, first we need to get inside" I then turn the key to the right and it opens.

"HEY KORRA WHAT'S UP"! Bolin says while coming out of my kitchen

"Hey Bolin, when did you get here"? I ask while we do our handshake

"Not too long ago, and tell your Mom she need to buy some more turkey meat"

"Gotcha, be respectful say hi to Asami" I tell Bolin

He runs over and waves to her "Hello Asami, sorry forgot you were still staying over, maybe I would have dressed better"

"It's totally fine, it's not my house do as you will"

"You already know" he says while hopping on to the couch

"So where were you two"?

"Asami was teaching me how to drive"

"Ohhhhh your mom is going to kill you"

"I know that's why you arent going to tel herl" he then zips his lips

"Your secret is safe with me along side your other ones"

"Wait what other secrets"? Asami asks

"Korra is so bad, she does a lot of stuff that her mother doesn't know about it" I throw a pillow at Bolin

"Can you keep your mouth shut Bolin"

He laughs "No, why can't I tell Asami, she is your friend right, all your other friends know about you and my brother"

"GET OUT BOLIN"! he laughs and gets his coat

"Fine relax, I'm leaving but you better tell her before I do" he then kisses my cheek and walks out

"TURKEY MEAT REMEMBER" I then shut the door, I turn back around and Asami is looking at me suspiously

"What happened with you and Mako"? I hate Bolin him and his blabber mouth

"Don't worry about it, what did you have to tell me"? I start heading to the kitchen while Asami follows me

"Not saying until you tell me the story about Mako and you" she says with a smirk

"FINE DONT TELL ME IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO KNOW" I reply back

Fearing for your life really makes you hungry, Bolin is right my mom does need to get some turkey meat

"Did you and Mako drink together"? Asami asks

"No"

"Did you and Mako steal from a store"?

All the things she is saying isn't even that bad, compared to me.

"No Asami we did not steal from a store"

I decide on just making some toast I get out the jam

"Did you and Mako like get caught in bed or something"

I drop the Jam on the ground at such a crazy question

"NO WAY, I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM"!

"Why are you so freaked out by what I said I was just teasing you, unless…" a big grin appears on her face

"Don't you say it" I tell her while running out of the kitchen up the stairs while she chases me

"YOU DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT…"

I cut her off

"Don't you dare say it Asami" she then smiles

"Fine I wont say it" I take a deep breath

"Thank you"

"YOU DON'T LIKE TALKING ABOUT SEX"

Ugh why did she have to say that word, I cover my ears

"Asami, I told you, not to say that word" she laughs

"This is crazy, Korra you are just too funny"

"HA HA HA, great now leave" she then sits on my bed

"Nooo, this is just too funny, weren't those educational videos funny in school, the funniest part was when the teacher would stand in front of the class

And hold up a picture of an adolescent teen girl's…" I cut her off before she can finish her sentence

"Asami I told you, I didn't want to talk about it"!

"Why not we're girls, and besides I think it's quite interesting no need to be self concuisous"

"I'M SELF CONSCIOUS, IT'S JUST I HAD A BAD EXPERIENCE IN MY WHOLE PUBERTY PHASE"

"Tell me please I'm so bored" Asami then lays backward on my pillow and pats the space beside her

"Tell me please, story time" I roll my eyes and lay beside her

"Okay but, I warn you this is a very tragic story, may make you cry" she then starts to wipe her eyes

" I will try not to cry"

 **(13 Year Old Korra's Tragic Story)**

Back in the Southern Water Tribe our town's grocery store is very small. I mean everyone knows everybody there

I wake up to a pain in my stomach, so I go downstairs to get some breakfast, as I'm hitting the corner to the kitchen

The pain comes again, I grab the wall trying to support myself. I start to feel dizzy I slowly fall to the ground. With all the strength I had I start crawling to the nearest bathroom.

I just barely make it to the door and get up and open the door and use the bathroom

I clench my stomach and what I see next makes me almost pass out, At that moment I knew I was going to die.

All I could think about was how tragic it would be to die on the toilet, I can see it now at my funeral, terrible bathroom puns like

"She defiantly had a POTTY MOUTH'

'I hope she REST room in Peace'

Or even worse ' When you have to GO you have to GO" it was like someone was stabbing my stomach

And from the outcome of the pain maybe someone was, so like any 13 year old girl I call my mother

I hear her come down the stairs

"I'm in the bathroom" I call out she knocks on the door

"I'm in the bathroom" I say with all the strength I have left

"I know Korra, what's wrong"? I don't want to waste my last few breaths I have left but I do it anyway

"Mom I'm dying"

"How are you dying sweetie"? I then open the bathroom door

"Awww sweetie, you're aren't dying trust me, I know it feels like it, but you aren't, you are officially a woman"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN"?

* * *

After taking a quick shower I feel a little bit better, the stomach pains are called cramps apparently, I don't know why they call it that

I would call them EarthBenders because it feels like tiny earth benders are throwing rocks in your stomach making you want to bend down to the earth.

We walk into the only grocery store and he is here the most handsome, beautiful, and strong boy in the whole town

My heart starts beating and even though I feel like I'm dying I start to feel alive

nevermind an Earthbender just hit my stomach

My mother grabs a baskets and the cute boy is bagging up a woman's groceries

His name is Jet,occasionally he talks to me.

One time he asked me if I needed help caring the bags to my car but I learned from one of the magazines my mother keeps.

a good way to get a boy's attention is to play hard to get so I reply with

'NO THANK YOU, I'M A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN, WHO IS CAPABLE OF CARRYING HER OWN BAGS"

And walk off, he was in shock so I guess the magazine worked

Anyway since that day he been very nice to me. We get to an aisle I never been before

"Okay Korra, since you're a woman now, you need to get some things"

"But I already have a lot of things Mom" she laughs

"Yes, you do, but we need to get you these" she then holds up this big packages

"Super Absorbent , is that suppose be a sponge" she laughs again I don't know whats so funny

"No Korra, you use these when you are on your period"

I don't know why they call it a period, because if it starts, shouldn't it be called capitalization and not a ending of a sentence?

We pick out some other stuff and get to the register and we go into Jet's Line I get so excited

My mother puts the stuff on the register while he rings it up

Wait what if he see the package and thinks it's mine, then he will never speak to me again

"Hello Korra" Jet says to me and winks ohh his winks makes me melt

"Heyyyy Jet" I say then I see Jet almost pick up the Package, I need to get out of here

"Mom can I sit in the car"? I ask she then turns to me

"Why does your stomach hurt"? I look at my mother then back at Jet

"Oh honey relax, this young man has a mom, he knows about girls being on their menstruation "

At that moment my heart stopped, the world stopped I look at Jet and his face turns red

"Yeah, Korra, It's okay" he says while looking away fromt me while ringing up the rest of the items

I then run out into the parking lot and cry not just because my mother humiliated me in front of my crush but because the pain in my stomach hurts so bad

 **(End of Tragic Story)**

I look at Asami and she is just staring at me

"Say something"!

She then burst out laughing I cover my face "Stop"

"Im…so…..sorry…but… that was too funny" she say between laughs

I knew I shouldn't have told her this story

"No Korra look at me I'm sorry, look at me"

"Nooo you're just going, to laugh at me" she then takes my hand from my face

"Awww look at those blue eyes" what is she talking about I'm looking at her with hatred

"Don't aww me" I then try getting up but she is holding me back

"No don't go, I'm sorry please comeback"

"You blew your chance"

"Nooooo I haven't told you what I wanted to ask you yet" that's right she had something to tell me

I slowly lay back down "Okay now tell me" she smiles

"First before I tell you, is the reason you dont like none of the boys your mother pick out for you, because she ruined your relationship with Jet"?

I roll my eyes

"Nooo Jet, is a jerk to be honest, he was just some heartthrob, now what did you have to tell me, my Mother is going to be home soon"

"Why do you always, worry about your mother, we are just laying here"

"I understand that, but my Mother just ugh I don't know how to explain"

"Well I think, you are just being paranoid, anyway what I wanted to ask you was, I'm planning a party at my Father's house and wanted to know if you could help me plan it"

"What type of party, a tea party" I tease she then hits my stomach but leaves it there

"No a swing party, my Father has another business trip coming up but it will only be for one day and he said I could stay at his house if I want, so I thought a party would be a good way to meet some more people and have fun, and I need you to get the word out since you're popular"

Wait Asami thinks I'm popular?

"Can we bring alcohol"?

She then frowns "I guess but not a lot"

"Great, I want to see how you act when you're under the influence" I tease

"I wouldn't know I never drunk alcohol before"

"Are you serious, you live by yourself and you never had one sip of it"?

"Nope"

"Well I will make sure, you are converted to the dark side, you can be my drinking buddy"

 **(Asami)**

Drinking for the first time with Korra as my drinking buddy doesn't sound like a great idea then again I wouldn't mind it

"So Korra, I took you driving so have to take your job back"

"NO THE DEAL WAS I TEACH YOU HOW TO SWING DANCE"!

"Yeah but, first lesson means job first"

"I don't want to load boxes anymore Asami" what is she talking about she is great at it

"Korra what do you mean, I thought you liked it"

"I do, but I feel like I'm not doing enough, I want to make the bombs"

"Korra that's a serious and dangerous job"

"I know, I will be careful, I just want to do that, Asami please"

The thought of Korra working with such dangerous chemicals makes me worry, what if something happens or an accident I would never forgive myself

"I don't want you getting hurt Korra"

"Asami I will be fine, don't worry about me, I know you're my friend and all but trust me I will be fine"

"If I let you build bombs, will you come back to work"?

"YES"

"Then you aren't coming back to work" I then get up and head back into the guest room

"Asami, are you serious, why can't I do it, you let Kuvira work with building the bombs"

"That's not true, she goes and check to make sure everything is alright, not build them"

"But she is still exposed to hazardous conditions, come on please, don't you trust me, don't make me beg"

She then drops to her knees

"Please Asami I beg you will you let me build bombs, to help put an end to the war"? she then pouts

Ugh why did she have to use the words 'End to the War' Naga then walks into the room and starts wining

"See even Naga, want me too" she says

I can't say no to those faces

"FINE YOU CAN BULIID BOMBS, BUT NOT UNTILL YOU GO THROUGH INTENSIVE TRAINING FOR AT LEAST 2 WEEKS"

Next thing I know I feel Korra's arms around me

"Thank you Asami,I will make you so proud I promise" I laugh

"You better, and you need to teach me how to swing before my party"

"A course, you will be the best dancer there, besides me"

"No I want you to teach me so I'm better than you"

"I don't think that's possible"

"Well I think it is" we hear a knock on the door and we pull away

"Hello" her mother says

"Hi Mother, we were just talking"

"That's fine, I'm going to the store we need turkey meat"

"I can go pick it up for you" I say while grabing my purse

"Aww that is very sweet of you Asami"

"Great, I will go with her" Korra says

"Korra, I want you to stay here, I need help with something"

"Why cant you wait until I get back"? she asks

"Korra I'm your mother and you will obey me"

Korra then mouths sorry to me

And I head down the stairs and can hear Korra and her mother arguing but I don't know what they're saying

At least Korra is coming back to work

 **Had fun writing this chapter,I hope it made you laugh lol. Working on getting my license so I thought it would be nice to have Asami teach Korra how to drive.**

 **I used my twin sister's experience of her using the gas instead of the brakes lol, dont worry we were in an '"EMPTY" parking lot.**

 **Thanks for the follows and the reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Asami)**

Today is Saturday, and Korra has been acting strange lately. At work when I try talking to her she would always avoid me. Even when we did speak she would come up with some strange excuse on why she couldn't hang out.

Su who is in charge of training Korra, told me she is the fastest bomb builder that she has ever seen and that her involvement on the production line will be quite beneficial.

It feels good finally being back in my apartment, I open the fridge and see that I have nothing to eat, great now I need to go to the grocery store.

While looking for my keys, I see the envelope that I received last night. It's from Iroh I was too tired to open it, I guess now is a good time.

 _Dear Asami,_

 _Your last letter was so funny, I'm not used to seeing your funny side. It makes me miss you even more. As always I can't say much about the war. But I seen some disturbing things that no man should ever have to see._

 _It reminds me why I'm fighting this war, so you don't have to worry about, what's going on here happening to you._

 _On a happy note, I already have an outfit in mind for when I take you out to dinner. Even though you didn't directly say yes._

 _I still want to look nice for you whether we go out or not. I have a picture of you on my bunk some of the men call me "Lover Boy" but can you blame them ?_

 _Hope you write soon_

 _Love, Iroh_

I put the letter back into the envelope, and grab a sheet of paper and a pen.

 _Dear Iroh,_

 _I hope the picture of me isn't the one where I had a bad hair day, because I know how much you love that one of me._

 _Glad your bunk mates are teasing you because I can't. It's going great over here I been working hard to help put an end to the war just like you._

 _I made a new friend and when you come back I want you to meet her. She is really funny and her Father is an Admiral_

 _I doubt you met him, from you being in a different branch and all._

 _Also I'm throwing a swing party and I know how much you hate swing music but I'm really looking forward to it._

 _Come home safely Iroh_

 _Love, Asami_

I can drop off the letter off on my way to the grocery store

 **(Korra)**

"You look beautiful Korra" Wu says while pulling out my chair

"Thank you very much" I say with a smile while pulling down my dress and crossing my legs

This must be the restaurant Asami was telling me about, it really is fancy.

The waiter comes and bows

"Hello Madam and Sir, what can I get you two to drink"?

I sit there with my hands in my lap while Wu order for me.

The waiter nods and walks off

"Hope you like sparking water, I don't like my girls drinking that toxic soda"

I let out a small laugh

"That is all fine and dandy, Men knows best"

Wu smile and reaches his hand across the table which I grab

"Korra, I'm so glad you agreed to go on this date with me, ever since your party I couldn't stop thinking about you"

I blush

"I felt the same way Wu"

"You did"?

"Yes, I just couldn't get you out of my mind, you are just so, I'm sorry this is so embarrassing, I'm afraid to say it"

I look away

"No Honey tell me"

I bring my eyes up back to his face

"You are just so.. handsome and you can get any girl but you choose me"

Wu fixes his collar

"That is so correct, but Korra something about you, just attracts me"

The waiter comes back and brings us our drinks

And before I can grab my drink Wu takes it and sips it

"Excuse me Sir, this sparking water tastes a little too fizzy for my lady can you bring me another, no scratch that just bring me the bottle"

The waiter forces a smile and walks off

"Wu, you are such a business man, I'm so impressed"

"What can I say, I take care of my lady, also are those people at your party your friends"?

"Yes, they are"

Wu frowns

"I don't like your company, they don't seem fitting for you, I understand Asami from her background, being your friend but, the rest of them look like bad news"

"But Wu, they make me happy, beside Asami is having a party coming up and I want to go"

Wu put's his hand to his chin like he's thinking

"I suppose you could go, but I would have to come a course, to make sure you're safe and no boys tries anything on my girl"

"Thank you Wu, you are so understanding"

He kisses my hand "Anything for you"

The waiter bring us the bottle and Wu lifts up the bottle and examines it.

"I will be having the Bison cooked well done, and for the lady a salad"

The waiter nods and walks off

"So you build bombs now"? he asks

I take a sip of the terrible drinking Wu got for me but try to look like I'm enjoying it.

"Yes, I do"

"That's a dangerous job, for a woman like you, shouldn't you be working in the office or something"?

"Well it is quite dangerous, I'm being trained by the best of the bests and she tells me that I'm doing great, I believe I would be needed more on the production line"

Wu frowns again

"I don't think you should be on the production line"

"Wu I understand that you're worried about my safety but, I want to do my part in the war, and shouldn't you, why haven't you enlisted, you're healthy"?

The whole restaurant looks at us causing Wu to blush

"I WOULD LIKE FOR YOU TO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME AGAIN" he says

I drop my head "My apology, that was disrespectful and not lady like, please forgive me"

The people turn back around and continue their meal

Then Wu smiles

"Apology accepted, you aren't used to having a man around the house with your father being at sea, that's why I understand your little outburst, now lets enjoy this lunch"

 **(Asami)**

There is a long line at the post office, it's like everyone has a letter to send. I'm standing behind a woman with a baby and her 3 kids.

The boy with the woman turns to me and smiles

"My name is Meelo, you're beautiful" I smile

"Thank you, you aren't so bad yourself" he then falls to the ground clenching his heart

"Mother I was just complimented by an angel" the woman turns around and smiles at me

"Sorry about my son, my name is Pema"

"Oh it's fine, he's a sweetheart, My name is Asami"

The girl holding a book looks up with wide eyes "Asami Sato"?

I nod

"Yep, that's me"

"Your Father is the owner of Future Industries" she says

"Relax Children, Asami is just like you and I"

"Yes, I am even I go to the post office"

"Do you know Korra" the small girl with the piggy tails asks me

"Yes, I do actually"

The little boy gets off the ground "Korra is our neighbor and she is really fun, she knows how to do everything"

"Yes I bet, she is a great worker"

"Korra, told me you taught her how to drive, is that true"? the piggy tail girl asks me

While her Mother looks at me in shock

"Did you"?

I start to panic "I mean yes just a little, she is really good at it"

Pema starts to smile "Well that's nice of you, just don't mention that to her Mother, she would have a fit"

"Yeah, Korra and her Mother have been at it for days now" the boy says

The line moves forward and it's their turn up

"Well that's us, nice to meet you Asami" Pema says while the children wave

A part of me hopes that I'm not the reason Korra and her Mother are fighting

 **(Korra)**

I'm eating my salad which tastes like poison while Wu is eating the delicious meat.

"So tell me Korra, what do you plan to do after college" Wu says with his mouth full

"Well I plan on becoming a teacher"

"That's a perfect woman job, I support that decision, but you know once we have children you will have to quit"

I almost choke on my salad

"Children"?

Wu nods "Yes children, I plan on having 5 children hopefully 4 boys and 1 girl, so I can have my sons take over my business"

"And what business is that"?

"I plan on making a stock company, I know stocks were the reason we got in the Great Depression a few years back, but I believe I can make it a come back"

I nod while finishing my salad

* * *

The waiter bring back our check "Hope you two had a great meal and I hope to see you again" he says while winking at me

"HEY PAL WHAT'S UP WITH THE SMOOTH JAZZ BETWEEN MY WOMAN AND YOU"?

The waiter smiles

"Nothing Man, stop being paranoid"

Wu then balls up his fist and I hold him back

"Come on Baby, it was noting" the waiter smiles

Wu then bounces his shoulders and grabs my hand

And lead us out

I turn back and around and wink back at the waiter while he smiles back

We get outside and Wu starts punching the air

"Korra, you're so lucky you were holding me back, because I would had gave him the hands"

I smile because between Wu and the waiter the waiter clearly would had won

We are walking to his car which is near the post office.

 **(Asami)**

I walk out the post office and see a girl wearing an amazing dress, It was a light yellow and she had on great matching yellow heels.

I can't really see who it is because she has her back facing me talking to a guy. I start walking and then I hear it the laugh

I know that laugh I turn back and around and see that the girl in the amazing dress is Korra. I could hardly recognize her

She is even wearing make-up and the boy she is with is Wu.

Are they on a date"? I thought she didn't like Wu. Maybe I should go ask her why she lied to me right now.

No that will be awkward and she might quit her job again. You know what I'll just ignore her.

I get in my car and check the rear view mirrors and see Wu opening the door for Korra

She looks like she is having fun and enjoying herself.

I watch as they pass me, I can't believe Korra

* * *

I get to the grocery store and I don't know how I'm feeling right now. I'm not mad at Korra I just wished she would have told me she had a date we're friend,so we are suppose to tell each other everything.

Well not everything, we just technically met, but still, I thought we were close enough to talk about things like that.

My mind is racing with facts when I hear someone say

"Woaahhhhh" I stop my cart and look at the guy on the ground stocking the shelf.

"DESNA"? he smiles while getting up

"Hello, Asami I thought you were going to run me over" I smile

"Sorry, my mind was racing, how are you"?

"Good, How did staying with Korra work out, I know my cousin can be a pain"

"You and Korra are related"? I ask

"Yeah, you didn't know, it's quite obviously"

"I didn't know that, staying with her was okay"

Desna walks with me around the store "So what are you looking for today, I will have you know that, I'm not for sell if you're trying to buy me"

I laugh

"Sadly no, but If would had ran you over, I most likely would have, you know what they say"

"YOU BREAK IT YOU BUY IT" we both say at the same time while laughing

"I didn't know you worked here"

"Well I didn't know you shopped here"

"I have my own apartment and this places happens to be closer than the fancy stores my Father goes to"

Desna nods

"Do you like living on your own" he asks while I grab a box of Fire Flakes

"I mean it gets lonely"

"Then why don't you have someone, who is a good friend, nice, fun, athletic, cute, and snuggle buddy to stay with you"?

I raise my eyebrows "Like you" he laughs

"No a dog" I cover my face from embarrassment

"Awww Thanks Asami for saying all those nice things about me"

"STOP DESNA" he puts his arm around me

"Relax, it was a set up, I wanted you to say me"

I nod

"How is your swing dancing going" he asks

"Well it been okay, Korra was supposed to teach me, but I guess that's out of the picture"

"Why"?

A picture of Korra and Wu pops up in my head

"You know we can never agree on the DATES for practice"

"You know I can teach you" I stop pushing my cart

"You can"?

Desna smiles "A course, you already dance well you just need some practice and besides I think the two of us will make a better pair than Bolin and Korra"

"Aww thanks Desna, you're a life saver, beside I need to get ready for the swing party I'm having which you're invited to"

"Sweet, guess we better start practicing"

Desna grabs my hand then starts spinning me around while humming some swing tune in the middle of the store

"Stop" I say while laughing

"Noo the earlier the better" he then lets go and starts walking backwards moving his feet and bumps into a display of Spam

"DESNA"! the manager calls out to him while hes on the floor

I push the basket away like I don't even know him

 **(Korra)**

We get to my house and Wu gets out and opens my door.

"You're home my lady" I smile and get out the car

"Thank you Wu, the lunch was amazing" he grabs my hand

"No Korra you're amazing" he then leans forward to give me a kiss but I move my head so his lips land on my cheek

He then clears his throat "I will pick you up for the party" I nod and walk in my house

"MOM I COULD SEE YOU IN THE WINDOW COME OUT"!

My Mother comes from around the corner and smiles

"So how was it, nice move with the whole kiss. You don't want to let the boys know you are willing to give it up on the first night"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"! I then take a deep breath and remember what I learned

"Sorry Mother, can I go over Opal's house please"?

My Mother smiles "Sure Honey, you have been doing amazing this week and I can see your transformation into the beautiful woman that you're, go ahead"

I go upstairs to change into one of the skirts my Mother bought me, and a tan colored blouse and head out the door.

Now that my act is over, time to do what I do best.

 **(Asami)**

I'm laying down listening to my swing music, while eating my second TOPHic Bar when my phone starts ringing. I get up to pick up the phone

"Hello, Asami speaking"

"Asami, this is Varrick, you have someone here to see you"

"I wasn't expecting anyone"

"Well I have a girl, who says her name is Korra, here"

"Ohh um bring her up"

"Will do"

I hang up the phone I wasn't expecting Korra to come here. How did she even know where I lived?

I thought she was on a date. I look at myself in the mirror and see chocolate all over my face, I run to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I then run to the kitchen to heat up some tea. Wait she just ate maybe she doesn't want anything to eat or drink?

As I'm debating whether I should make something or not I hear a knock on the door. I walk to the door and check the peep hole and see Korra looking through it too and open it.

"Hey Asami" she says with a smile

"Hello Korra, what brings you here, with your busy life and all"

She then scratches the back of her neck

"I came here to teach you how to swing"

"Well I found another teacher" she looks at me confused

"Who"?

"Desna" she laughs

"Trust me, you don't want him to be your teacher"

"Why not I think, he's quite funny and a great dancer"

"Well I'm funnier than him and a better dancer, so are you going to let me in"?  
I step aside to let her in

"Sorry I took so long, I got here earlier but Varrick was telling me some long story about meeting the Earth King's Bear"

I sit down on my couch while she looks at the pictures on the wall

"You were cute as a baby"

"Thank you, HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVED"?

She faces me

"Well from the route you took with your bike there is only two apartment complexs in Republic City and you clearly didn't almost crash into Naga going the opposite way. So that left me with this place"

That was impressive

"So are we going to Swing or not"? she asks

"Umm I don't know, I still haven't decided if I want you as a teacher"

Korra plops beside me

"Why not, I'm a great teacher, also a deal is a deal, unless you just want to talk about the party, I already invited a lot of people"

"LIKE WHO WU"?

Korra's face drops "I don't know what you're talking about" she says

"Well I saw you two on a date earlier, I just don't know why you didn't just tell me about it"

"Asami it's complicated"

"Not really, do you like him, because I don't care if you do"

Korra gets up

"Ok Asami, I don't like Wu"

"Then why were you on a date with him, you looked really happy and that dress you had on just breath taking"

Korra smiles "Really, I did like the color, but me being happy was all an act"

"What do you mean by act"?

"My Mother enrolled me into beauty school, that's why we were arguing, everyday after work I go to class where they teach you things like how you sit, and how to put on make-up and stuff like that, At first I fought it, but then I met this girl named Mai and she told me to just pretend to like it so people will get off my case"

I'm just starring at Korra and she is just looking around my living room

"This place is really nice" she says

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO OKAY WITH THE FACT, THAT YOUR MOTHER IS CONTROLLING YOU"!

"Asami, It's not a big deal trust me, ever since I been going to that school, my Mother has been off my case, she even let me come over here, well she thinks I'm at Opal but it's the thought that counts"

"It is a big deal Korra, someone needs to talk to her"

"Like who you"?

I get up "Yeah like me, let's go" Korra laughs and leads me back to the couch

"Noooo we aren't going to talk to her, beside if you get her all upset she wont let me go to your party"

"I guess you're right, soooo how long do you have to take that class"? I ask

"Untill they think I'm ready, and from my progress not anytime soon"

"I can help you"

"No, it's fine Asami, our deal was for you to teach me how to drive and I teach you how to dance, now unless you want my silly cousin to teach you let's practice"

 **(Korra)**

Asami puts on some music and I close my eyes and take a moment to feel the rhythm of the music

Then I hear someone giggle

I open my eyes "What"?

"Why is your eyes close"? Asami asks

"Because I need to feel the music,now hush so I can feel the music"

I start snapping my fingers and I got the rhythm packed down.

I then open my eyes "Okay do you hear the trumpet'?

"Yes"

"Good because the trumpet is your best friend, if you don't hit the right moves between the trumpet drop you are going to ruin your family's honor and most importantly make me look bad"

I offer my hand for Asami to grab "Are you going to take It or not" I tease

Asami rolls her eyes and grabs my hand

"Now look in my eyes, it's important to make eye contact with your partner, your eye are a form of communication without talking, like when you rolled your eyes at me, I could tell that you were annoyed without you saying anything, so your eyes will help tell your partner what your next move is going to be"

Asami nods

"You have beautiful eyes by the way, so you wont have a hard time for someone to look into them while dancing,now follow my lead"

I move to the left and then move to the right slowly

We repeat those steps

"Great,now continue doing that to the pace of the music and after moving to the left and right 4 time come close to me then pull back while still holding my hand"

I start humming along to the music

"Okay" Asami says nervously

"Relax, this is suppose to be fun"

"But I don't know if I can do it"

"Don't worry, I wont let you make a fool of yourself at all, just follow me"

* * *

After practicing for at least 1 hour now I think Asami got it

I take a sip of water while sitting on the couch

"Come on Korra, I think I got it now"

Is she crazy I'm exhausted, my feet even hurts

"Let me rest Asami" I say in pain

She then pulls me from the couch "You can rest later, I'm ready to do this"

"Fine Fine but you better impress me"

A new song comes on and this one's beat is faster than the other tracks

"Do you want to wait until another song comes on, this one is a little too fast for you"

"No way, are you afraid I will be better than you on this track"?

"Never, students can never be better than the teacher"

I pull her to the middle of the floor and twirl her and she comes back and she puts her hands on my waist

"What are you doing"? I ask

"I'm taking the lead now" she spins me and pulls me closer to her then dip me

I look up in shock that she could do all those moves in one swift motion.

A smirk appears on her face "Didn't think I could do that"?

She then pulls me up "No I actually didn't"

"You said it was a fast song, therefore everything has to be fast"

I nod

"Don't you want to keep going"? she asks me

"No I think we should call it a break" I say while going to the radio to turn it off"

"Aww it was just getting fun, you're just upset that I'm better than you"

"No I'm just tired, that's all I did go on a date with a boy who wants 5 kids 4 boys and one girl"

Asami laughs "Are you serious he said that on your first date"?

"Yep, and he ordered for me, and I ate a nasty salad, then our waiter was flirting with me and he got jealous and tried to fight him, but I had to hold him back because I was afraid our waiter was going to kill him"

"That is hysterical, did Wu try to kiss you"?

"Yes, but I turned my head, so it landed on my cheek"

"That had to be awkward for him"

"IT WAS AWKWARD FOR ME"!

"Yeah, but you make everything awkward so it's understandable"

I laugh "No I don't, you do these things that make me act awkward"

"Not really, I think you have flustered and awkward confused Korra"

"I don't get flustered, and since I told you about my tragic story tell me a childhood story"

Asami sits down beside me "Like what"?

"Well inspired by the whole Wu story tell me about your first kiss"

Asami laughs "Please you don't want to hear about that"

"No I do, come on tell me how you didn't feel anything"

"Fine but this story isn't a tragic story, it's just an Awkward Story"

 **(Asami's Awkward Story)**

I was at one of my Father's friends son's birthday party, I was 12 and I really didn't want to be there. I mean I didn't really know the boy.

His name was Sokka he was weird he always had a boomerang on him. Anyway my father introduced us and he grabs my hand and we walk into his playroom where the party was being held.

All the kids were socializing and as soon as I walked in they stopped and looked at me

"This is Asami" Sokka says in-front of all the preteens they all smile and continue to talk

A girl with hair loopies and blue eyes walks to me and smiles

"Hi my name is Katara, I'm Sokka's sister" she pulls me into a hug

And pulls away "Sorry I just love giving hugs, you're really pretty"

"Thank you, you're too" I say back

"Thanks, let me show you my room"

I look over at Sokka who is talking to some of his friends "Wouldn't your brother be upset"?

Katara smiles "No he wouldn't mind" she grabs my hand and leads me to her room

There were stars and moons everywhere

"You like science"? I ask Katara

"Yes, I want to work in medicine"

"That's very impressive, are you thinking about going to the all girl school for high school, they have a wonderful nursing program"?

"I want to, but we are moving soon"

"Awww where"?

" I don't know yet, but I know it's soon"

"Aww will you come back here"? I ask while sitting beside her on her bed

"I doubt it but I plan on coming back to Republic City on my own for college"

* * *

After hanging out with Katara for a while we decide to go back to the party and they're playing spin the bottle

"Great, you two are here" Sokka says

"Now this game will be interesting" one of his friends says while winking at me

I look at him in disgust making Katara laugh

The same boy spins the bottle and it lands on Katara and she blush

"Ewww man no that's my sister" Sokka says

"Rules are Rules Bro" he then leans forward and kiss Katara while everyone say ooohhh the boy start blushing and Katara just sits back down and smiles at me.

* * *

It's been 10 min now and I'm so glad the bottle didn't reach me. None of these boys look all that great to be kissing.

Katara has been getting lucky it's like she has a magnet on her that attracts the bottle even though that's not scientifically possible, you get my point

Sokka then spins the bottle and then it happens the bottle points towards me.

Everyone gasps and Sokka smiles

"I guess my birthday wish came true" he says he crawls over to me and brings our lips together. In movers they say you're suppose to feel fireworks but with him it was noting

He pulls away and smiles

"And that ladies and gentlemen how it's done" he says while everyone claps

I look over at Katara and she frowns and gets up.

 **(End of awkward story)**

"Your story wasn't better than mines" I say

"What do you mean" Asami asks

"I mean it was just so typical, it was like Katara was the whole climax of the story" I tease

Asami frowns and turns her body toward me

"She is"

"How"? I ask confused by her serious tone

"Korra are we friends"? she asks

"A course, I'm talking to you aren't I"? she nods

"Well there is another part of the story"

 **(Part 2 of Asami's Awkward story)**

After Katara storms off I get up and go after her.

I get to her room and she is looking out her window.

"What's wrong, why did you leave, tired of the boys" I tease but Katara doesn't laugh

I stand beside her "Seriously Katara what's wrong"?

"Do you like my brother"?

"He's a nice guy" I say not understanding why she is so upset

"Do you like him or not"?

"Well he's cute, it's just when we kissed I didn't really feel anything"

Katara looks at me in shock "Same I kissed a lot of boys in my lifetime and I never felt anything"

"I'm sorry, maybe we feel the fireworks like in the movers, when we're with someone spec…"

I'm cut off from finishing my sentence when I feel Katara's lips on mines

I then pull away

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT"!

"I'm so sorry, Asami I didn't, I mean I don't know"

I storm out the room to find my Father who is talking to some of his friends who also brought their children here

"Father, I want to go I don't feel good" he checks my head

"You don't seem to have a fever" he says

"It's my stomach" I reply back his face then drops and rushes me home

On my way home all I could think about is her kissing me and how wrong it was. I didn't know whether or not to tell my Father or not.

"Do I need to pick you up anything from the store" My father ask nervously

I then realizes what he assumed by me saying my stomach hurts

"Oh not that type of stomach pain, I just ate too much cake"

My Father then sighs in relief

"Well let me take you home, sweetie"

 **(End)**

I'm starring at Asami in shock at her story

"She kissed you"? I ask

Asami nods "Yes, she did"

"Does anyone else know about this"?

"No you are the first person I told, that's why I need you not to tell anyone about it"

"I would never, that could ruin you Asami, I'm glad you told me that, I'm so sorry she did such a horrible thing to you"

Asami frowns and looks away

"Yeah, it was terrible"

I grab her hand "Look at me Asami, I promise I won't tell anyone about it"

"Thank you Korra, means a lot"

I stand up "Great, I think I should be leaving now before my Mother calls Opal's mother and realizes I'm not there, also I already got the hook up for the alcohol beverages"

"Great" Asami says while walking me to the door

I stop halfway

"Have you heard from Katara, since then"? I ask

"No,but I heard from her brother, he asked me out multiply times but I declined"

"That was nice of you"

"Why" Asami asks confused

"That you thought about, how Katara might had felt knowing that her brother was dating you, thank you for having me over"

"Thanks for coming"

I walk down the stairs and can't stop thinking about Asami's story.

Even though she didn't say it, from the way she told it. A part of me thinks Asami felt something in that kiss and it wasn't when Sokka kissed her.

 **Next Chapter is the partyyyyyy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**(Asami)**

After a long week of work, it's time to party. Korra and I been planning this all week, all I have to do is watch my Father leave for his business trip and we're set.

I pull into my Father's drive way and see Lin standing by his car.

"Hello Asami" she says with her fake smile

"Hello Lin, how are you"?

she then walks towards my car "I know you kid, you are going to throw a little get together"

I gasps "Me throw a party, that's not possible you know me Lin, I'm just a rich girl with no friends, tell me who would come"

Lin laughs "That maybe true, but you can buy friends in order to disobey your father and I"

I get all up in her face "Well you arent the boss of me therefore I will just be disobeying my Father"

Lin smirks " Can't wait to see your punishment when you get caught" she says

"I wont get caught, unless you tell him, and trust me you wont tell him, because I have dirt on you"

Lin raises one of her eyebrows

"Like what sweet pea, I'm clean"

"Two words, Solider's Bar" Lin face turns red

"How did you know"? she asks

"I have buddies, and they say they seen you flirting with some of the Generals"

"That was before I met your Father" she says between her teeth

"Well they still call your house, I remember one time I was over and I got a call from hmm what's his name Zao"?

My Father comes out the house and Lin pulls me into a hug

"See you soon Honey" Lin says

I hug her back "I will miss you too, Step Mother which I love"

My father says aww as we pull away and smile

"The two of my favorite girls, Asami everything you need is in there"

I nod

"I know Father, I lived here before" he laughs

"Wished you lived here completely, I hate that apartment of yours"

He tells me goodbye and drive off with Lin giving me the evil eye while I wave at them. Once I see them down the road.

I jump up and down, time to party. But first I need to stop at the record store for some music.

The party is in 2 hours it was suppose to be earlier but my Father wanted to leave later to make sure I had everything I needed. I was alittle worried I wanted a nice 12:00 party but Korra was telling me how no teenager has their house party at 12 in the afternoon.

So the party is at 8:00 tonight, one thing I learned about swing party from Korra was, most of the teens that go to them. Sneak out the house, due to the fact swing dancing isn't accepted here.

Which is sad, in order to get a swing record you have to do it secretly, that's why Zaheer's Record store is so popular he has all the good stuff on the low.

 **(Korra)**

I'm getting ready for the party, Wu is suppose to pick me up soon and take me "Out to Dinner" but you already know where we are really going.

Now that my Mother thinks Wu and I are a thing, she never questions where I go with him. Which doesn't make quite sense. I could easily be like "Hey Wu and I are going to go kill some baby turtleducks" and my Mother would most likely smile and tell me to have a good time.

I feel bad that I'm using Wu like this, then again I'm the real victim here.

I'm doing my hair when, I see my Mother smiling in the mirror.

"Mom stop, being creepy" she smiles

"I'm not being creepy, I'm being a proud Mother, I don't know what made you so different"?

I try not to say a sarcastic remark at that statement like, well Mother what made me so different is the beauty school I'm being forced to go to, after building bombs to help bring Dad and the other soldiers at war home. But I decide to just hold my tongue

I been helping Asami plan for the swing party all week. I gave her a list of records to pick up and the snacks, I mean come on now, what's a swing party or any party without snacks and most importantly the alcohol!

"So where is Wu, Taking you"?

"Well I don't know, you know how he's a hopeless romantic so its a surprise"

My mother puts her hand to her chest and says awwww

"He is such a sweetheart, and very handsome, can't wait for my grandchildren"

From that statement I accidentally burn my neck from the flat iron.

"Ouch are you Okay" my Mother asks while pulling my hair back. This would had never happened if I had short hair.

"DO I LOOK OKAY, I JUST BURNED MYSELF"!

"It's not that bad" I look in the mirror and see a red mark, oh great that means I'm going to get a bruise.

 **(Asami)**

I walk into the record store, and see a man with some funky sunglasses on sorting some records. He looks up and yells.

Making me jump, "Oh relax, Sweet Thang, that's just how Zaheer greets his customers" he walks over and shakes my hand

"Sorry, I overreacted that was certainly some greeting" he laughs

"What are you here for, classical"?

I shake my head no and look around

"I'm here for something else" I then wink like Korra told me to and Zaheer frowns

"Sorry Miss, I don't know what you are talking about" he then walks away and head to his register

Then I remember, I was supposed to say a secret word.

"Roku Roll" I scream out

Zaheer then looks up and smiles and tilts his head for me to follow him. We go in the back and there is nothing but Record sheets in here.

"Are you Korra's friend"? he asks while looking on a shelf

"Umm Yeah, how did you know"? he laughs

"Korra stopped by yesterday and told me I would be expecting you, and told me to have your suggestions ready"

Leave it to Korra to think I wouldn't be capable of doing business. I run a business!

"Turn around" I do as he says while I hear him unlock a case.

"Here, your friend has great taste in music" he says while handling me the bag of records

I pick one up and it says "Classical Dreams" I frown this isn't swing

"That just the record art for disguise check out the record itself" I slide one of record out the sleeve and see it's a Louis Beifong record

I pay Zaheer and give him a tip "No Miss, no need to tip me" he says

"No, trust me I want to, you are basically saving my life, so I wont be a social outcast" he laughs

"Well you're welcome, have a swing time"

* * *

it's almost eight, I walk through the room and make sure everything is counted for and locked up all of my Father's prized possessions not because I think anyone will steal it, just so no one breaks them.

I look at myself in the mirror to make sure my red dress with black belt around my waist is nice enough for my party.

Then I hear the doorbell "Coming" I call out while running to the door and opening it.

"Hey are we too early"? Kuvira asks me

"No, the earlier the better" I look at the tall gentlemen with Kuvira

"Hi, My name is Baatar" he then gives me a firm handshake

"Great Job with the set up Asami" Kuvira says while walking around the room

"Thank you, I had a few people help me move the couch and table to make this section of the house a dance floor"

"Well this certainly is the biggest swing dance floor I ever been on" Baatar says

"Really"?

"Yes, and I been to a lot, the best swing parties are held in the Earth Kingdom, but once the Fire Nation invaded we had to move here, and there not much swing parties in Republic City, so I hope I didn't offended you by showing up, it's just when Kuvira told me about a party involving Swing I just had to come"

"NO, thank you for coming, I'm honored to have a pro swinger here, I'm not all that great to be honest so maybe watching you will help"

He smiles "Well if my Kuvira, is able to corporate, you might see me dancing all night" Baatar then hugs Kuvira who blushes and pushes him away

The doorbell rings and again so I excuse myself and head to the door.

"Are we too early"? Opal and Bolin asks

"What is up with the Beifong family always being here first" Kuvira calls out clearly seeing who is at the door.

"It's in our blood" Opal says while giving me a hug

"Glad you two could make it"

"No problem, wouldn't miss this party for the world" Bolin says I try shutting door but Bolin stops me

"Ummn if I were you, I would leave it open"?

"Why"?

Bolin smiles "Look outside" I step outside the door and see all these cars pulling up down the street with people walking toward my lawn.

I didn't think this much people would had come

 **(Korra**

It's almost 8:30 and Wu still hasn't picked me up. The worst part is my Mother keeps walking past my room asking if I'm alright

I decide to wait downstairs, so when he does come, I can go straight to Asami's Party. In a way it's my party too, but I guess I can give her all the credit. I hear the doorbell and Naga and I race to the door.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN"! Wu face turns red "Sorry, I didn't know what suit I wanted to wear" I roll my eyes and grab my purse

"I'm leaving Mother" I yell out to her

"Okay, tell Wu I don't want any grand-babies tonight" she did not just say that Wu's face turns red and he clears his throat

"I UNDERSTAND" Wu yells back I rush to the car and get the door before he opens it for me.

"Let go Wu, we're late" he laughs

"Why are you in a rush, it's not like it's your party, by the way you look beautiful tonight"

"Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself"

"Thank you sorry I was late, I just didn't want to make you look stupid in front of your friends again, I really like you"

My heart drop and guilt sweeps across my body. He then squeezes my hand and drives off.

* * *

We pull up to Asami's street and the whole neighborhood is packed with cars. I smile to myself this will most definitely be the best Swing party ever.

"I'm not that great of a dancer Korra, so I will understand if you would like to dance with a few guys today"

"That's very generous of you" I say while he parks

"But I limit you, to only 3 dances" he says sternly

what? Wu was actually being decent until he said that comment

We walk up to the door and Wu knocks, I roll my eyes and push open the door and you can just hear the music blastinng not just any music. Swing Music this is like a dream come true and the dance floor is so big and lively with people dancing and having a great time.

I see Bolin at the snack table stuffing some pretzels in his mouth, and walk over to him

"Looking a little salty" I tease Bolin then smiles while swallowing his food

"Korra you made it" I give him a hug

"Yes, Wu was late so sorry, I would had just came by myself, but you know my Mother would had never let me come here, if she knew this was a party"

Bolin nods "I totally understand, all I had to do was give my grandmother some tea and she was knocked out"

"So did the guy get the stuff"? I ask Bolin he then looks back and forth and nods

"Yes, he charged me $3.00 for 9 Cases of that good stuff" he frowns

"Bolin I told you, I was going to pay you back when I get paid" he laughs "I know but I like talking all secretive like I'm in the mob"

I take a couple of pretzels and see someone who looks familiar on the dance floor.

 **(Asami)**

I'm collecting all the cups some people left behind like come on now, the trash can isn't that far I put signs up and arrows!

"I know this is your party, but why are you working"?

"Desna why are you sneaking up on me"?

He smiles "Because I needed to come up with a great introduction before talking to you"

"Well you can always start with Hi" I tease he then nod "I was thinking that but you know, it's not easy talking to pretty girls"

"Well why don't talk to that girl on the dance floor" I say while pointing at some girl with orange hair

"I was talking about you Asami, and that girl is Ginger, she is an upcoming actress" he says

I nod "She looks our age"

"She is, but she been acting at a young age" I look at the girl and she is dancing with some boy with black hair with one curl in the front

"Korra here great" Desna says I'm scanning the room but don't see her.

"Where"?

"She over there with Bolin, at the snack table" I turn my head in that direction and she Korra in a lake blue color dress and she looks amazing she doesn't even need to go to beauty school.

I then see someone waving their hand in my face "Earth to Asami" Desna says

"Oh sorry"

"It's alright, it's like you were in a trance or something"

"No, I was just looking at all the empty cups" Desna then laughs

"well try this one it's full"

He then hands me a drink and I smell it "What is this"? I ask

"I call it the Four Elements, because it will give you superpowers" I look down at the drink then take a sip. I let out a cough that makes Desna laugh

"First Time"? I nod while wiping my mouth he then takes the cup back

"Well no more for you, since you aren't that type of girl" then I grab the cup

"What do you mean by Type of girl" Desna raises his hand up in defiance "I mean, you aren't a drinker, like most of the girls, especially Korra"

I take what he just said as a challenge "WELL YOU'RE WRONG" I then grab Desna cup and chug the rest of the liquid down

While Desna looks at me in shock "Where can I get more of that"? ask

 **(Korra)**

I finally find Asami and she is talking to Desna then I see her walk off. As I try to follow her someone grabs my arm causing me to turn around

"Hey remember me"? the girl I was watching earlier asks me

"Ugh somewhat, please forgive me" she laughs "My name is Ginger, you helped me in that car accident"

I hit myself on the head "Oh Yeah, I asked if your car was okay, is it"?

"Yes, it is thanks for asking about my car again, and not me"

"What can I say, I care about vehicles, I'm just teasing how are you, I didn't know you knew Asami"

"I don't really, it's just I heard about this party from a couple of my friends, and from the looks of it, I'm glad they told me"

"Well on the behalf of Asami and I, hope you enjoy yourself" I try walking off but Ginger stops me

"I also heard while on the dance floor, that you're the best girl dancer here" I raise my eyebrows

"Well you heard right" she then smirks

"Well a lot of people haven't seen me dance yet, so I think I might have to take your title Korra" I laugh

"I'm all for a friendly competition, but first I need some energy" I take a sip of Bolin's Hook up and I can feel the buzz

This alcohol isnt just any alcohol, it's mixed with all the strong stuff and most importantly Cactus Juice just two cups of this stuff and one word hangover, that's how strong it is, I better warn Asami about this stuff.

She should only be drinking 1 cup to the max.

 **(Asami)**

I don't know why people complain that drinking make them sick, this is my 4th cup and I feel fine. Maybe I'm like immune to this, that why I never quite understand why people take joy in drinking alcohol.

I'm leaning against the wall and then Sing,Sing,Sing, (With a Swing ) starts playing this is one of my favorite songs.

The dance floor clears and I see Ginger and the same boy she was dancing with earlier make their way on to the floor.

Ginger winks at the crowd around her and starts moving her hips while some of the boys whistle. The boy grabs her arm and twirls are around and around and she just keeps her balance, she is amazing her spin had to be the longest in history.

"You think she is good" Korra asks while leaning against the wall beside me

"It's about time you joined me" Korra laughs "I'm sorry Wu, took forever, and that girl Ginger who is dancing with Tahno says she is a better dancer than me, can you believe that"?

Ginger is then thrown in the air while the boy catches her and dips her

"NOoooooo never" I say while taking a sip of my drink

"You're drinking, let me have some, you shouldn't drink all of this, just half it's strong, Korra then takes my cup and takes a gulp and hands the empty cup back

"Hey that was mine"!

"Relax, it's not like you could handle all of this anyway, this is strong stuff, I can't even drink 3 cups of this and I'm a heavy weight"

I laugh to myself well I had 4 so guess I'm the heavy weight now. "She is really good" I tell Korra

"I know, too good, then again I'm better" she then looks over at Bolin and he nods

"What's going on"? I ask Korra then smiles "Just watch"

Bolin walks in the middle of the dance floor interrupting Ginger and Tahno dance and he has his hand in his pocket whistling to the beat.

"What is he doing" I turn my head and Korra is gone. She was just here maybe I did drink too much.

Then I see her Korra twirling on to the dance floor and just when she is about to stop Bolin lifts her up and flips her and as she comes down while Bolin supports her on his thigh.

The crowd cheers even I start clapping. I know I'm probably just getting over excited but it was just incredible

Ginger truly has some competition now, as I'm watching Ginger and Korra compete someone stands beside me

"She is just amazing" I turn my head and it's Wu

"Thank for coming Wu" he nods

"You're welcome but really I didn't come here for my enjoyment, I came here because Korra really wanted to come, and when you love someone you make ajustments"

I laugh did I really just laugh out loud. It's like I have no filter right now

"What's so funny" Wu asks

"Nothing, it's just, don't you think it's quite strange, that you love someone when you two only met just a few weeks ago"?

Wu then puts his hand on his hips "I'll have you know, that I'm a busy man, I don't play games my emotions for Korra, are 100 percent"

"But does she feel the same way"?

"WHAT"? I hum

"Nothing"

The music stops and everyone claps for Korra and Ginger

 **(Korra)**

Ginger and I both look at each other out of breath, she then smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"You were really great, that spin intro was just brilliant" I return the hug "No, you were just amazing that flip and dip, well done my friend"

Everyone fills the dance floor again. I'm so thirsty, I get off the dance floor to find some water and not anything invouling Catus Juice I can already feel the buzz like I said before.

I'm not only looking for water, I'm looking for Asami, she looked alittle drunk even if she just had a few sips.

I see Opal, Eska, and Kuvira sitting in the corner "Hey Well Done" they all say

I bow "Thank you, and Thanks Opal, for allowing Bolin to be my dance partner"

"Oh no problem, it's not like he likes me or anything" we all roll our eyes except Opal

"What"?

"It's quite obvious he likes you Opal" Eska says

"Yes, he always gets really nervous around you" Kuvira adds

"That doesn't mean anything, he's just a person" Opal says while taking a sip of her drink while we all laugh at her denial.

"Have you seen Asami"?

Everyone nods "Yes, Desna just asked her to dance a few seconds ago" Opal tells me

I look over on to the dance floor and there Asami was dancing with Desna and she is doing very well.

She is hitting all the turns likes like we practiced and is on rhythm. I feel so proud, she is growing up. Desna and her look like they're having fun.

Then out of nowhere Wu, get in my face "I think it's best for us to be leaving now, I no longer want you talking with Asami Sato"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT"? Wu then grabs my hand

"I said let's go"

"NO WU, I'M STAYING, YOU CAN LEAVE, I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE"

Wu then gets mad "I will inform your Mother" I shrug my shoulder

"Do it" I take a cup out of some stranger's hand and take a sip leaving Wu speechless

* * *

Desna and Asami been dancing for at least 3 full songs now. How can they not be tired, red is really Asami's color.

NO everything is her color, I always admired that about her, she is just beautiful she can even make overalls look good.

The song finally ends and Asami and Desna clap. It's about time I get up from my seat and make my way toward them clapping slowly.

"Bravo" Desna laugh and Asami runs into my arms and gives me a hug

"Did you see me, I did everything you said" I laugh and look at Desna

"I don't know what's up with her, she just wants to dance, I tried to stop but she keep going" Desna tease he then pats Asami's shoulder

"You did great Asami, maybe we can go dancing just the two of us soon"

Asami smiles and lets go and gives Desna a kiss on the cheek making him blush

"Thank you for dancing with me" Asami says making Desna walk backward smiling off the dancefloor

I lead Asami off the dancefloor and she keeps giggleing. I look into her eyes

"Asami you are drunk" she laughs

"You're Too"

"Not as bad as you"! someone comes by offering a cup and Asami tries to take it but I decline

"Party is over, you need to rest"

"NOOOOO, IT'S MY PARTY I CAN CRY IF I WANT TOO" what is she talking about?

"Where is your date"?

"Who Wu, he left and threated to tell my Mother"

"Awww what a meany face" I laugh

"Yeah he's a meany face, that enough Party over'

"Really, when is the next party"? she asks

"I don't know, but from your hangover tomorrow you wont want to party again, where is your room"?

Asami then points up "In the sky" drunk Asami is like the best thing in the world

I help her up the stairs and can't decide which room is hers.

"Which one is yours"?

"The one with the word Asami on it to the right" I turn to the right and she was right how did I miss that.

I yawn while we walk into her room and it's princess themed

"You can't be serious, this is a child's theme room" Asami rolls her eyes while sitting on her bed

"Don't joke my room, I don't make fun of your junky room" I laugh sitting beside her

She then turns her head and touches my necks "What happened"? as she traces her finger on my bruise

"I accidentally burned myself, while getting ready"

"I thought it could had been something Wu had did" my mouth drops and she laughs

"I'm teasing relax" I'm looking around her room and it is spotless it puts my room to shame

"You think it's junky"? I ask

"Yes, like a junk yard, I did see that half job of cleaning you tired to do"

"Well you know me, have to train to be Wu's perfect wife" I tease Asami frowns

"Why do you always joke around about stuff like that"?

"I don't know maybe, because it's easier to laugh then feel upset about it"

"Well I can't laugh when you joke about stuff like that, it just makes me upset, so I guess your logic doesn't apply to me"

I laugh "Where is all of this coming from"?

"Nothing forget it, go back to the party"

Something must be really up with Asami, and I doubt it has anything to do with the drink she had.

"No seriously, is this about Wu because I told you I don't really like him, so you can stop being a protective friend right now"

"BUT HE LIKES YOU KORRA, can you blame him, even if you're just faking it with him, he's pretty lucky to have someone like you"

 **(Asami)**

I don't understand how Korra can be okay with all of what's going on and still be positive, if I was forced to go on dates against my will It would be war. But Korra she will do anything in her power to make peace and make others happy, but she need to focus on making herself happy first that's what I noticed about her.

"I get what you're trying to say, Asami and I will have you know that WU and I are done even though we never started technically, I wont lie anymore"

I don't know what comes over me but I find myself getting lost in Korra's blue eyes and leaning forward and cupping her cheek and bringing our lips together.

The reality of the situation didn't hit me until Korra pulls away with a blank face. I can't belive I just did that, I start to panic

"I didn't mean to…." I'm cut off by Korra reconnecting our lips and I can't believe this is happening. I return the kiss and she starts moving her hand down my arm. Making me all tense just from just one simply moment.

I start shifting my weight when we hear a booming voice downstairs and we both pull away.

The next thing I hear is the music stopping and a man's voice asking what's going on. I get to the top of the stairs and I see my guests are leaving.

I run down the stairs and hear a bombing voice giving orders to leave. Bolin gives me a who is that, kind of look while walking out the door with Opal.

I head around the corner to see who is the causing all of this. When I see him standing in his General Uniform.

"I guess I got myself a bad girl now" he then races over and lifts me up into a hug.

"I missed you sooooo much baby" How is Iroh even here he told me he was overseas.

"I tricked you didn't I, Surprise" I start to feel dizzy and while Iroh is still holding me Korra and I make eye contact then she heads out with the rest of the group.

"Iroh put me down" and laughs

"What's wrong it's just like Swing Dancing he then sets me down and starts twirling me

I think I'm going to be sick I spoke too soon. Next thing I know I'm throwing up on to Iroh's boots.

I finally look up

"Glad you're home"

 **It don't mean a thing if you aint got that swing**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Korra)**

I wake up and put my hand to my head it's killing me ugh I should had stopped at 2 drinks last night. I look around and this isnt my room.

Then I see a picture of Bolin and Mako on the shelf with a baseball glove then I remember this is Mako's room. I get up and head into Bolin's and he is laying on the floor with a bucket near him.

If I thought my hangover was bad

"Bolin" I say while shaking him away. He looks up sheeply and smiles "Good Morning Korra, that was some party last night"

"Yeah it was something else, I say remembering bits and pieces of the night"

"Too Bad that dumb solider had to ruin it" I thought I saw a solider last night. I was so out of it that I had to crash with Bolin because, I knew if I came home to my Mom she would know I been drinking.

Bolin gets up from the floor and gets on his bed

"Why were you so upset last night" my head starts beating and I find myself kneelling to the bucket on the floor throwing up

"Awww Korra" Bolin says while holding my hair

 **(Asami)**

I'm laying in bed when someone opens my blinds. "Rise and Shine" my head is killing me it's like mini drums are going off inside.

"Close the blinds" I say while covering my eyes

"Nope, you choose to drink so that hangover is your consequence, so either you face it now or now" Iroh then hands me some pills and a glass of water.

"I feel like I been throwing up all night"

"YOU WERE TRUST ME, I WAS THERE TO HOLD YOUR HAIR, AND MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T DIE FROM ALCOHOL Poisoning"

Iroh then smooths my hair "Drunk or not, I enjoyed seeing you last night" I give a small smile and lay back on my bed.

"Well I'm going to take a quick shower, so when I get back I want you to at least standing, and not in bed"

"mmmmk"

The party last night was amazing, and I'm sure I'm going to be the talk of the town, from the hosting, drinking, and the dancing with the help from...

I open my eyes , KORRA! I may have been out of it but I know for a fact that we kissed. I get up out of bed and start pacing the floor.

I don't even know what caused all this to happen. What if she hates me, I kissed her first then again she kissed me back, or maybe she was drunk and didn't know what she was doing. Maybe I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing.

Who am I kidding, I knew what I was doing, gosh I wanted to kiss her ever since she walked into my office.

Speaking of Office, Work is going to be so awkward tomorrow,maybe I should go talk to her, no that would be a bad idea. She could be really upset right now.

My mind is racing then it comes to me

"What if Korra tells everyone what happened, I will be ruined"?

 **(Korra)**

After throwing up my soul, I decide to head home to take a shower and let my Mother know I'm alive. I stumble across the street to my house and can already see Naga in the window.

I pick up the key under the mat and open the door. As I'm walking up the stairs my Mother calls my name.

"Korra, where have you been"? I try to avoid her so she wont see my bloodshot eyes

"I was with Wu"

My Mother then gets quiet, did you two you know"? I think I'm about to be sick again.

"NO MOTHER, WE JUST HAD DINNER AT HIS PLACE AND I HAPPENED TO FALL ASLEEP AND HE DIDN'T WANT TO WAKE ME"

My Mother nods at the story, "Oh well you look terrible,go take a shower" I nod while heading up the stairs

I get to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, my Mother was right I do look terrible.

* * *

After coming out of the shower I grab a towel and head to my room and accidentally trip over one of my shoes.

Ugh Asami was right, my room is junky. Then my heart drops at the memory of Asami and I last night

 _ ***Korra's Flashback***_

 _"I get what you're trying to say, Asami and I will have you know that WU and I are done even though we never started technically, I wont lie anymore"_

 _Asami is just starring at me, did she not just hear what I just said? Next thing I know I feel her lips on mines and then she pulls away._

 _I'm looking at her in shock, and even though she is talking to me, I'm not really paying attention to her words._

 _The only thought in my mind, is how amazing that kiss felt and why she stopped. I don't know what comes over me but I reconnect our lips and I feel her returning the action. It's like my mind wasn't thinking at that very moment. I just wanted contact and I was getting that_

 _I move my hand down her arm and I can tell she tenses up buts she doesn't pull away._

 _I'm debating whether or not I should stop but then she shift her weight, and that gives me the confidence to….._

 _We hear a booming sound downstairs and we instantly pull away. Asami then gets up and head to the top of the stairs._

 _Leaving me thinking about what just happened, my heart starts racing what we did was wrong but it felt so right, it was like my subconscious was turned off._

 _I need to leave, I can't be here I shouldn't be here. I get up and head down the stairs and see everyone leaving._

 _As I'm walking out the door, I see a tall man with black hair in a uniform holding Asami and we make eye contact._

 _I turn away quickly, because she is giving me pleading eyes, but I don't know what she wants, and I'm really afraid to know._

 _I find Bolin outside and he is laughing "Best Party Ever" he yells out while Baatar leads him to the car._

 _"Time to get you all home" Baatar says while opening his trunk while we all climb in._

 _"What's wrong with you Korra, you look like you seen a ghost" Eska ask_

 _but I'm too busy looking up at the night sky. What would my Father think about what I done, what will everyone think about me, if they found out what I did._

 _"Korra, what's wrong"? Opal asks me trying to get my attention._

 _I finally look at her and break down into tears._

 _I feel Eska holding me "What happened"? Desna asks but I can't form any words._

 _"She is probably upset, that her Mother will get mad at her for coming to this party and lying" Eska suggest_

 _"You can come home with me" Bolin adds_

 _"Is that alright with you, Korra" Opal asks I nod_

 _What did I just do?_

 ***End***

How can Asami and I move past this, how can anyone move past this?

 **(Asami)**

I'm sitting by the phone debating if I should call Korra or not. Iroh walks by with shaving crème all over his chin.

"Hey, you look all lively"

"Not really, umm don't you have a home to go to" I ask, tone a little bit on the irritation side

He laughs "You can't get rid of me that easy, I just got here beside I'm taking you to dinner tonight"

"I never officially said Yes, Iroh" he then smiles

"Well you didn't officially, say no either, beside I want a real meal and want to spend time with a real girl"

The phone rings and I pick it up hoping it's Korra, we really need to talk.

"Hello" I ask waiting for a reply

"Hey Sweet Pea, it's your Father, how did you like your surprise"?

My heart drops "What surprise"?

Iroh mouth drops in disbelief and I can hear my Father's hearty chuckle over the phone

"Iroh, stopping by "

now it's my turn to be in shock I look at Iroh and he is flexing his muscles in the mirror and I roll my eyes

"You knew he was coming"? I ask

"Yep, that was the reason Lin and I went on our so called "Business Trip" but really we are at Lake Laogi"

I can't believe this was a set up

"Well I don't like surprises Father"

"Relax Asami, you are a woman now, you can't be single forever"

"Okay Father, Love you and by the way I will have you know that Iroh stayed the night last night"

"WHAT"! my Father then starts yelling while I hang up on him

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT, NOW HE WILL BE MAD AT ME"! Iroh says worried

"Well you did soooo"

"But I slept in a different room, downstairs with my door locked"!

I laugh

"You locked your door really like I was going to try and sneak into you room last night, while recovering from my drinking" I ask amused

Iroh smirks

"I know the sober Asami, wouldn't do that, but I didn't know about the Drunk Asami" he then gets close to me but I move away making him frown

"What's wrong Asami, why so distance I missed you, I know you missed me"

"Iroh I'm glad you're here, but that doesn't mean I want to jump into a relationship with you right now"?

He then smiles and I don't understand why

"YOU SAID RIGHT NOW, THEREFORE YOU DO BUT, NOT RIGHT NOW" he then jumps up and runs out of my room

"There is hope for the Strong General Iroh" he screams out

 **(Korra)**

I need to get out the house, everything in my house reminds me of Asami, but where am I suppose to go if I hang out with my friends they will question me about crying last night and I can't deal with that right now.

Knowing Asami, she is probably going to look for me so we can talk, and I can't deal with that either. I don't even know what to say to her. Let alone show up to work tomorrow and I can't skip because I'm a crucial member on the production line.

I head downstairs and see my Mother grabbing a pie. "Where are you going"? I ask

"Well I been thinking about your advice, you know about doing my part on the home front, so the book club ladies and I are all volunteering at the hospital, to you know entertain and give some companionship to the wounded soldiers.

"That is so generous of you Mom" I'm not even lying what my Mother is doing really shows that she is willing to try.

My Mother smiles "Thank you, glad I made you proud sweetie"

"Can I come along" my Mother then looks at me in shock.

"Are you Serious, you want to come with me" I smile

"A course, help soldiers, pie, and be with my Mother, I would love to" I think my Mother sheds a tear but she wipes it away

"I would be honored to have you come with me, the ladies will be so jealous, that their daughters couldn't attend"

* * *

We get to the hospital and I meet my Mother's friends in the waiting room

"Korra you are just so beautiful" one of the women say to me while pulling me into a hug.

"You take after your Mother" another one says

"Look at your long hair" Wu's Mother says while giving me a hug also

My heart starts racing, I hope my Mother doesn't ask if I stayed over Wu's house.

One of the ladies pass out some sheets

"Okay Ladies, this is your assignments the each of you will visit 3 rooms today, and just be supportive, try not to mention anything that can trigger their memory about the war, flash them your winning smiles and remind them, there is still hope"

All the women nod

"Korra, I gave you an extra room to visit, since you are eye candy" she then winks and my Mother smiles at having such an attractive daughter.

I get to my first room and I see a boy who looks almost the same age as Mako and he lost an arm.

"Hello is your name Haru"? I ask and the boy smiles

"That's me, and quite frankly you are so beautiful, that if you would had called me someone else I would had most likely answer too"

I laugh while sitting beside him

"My name is Korra" he offers his left hand and we shake

"So are you here, to make me feel better about losing an arm"? he tease

"No I'm here to make you feel better about, all the guilt you will be feeling when all the men see how you are such a handsome hero" he smiles

"Hey, I should be the one making you blush not the other way around" he then grabs my hand

"You know, you have beautiful eyes, I wished I had someone like you to think about overseas" his voice starts cracking

"You know when they, shot at our platoon , I thought I was going to die" I squeeze his hand

"Haru, let's no talk about this" he shakes his head

"No please, I need to talk about it" I nod

"They can train you how to fight, but they can't train you how to survive with living with the fact you are taking someone's life"

Tears drop down his cheek and you can tell he's thinking about what happened.

 _"When I got on to the beach, I saw a Fire Nation Solider aimming at my buddy while he was trying to help stop a solider from bleeding_

 _So I aimed my gun and fired at the enemy and when he fell down, I knew that I just took someone's life, that boy was a son, a brother, or even a husband and I ended his life_

 _While I stood there in shock_

 _I heard my General yell "Haru Get Down, Haru Get Down" But I was so in shock I just looked at the sky_

 _Next thing I hear is "HE HAS A BOMB" and it rolls near me and my General gets on top of me but the bomb goes off and I open my eyes and my General rolls off of me and he's dead._

 _I turn to my left and my arm was off then I blacked out"_

Tears are falling down my cheeks also, the thought of that situation happening to Mako or my Father really scares me.

I just want them to come home safe.

 **"** Haru I'm so sorry" he looks up at me

"I'm so sorry too"

 **(Asami)**

After hearing Iroh's poker for the hundredth time. He gets up and stands in front of me

"Asami I know, you probably think I'm the most annoying person ever, but I really care about you and it would be my honor for you to.."

He then gets up on one knee and I pray he doesn't ask me to marry him.

He reach in his pocket and grab my hand and I close my eyes and start shaking my head

"No Iroh Don't you Dare do this"

he laughs and tells me to open my eyes, I peep one eye open and he smiles

"Will you do me the honor by joining me for Dinner tonight" he then hands me a piece of paper saying the reservation time"

Relief sweeps through my body "Ugh Fine Iroh I will, now leave me alone"! he smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek

"Great let me get dress, and you should too, this place is fancy" I roll my eyes and get up from the couch

As I'm looking for my formal dress, I can't deal with the feeling of not knowing how Korra is doing. I race to the phone and dial her number forget my pride I care about her and how she is feeling.

I start tapping my feet waiting for an answer

"Please Pick up" I repeat to myself then I hear a

"Hello"

"Korra, it's me Asami and I think we should talk about last night"

I hear someone burp

"This isnt Korra, This is Bolin"

"Where is Korra"?

"I don't know, she left a few hours ago with her Mom, she told me she was going to get some help or something like that"

My heart drop, Oh my spirits she told her Mother

"Do you know where, Bolin"?

"Nooooo, I don't know like I said before, but I do know she was crying last night on the way home"

I made her cry, I didn't mean for all of this to happen, why did I have to kiss her she is probably scarred and guilty, but it was all my fault not hers

"Thank you Bolin"

"No Problem, great party and tell that friend of yours if he ruins another party, I will personally get my big bro to fight him"

 **(Korra)**

I get to another room and this time it's an man who looks around 30 and he's in a wheelchair

"Hello my name is Korra" he doesn't say anything

"What do you like to read"? he just gives me an evil glare

I sigh "I know you are upset and mad but not talking isnt going to help you, I know you have something to say"

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME"!

Well at least he talks "That may be true, but I know that you aren't going to let that chair talk more than you"

He then laughs "Kid you're pretty funny"

"So I been told, so what do you like to read"? he rolls closer to me

"I like mysteries"

"You're like a mystery in a way" I say back

"I think that way about myself too, not many men read overseas"

"Why not" I ask

"Reading, isnt manly apparently, but funny thing, I met an admiral who would read Haiku and Poems to the soldiers just before we did a mission"

"WAS HIS NAME Tonraq "? the man nods while remembering

"A Matter of fact that does sound like his name"

"THAT'S MY FATHER" he then squeezes his eyes

"You do look a lot like him"

"IS HE OKAY"? I ask

"I don't really know, after we landed we were hit hard and we sort of, got split up, I'm sorry kid wished I knew more"

I nod he grabs my hand "I'm sure he's fine, beside he has a pretty funny kid to come home too"

 **(Asami)**

Iroh pulls out my seat in the restaurant and he is wearing a suit with all of his medal on it.

He's looking at the menu but my mind is somewhere else.

What does Bolin mean by 'getting help', if Korra told her Mother, knowing how crazy she can be, I bet she probably placed Korra in one of those camps where they try to brain wash you and I may never see her again.

"ASAMI"!

"WHAT"?

"I been calling your name 5 times, it's like you are out of it"

I sigh while opening my menu "I'm sorry Iroh" he give a shy smile but I can tell hes disappointed and I feel guilty even more.

"How did you get that medal"? I ask trying to not think about the negatives

Iroh then smiles

"I got it for leading my troops out of the cross fire"

"Were you scarred"? he rolls his eyes

"Never, I'm brave I can look at the enemy striaght in the eyes and eat them for breakfast" I laugh

"Wow you're such a carnivore" he nod

"Speaking of carinivoure I want the steak, and the ribs, and fish"

"Do you want a bear too"? I tease

Iroh looks through the menu "They have bear, what page is that on, didn't see it" I laugh while the waiter comes and takes our drink order.

"Can I have a root beer and for the lady anything that doesn't have achoul in it" I roll my eye

" I will have water please" the waiter nods while walking off

"Sooo Iroh, are the girls prettier overseas than here" Iroh laughs while leaning back in his chair

"I don't kiss and tell but yes they are very attractive, but no girl can compare to my girl"

I roll my eyes "But I'm not your girl" he then puts his finger to my lips

"Shhhhh, my heart doesn't know that yet, also we have women who serve in the war too, so those foreign girls are the least of your worries"

"REALLY, DO THEY SEE ACTION"?

"No but they are exposed to the same possibility of an attack taking place as us, like a bombing of ships or stuff of that nature, mostly nurses, and a matter a fact I have a good friend who's a nurse and she is here with me, we both are getting shipped back at the same time"

"Really that's amazing I would love to meet her, better yet she should stop by the factory, I'm sure her talking to the ladies at the factory will motivate them and inspire them"

"I will just give her a call as soon as we get home" Iroh says while the waiter brings us back our drinks

 **(Korra)**

I just finished visiting all of the 4 people on my list and I have extra time to visit one more room. I enjoy talking to these brave men, they make you realize that there are more important things in life.

I walk in the room and the solider is asleep, but he doesn't look like he has any major serious injuries compared to the others I seen.

I turn around to head out the door when I see a woman in a long olive green skirt and a Military Jacket.

"Hi, who are you" she ask while extending her hand as I shake it

"My name is Korra and your's"?

"Tara, Nice to meet you, that's my brother he's asleep" I nod

"I could tell from his snoring" Tara laughs

"I never seen a woman in a uniform like that, are you in the Military"? Tara nods

"Yes, I'm a nurse and I'm serving in the war, I seen some crazy things over seas"

"Well thank you for your service, my Father is an Admiral"

Tara nods while we walk out of the room

"Sorry for asking a lot of questions but do you happen to be from the Water Tribe" I ask

"Yep, Southern"

"Me Too, not many Southern Water Tribe girls are here in the city, my cousins are from the Northern"

"Yeah, tell me about it, when I used to live her when I was younger I was like the only Water Tribe girl here"

"What made you join the war"? I ask

"Well my brother joined and I always envy that about him, so when I heard that the Military was accepting women, there was my chance I always wanted to be a nurse, it was that or work at one of those War Production Factories back home, I wanted to travel and see the world"

That is so amazing what Tara is doing, she is so brave

"I work at a War Production Factory so, I think your job sounds more exciting"

"I guess you're right, you look familiar do I know you"? we stop in the middle of the halls

"No not really" she then pause to think and then her eyes go wide

"Do you happen to know a boy named Mako tall black hair"?

"YEAH I DO ACTUALLY" she laughs

"I remember you from the picture he showed me "

I blush "He has a picture of me"?

"Yes, and he told me you worked in the factory building bombs, you are like a celebrity on the ship, everyone looks forward to the stories Mako tells us about you"

"Are they, good stories"? I ask nervously

"Yes, they're pretty funny, especially the one when you and Mako.." I cover her mouth

"Please don't say it, I can't believe he told you and half of the soliders"

" Korra I can't wait to tell him, I met you in the flesh"

"Well tell him when he gets back home,he has another war to fight"

"Let me walk you out, it's getting late" Tara offers

 **"** I'm actually here with my Mother, we came here to visit some of the soldiers, hint why I was in your brother's room"

"That very nice of you, to be volunteering on a weekend like this, I'm sure they appreciate it, I know if my brother was awake he would probably flirt up a storm with you"

I laugh "I bet, most of the men here already have, how about you, I bet overseas you are very popular with the boys"

she rolls her eyes and nods

"Yep, It's like i'm a magnet with the them, but I like to focus on my work and not love right now, beside it's not like they interest me"

we get to the waiting room and I guess none of the women are done

"Soooo do I need to tell Mako, that these boys been messing with his girls" she tease

I groan "Does Mako call me his girl, on the ship"?

she frowns "Yes, I thought you two were dating"?

"NO we aren't, I see him as a brother, and yeah we have history but quite frankly I don't feel the same way I did before he went off to war, it complicated"

Even here, my mind is drawn back to Asami

"Is it someone else"? Tara asks

"I dont even know"

 **(Asami)**

Dinner was nice and Iroh didn't try anything so that was good.

Im laying in bed and I can't sleep knowing that Korra could be sent off to Raava knows where.

I hop out of bed and head down stairs, forget this I'm going to her house to make sure she is okay.

I'm grabbing my keys when I hear crying

I head around the corner and open the bedroom door and see Iroh curled up in his bed cletnching his sheets

"NO…. STOP…SHOOTING… NO… LEAVE US ALONE" he starts covering his ears

I go to his side and try waking him

"Iroh wake up"

he grabs my hand and I try to pull away but he has a grip on it

"IROH LET GO"!

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FUCKING FIRE NATION TRASH, YOU KILLED MY FRIEND" I finally pull my arm away from his grip and look at him he looks so scarred.

I Climb into bed and wrap my arms around and he stops fighting and his heartbeat gets more relaxes

"Iroh it's alright I'm here" he doesn't say anything but I can hear him sobbing

And I start rubbing small circles on his back

"It's over Iroh, you're home"

 **Had to do another update because you know, why not do another update. Felt like I needed to put some more content in to remind you all that this fic takes place during war times and felt that I was lacking that in my previous chapters.**

 **Also I hope you all get the hint that Tara is aka kaTARA**

 **Thanks for the reviews and as you can tell Bolin got "Getting Help and "Giving Help" confused lol**

 **Why all the hate for Iroh lol I like him even though I'm on Team Korrasami**

 **Have a Great Weekend !**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Korra)**

I get to work and Asami isnt here relief sweeps across my body, It's not like I'm avoiding her or anything…

I walk inside the building and see Kuvira and Opal talking. I slowly back away hoping they don't see me, too late

"KORRA" I smile and turn back away

"Hi Opal and Kuvira, great weather we are having" I say while walking toward them, Kuvira rolls her eyes

"Oh please, the weather has been the same for the past 5 days hot and humid"!

"Are you sure, because today seems a little less humid" they look at me suspiciously

"WHAT ARE YOU HIDING"? Opal asks because she knows me so well

I start stuttering "Hide, oh nuffting what arch you talking about… nooooooo"

"Yep she is hiding something, she only stutters when she is hiding something" Kuvira says

Ok Korra don't lie, just think of an excuse, to get them off your back.

"Well you see what I'm hiding is…. I'm sort of embarrassed about crying at the party"

They both say ohhhhh in unison and Opal pulls me into a hug. "Don't be Korra, you were just what we call a sad drunk"

Kuvira cross her arms, "Hold up I don't believe that, Korra I seen you drink a thousand of times, and that's not your scene"

"Well that drink Bolin bought, wasn't that stuff we are used too, was it Kuvira, then again I don't know if you have that on the regular with your boyfriend Baatar" Kuvira then storms off

While Opal and I laugh "Why do you always have to bring up, Baatar" Opal ask while she walks me to my room.

"WHY DOES SHE ALWAYS GET UPSET"!?

"You know she hates showing her emotions, she isn't like you, she can't openly express her feeling"

"I guess" as we approach the room where we build the bombs. I see a familiar person standing in the middle talking to some man. From his uniform he must be a General

"TARA"! I call out and she turns around and she waves and walks over to us.

"What are you doing here"? I ask while she pulls me into a hug

"I'm here to talk to some of the workers, to you know give HOPE and inspire"

All my attention is focused on what Tara is saying that I forget Opal is here.

"I'm so sorry, this is my friend Opal"

Opal smiles and shakes Tara's hand. "I didn't know they allowed women to enlist" she asks

"Yes, it just recently happened, I can't believe no one knew down here" she reply back

"I agree, it's like important news dont make it's way here, I know Korra would have joined if she knew" Opal tease

"That's unlikely, My Mother would never"? Tara frowns "Isn't your Mother supportive of you"?

I laugh "I wished, she is really controlling, I mean doesn't your Mother not approve of you joining"?

"Yes and No, My Mother passed when I was little"

"I'm sorry, Tara I didn't know"

She then smiles "it's fine, I'm not upset so you shouldn't be" she says genuinely

The bell comes on meaning it's time to start work, "I have to go, nice meeting you Tara" Opal says while walking off

"You too"

"Sooo are you just following me, or do you really have a speech"? I tease

"Both"

"Hahaha give me a shout out up there"

"I will try my best, but I'm going to have to be professional" she says sternly I salute her

"Sir Yes Sir" Tara laughs and puts my arm down

"You know, you should enlist you already have the salute packed down and you are perfectly fit"

"Yeah, I have been told that"

Tara puts her hand on her hip "What that you should enlist, or that you're fit"? she tease

"Well I'm pretty strong" I slowly raise my arms and pretend to reach for something"

Tara rolls her eyes "Well I bet I'm stronger than you"

I laugh "Nooo you aren't" she then gets in my face

"There is only one way we can prove who is stronger"

 **(Asami)**

I over slept I don't know why Iroh didn't wake me. I pull into my parking space and my hair is still wet I didn't get the chance to dry it. I really hope Korra is here and not at some camp. I just want to talk to her and explain, I don't want to lose her.

I walk into the building and see a group of women cheering in a circle. I don't know what's going on. I look around the room and see that even Zhu Li, is in the crowd cheering.

I push aside some of the ladies to see what the big commission is about when I see, Korra arm wrestling a girl who I don't recognize , she clearly doesn't work here.

Even if I could see her face, which her long hair is blocking, while she struggles to keep her strength.I put together from her uniform that this is probably the girl Iroh was telling me about.

I look over at Korra and she is just chilling, like it nothing to her, then the girl starts moving Korra's arm and Korra starts shifting her elbows.

Korra's hand is really close to the table but she regains her strength and continues to keep it up. Who ever this girl is, is really strong to be honest I find myself amused by this even though this ladies should be working. I'm also relived hat Korra is still here

Iroh and I make eye contact and he is waving money in the air. I roll my eyes

leave it to Iroh to collect bets.

 **(Korra)**

My arm is killing me, Tara is stronger than she looks. I find myself breaking a sweat we both are. I can't even see her face from her hair being in the way but I can tell she is tired.

"Give up Tara" I say trying to sound cool and collective

"No way Korra, I'm winning this"

"COME ON KORRA, I HAVE 2 DOLLARS ON YOU"! Kuvira yells motivating me to gain enough strength to move Tara's hand a little bit closer to the table

Tara lets out a groan and I'm almost there.

The crowd is cheering and Tara hand gets closer to the table. I look up and make eye contact with Asami and she is smiling at me.

I panic which was a mistake on my part, because Tara gain the ability from that little panic attack I had from just looking at Asami and slams my hand down on the table

the General raises Tara's arm "WE HAVE A WINNER"!

"Never keep your eyes off the prize" Tara says while lifting up her hair and putting it back into a bun

I start rubbing my arm "Rematch but not today, I'm sore"

I get up from my seat and see that Asami isn't in the crowd anymore.

 **(Asami)**

As soon as I saw her I rushed to my office, how is she here, this can't be she moved. I could be overreacting that can't be Katara, the last time I saw her was at the birthday party. Yet again we both changed since that party like most teens.

I get a knock on the door which makes me lose my train of thought. "Who is it"? I ask

"Zhu Li"

"Come in" I sit at my desk and Zhu Li opens the door.

"Hello Asami, I have a guest here to see you, he's a General" I nod

"Bring him in" I say while leaning back in my chair not facing anyone.

"Iroh, you made me late" I say trying not to get overwhelmed even more

"NO you just over slept, I know better than to wake a girl up when she is asleep, trust me Tara is not a morning person"

I turn my chair around "Who is Tara"? I ask

A girl steps into the room and she bows and from just looking in her eyes, I'm 100 percent sure that's Katara

"Thank you for, allowing me to talk to your workers, it's an honor for me to be here, what you're doing is really helping us overseas"

I look at her up and down and she catches me looking and smiles

"Let me introduce you to Tara" Iroh says

"Oh no need to" she says

"Do you two know each other" he asks

"NO WE NEVER MET" I say before Katara says anything she gives me a weird look that Iroh doesn't catch

I get up from my chair and shake her hand without looking in her eyes

"My Name is Asami, nice to meet you" she has a firm handshake

"Tara, same for you" I then back away and stand there awkwardly

"So I will just be outside" Iroh says but I grab his arm

"No stay, Umm Tara could you wait outside for a bit" she then nods while shutting the door

"SIT DOWN IROH" he raises his hands in defense

"Chill Asami, I will split the cash with you, I thought you were rich remember "

"How did you two meet"? I ask

a grin appears on his face "You're jealous aren't you"?

"NO"!

"Then why do you care about how we met"? he then leans in the back of his chair.

"Because, I just want to know so tell me" he sighs

"Fine, but you know I suck at telling stories

 **(Iroh's Flashback)**

 _Our company had to share a ship with another company, I didn't really want to be on the same ship with some newbies or what I call guppies. Guppies are the new recruits who don't know much about the war usually straight out of high school or college._

 _I'm lying in my bunk looking at the picture of Asami who had a bad hair day, it's my favorite. I can't seem to fall asleep and we have rough waves tonight. I decide to head up to the deck where most of the guppies stay and socialize._

 _As I'm walking up the steps I can hear laughter and some kid telling a story, this kid with the black hair always tells these stories every night, they sound too good to be true but he says that they're actually real events._

 _I sit beside this girl with blue eyes and long hair, I think he name starts with a T. I'm still getting used to the fact that women can enlist. We haven't really talked but she seems friendly_

 _I'm listening to this kid's story about him and his girlfriend who went bowling_

" _ **So it's my turn up and my girlfriend says, I bet you can't get a strike' so you know me a buff guy like myself was hurt but I couldn't allow my girlfriend to think I was a punk who couldn't knock over a few pins"**_

I find myself laughing along as this fool tell his story

" _ **So I get up grab a red bowling ball and turn to my girl and say 'I choose red because it represents my love for you, I know I know cheesy but, it was a in the moment type thing. So I walk up to the lane and look at the pins and analyze the situation at hand.**_

 _ **Because Bowling involves strategy and that something I have. Anyway I lift of my arm and the bowling ball flies out of my hand and goes over to someone's else lane.**_

Everyone on the dock including me burst out laughing as the kid puts his hand to his head

 _ **Yeah Yeah, laugh all you want, but I don't know what was worst the elderly couple who game I just ruined, looking at me like why did I sabotage their game or my girlfriend laughing**_

 ** _What made the situation even worse was the fact I said the bowling ball represented my love, which went in someone else's lane. I mouth a sorry and walk back to the girl who I just humiliated and let me tell you she had a lot to say_**

' _ **Don't worry Mako, at least you are good at STRIKING up a conversation' she says while getting up and grabbing her blue bowling ball**_

 _ **I sit back down and pout, because I just blew my chances of impressing my girl, she then rolls the ball and she starts leaning with it.**_

 _ **Like she was really leaning**_

 _The kid starts leaning to the side "Go to the left" he then moves to the right "NOoo Right"_

 _This guy is really cracking me up he is really great at telling stories_

" _ **So I'm like this girl is crazy, thinking she can move the ball with her body and mind, but to my surprise**_

 _ **She gets a strike**_

 _ **She hops up in the air and runs over to me and gets all up in my face like 'Ha That's how you do it, don't bring that weak sissy stuff in here boy' she says which crushes my ego**_

" _ **So the l**_ _ **esson of today's story is, never and I mean never….. use a red bowling ball because that was bad luck on my part"**_

 _I'm tearing up at this point "It wasnt the red bowling ball you just suck" I say laughing_

 _The kid smiles "No it was the bowling ball" the kid says while sitting down_

" _So the General really does have a sense of humor" the girl sitting beside me says_

" _Just because my job is to be serious, doesn't mean I am all the time"_

 _The girl nods_

 _"Sometimes you just need to take time and remember that you're human too, that's why most of the men and women come up here to hear his stories, it reminds us all that we all do stupid stuff and make our self look silly, so yeah it's good to be serious but it's also good to be human"_

 _I'm thinking about what she just said and it really does make sense_

" _My Name is Tara by the way" I shake her hand_

" _General Iroh, you look so young"_

 _She laughs "I'm 18 I always wanted to be a nurse, and I thought why not enlist and do what I love"_

 _"Well thank you for, thinking of us, and by the way I see all the men eyeing you, if you ever just want to hang out in my bunk empathize on the hang out as in just sit and talk, you are more than welcome too, I know it's hard to say no to all of these boys, beside my bunk is nicer than the others, I am a General"_

 _She laughs "Thank you I might have to take you up on that offer"_

 **End of Flashback**

"So you met her on the ship"?

"Yes, and you have nothing to worry about, we are just friends"

"But you invited her to your bunk" I add Iroh then blushes

"Yeah,but we just talked, she listened to me go on about how I missed you and that's all, she is really nice Asami I think you too could really make great friends"

I sigh and get up "Perhaps, we could but I dont know, but I want to talk about last night Iroh" he frowns

"Asami, let's not, It was nothing"

"It was something Iroh, we need to talk about your nightmares, they really worry me, if you don't want to talk with me, talk to someone at least"

"ASAMI YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND OKAY SO DROP IT, TODAY IS A NEW DAY, I'M NOT AT WAR RIGHT NOW SO PLEASE DON'T LET ME FIGHT, LET ME DO THAT WHEN I HEAD BACK OKAY"!

"Fine Iroh, but this conversation isnt over"

 **(Korra)**

Zhu Li told all of us to meet in front of the podium for some speech. I really don't want to be here, I turn around heading to the exit when I feel a pair of arms on my shoulder stopping me.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING, YOU MADE ME LOSE MONEY" Kuvira says with Opal

"Well Kuvira no one told you to bet, did they"?

"I thought you were going to win" !

"Yeah, Korra what happened it's like you blacked out or something" Opal asks as we walk to the podium.

"I had an empty stomach"

"Sureeeeeee, you were intermediate by that girl" Kuvira tease

"Tara nooooooo, never I can swing remember I'm so better than her"

Tara walks past us and Kuvira stops her "Tara"

"Yes"?

"Can you swing"? Kuvira asks

"No I wished"

"HA I'M BETTER THAN YOU" I yell out louder than expected

" I know you are, but not stronger" Tara then winks and walks onto the stage.

" **Hello Ladies, we have a special guest with us, a woman who choose to risk her life to save ours, lets give a warm welcome to a member of the Women's Army Corps Tara"** Zhu Li says

That's strange why didn't Asami make the introduction?

I start clapping which too others may seem as a bit too loud from the irritated looks they're giving me but I don't care

Tara gets closer to the microphone

" **Thank you Zhu Li for that introduction, you basically told my life story, I'm just joking**

 **My name is Tara, and I love protection what I love. I could stand up here and tell you all the things I seen overseas and how good you all have it but, I want to focus on**

 **why those who choose to enlist do it and trust me it's not for the food they serve.**

 **Let me tell you how this war all started. The 4 Nation was like one big family the Fire Nation was like the spoiled kid**

 **and The Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe were the spoiled kid's parent. They kept compromising and giving the Fire Nation a warning every time they did something bad.**

 **So just like any kid, that keeps getting warning, you will never take them seriously.**

 **So the Fire Nation did something really really bad, and threaten to invade Omashu. The parents realize that their kid really is out of control but just said no like all the other times.**

 **The spoiled kid like repetition invaded Omashu anyway because they knew, it's parents would just give another warning.**

 **So Father Earth Kingdom thought it would be easy to discipline his spoiled child, but to his surprise it was hard.**

 **Do you all want to know why?**

 **because the spoiled child got everything they needed from their parents to continue their plan. Every time the parents let their spoiled child off the hook, was an opportunity the spoiled child gained.**

 **So the Earth Kingdom goes to his wife the Water Tribe because like always the woman always has to fix the man's mistake. That last statement was for comic relief.**

 **Back to the story**

 **The parents have a meeting with their spoiled child, to let their kid know that, enough is enough but the**

 **spoiled child just laughed and continued to invade cities.**

 **The parents realized that now their child need to be put in time out so they declared war on the Fire Nation.**

 **I know what you all may be thinking at this point, maybe if the parents would had disciplined their child** **earlier**

 **we wouldn't be in this mess. But let me assure you that, it's not the parents fault it's the kids fault and by me joining this war I feel like I'm helping put the little brat in time out and you all here on the home front are doing that too, we are no different**

 **So continue doing what you all do best because I have a feeling that we are going to win this war"!**

Tara is great at public speaking and her speech is really motivating. The way she put the war in perspective like that was brilliant

 **(Asami)**

Iroh and I are listening to the speech by the door, I'm looking at Korra and she looks so fascinated by her words.

How come she doesn't look that way when, I tell a speech? Iroh puts his arm around me

"So there is this drive in movie tomorrow, how about we go"? he asks

"Shhhh Iroh, she is talking"

"Okay, she can't even hear us, we are in the way back"!

"Iroh we will see okay, now be quiet"!

" **I hope you all don't mind if I stay for a while and watch all of your tasks, I'm so fascinating by what you ladies do here, especially the bombs"**

There is no way, Tara can be in the room where we build the bombs, that is too dangerous and also she might distract the workers.

* * *

After Katara wraps up her speech the ladies go back to work. Now that everything is over I can finally talk to Korra.

I see her walking with Su to the production room and just when I'm about to follow them. Zhu Li calls my name

"Asami"

"Yes"? I turn around and see a solider along side Zhu Li

The solider salutes Iroh and he returns it

"Are you Ms. Sato" the young solider asks

"Yes, I am" he then hands me a letter and walks off

I look at the letter and it's from President Raiko

"Will you two excuse me" I say while walking to my office to open it

 _Dear_ Ms. Sato

 _I don't know if you are aware of the events that took place these past weeks. A few Production Factories have been sabotaged in order to stop our goals of winning the war. Sadly these tactics have been committed by spies that falsely identify themselves as workers"_

 _Let me remind you that we are at war._ _Therefore I need a list of all the ladies in your company so we can do a background check._

 _Especially the ones who work closely with the weapons, it's not that I don't trust you or your workers it's just I want to make sure all is well, and with your factory being the most successful that makes you a target._

 _I want the background check to be confidential, therefore make sure none of the workers are aware of your_ _duties_

 _Thank you for all the hard work and for understand my requests_

 _President Raiko_

Why would anyone try to sabotage this factory?

 **(Korra)**

It's almost time to head home I just have one more bomb to build then we are done for today. As I'm scrubbing down the end.

Kuvira and Tara walk in "Ladies, stop" Su orders us

"Everyone Tara would like to see the process" Kuvira says while Tara bows at us and shakes Su's hand

"As you were ladies" Su tells us

After making sure the it's all scrubbed down I past the bomb to Azula.

"Korra, you are too fast I can't keep up with you" she tease

"Well the faster the better" I reply back

Tara finally makes her way toward me "How much do you produce a day"? she asks

"Around 79 bombs a day we are working on doing at least 100 one day" she smiles

"I'm impressed, these bombs don't make you nervous"?

"No, I would be more nervous by speaking in public then, making a mistake and blowing this place up"

All the ladies on the line give me a irritated look and I mouth a sorry.

Making Tara laugh "I guess the women don't like you speaking of the negatives"

I nod

"Is it true you don't, like the food overseas"?

She makes a gagging sound "it sucks, I just want a good old southern water tribe meal, like back home"

"Like eel and seaweed noodles"? I ask

"YESSSSSSS, I MISS THAT STUFF" I laugh

"Well you're in luck, my mother does a great job, you should come over for dinner tonight"

"Noo I would hate to barge in"

"Nonsense, my Mother loves noting more than to be complimented by her cooking"

"Well I do miss seaweed noddles, what time do you want me over"?

"Well my mother should have dinner ready by 5 so as soon as we leave here"

"sound great, thank you"

* * *

Tara and I are walking out of the building when I hear someone call my name and my heart starts beating. I know that voice Tara and I stop while I turn around

"Yes" I say putting on a fake smile

"Can we talk for a second" Asami ask while looking at Tara then back at me

"Umm we are sort of in a hurry" I reply back while scratching my neck

"It wont be long, I'm sure Tara can wait"

"We have to get to dinner, Asami can we talk another time" I say back

"So you two are having dinner together"? she asks

"Well not dinner dinner, she is coming over to my house to have dinner"

"Oh….. well Tara, her Mother's cooking is really great, I had it before when I went over her house, which was multiply times not just one time like you, so enjoy yourself"

"Thank you" Tara says confused and we continue to walk.

"Sorry about her, I don't know what is up with her today" I say

"No big deal, I think she is funny"

"Not funnier than me, also I hope you aren't afraid of dogs"

"No, I don't mind dog, I have a brother so it's like the same thing"

We both laugh

 **(Asami)**

I'm standing in front of the address Iroh gave me, where Tara is staying

Iroh thinks I'm here to thank her, but really I'm here to get some answers. I knock on the hotel door and someone unlocks it

Katara and I come face to face and she isn't in her uniform anymore but in some high waist shorts and a tank.

"Katara" I say nervously

"I'm sorry, I thought we didn't know each other remember" she says crossing her arms

I don't say anything

"I don't understand, Asami I thought seeing you would be a good thing, but ever since I came here you been nothing but rude and cold to me"

"That is not true Katara"

"It's Tara now Asami, maybe if you would have read my letters you would know that" she then tries shutting the door but I stop it

"I'm sorry Katara I didn't know what to say to you its been so long"

"Enough time to continue your grudge for me" she says bitterly

"DON'T MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I'M THE JERK KATARA, IF ANYTHING YOU'RE IN THE WRONG"

She then laughs "How, tell me, I would love to know, and if It's about that kiss which happened when we were TWELVE, it's not a big deal"

"IT IS A BIG DEAL, BECAUSE EVER SINCE THEN EVERYTHING HAS BEEN SO HARD ON ME"

"It's hard on you because you make it hard Asami, don't put the blame on me"

"But it's all your fault, you're the reason, I have such a hard time dating guys and now you are trying to take everything I have and don't lie to me and say that you coming here was a coincidence , because I know Iroh probably brought me up to you, you came back to ruin my life again"

"you're right Asami, I did come back here for a reason, TO APOLOGIZE NOT TO RUIN YOUR LIFE, thought we could be friends, but clearly I make things worse for you, but from the looks of it you are ruining your own life with you being in denial"

"Oh I'm in denial you're, and I don't want you talking to Korra anymore, I don't want you hurting her like you did to me"

"Asami if anything you hurt me, and it took a long time for me to forgive you, you just left and I tried reaching out to you but you never replied back. maybe you're still in your twelve year old self because I grew up and took responsibility for my own action instead of putting the blame on others

It took a grown woman like myself to come back here to the city that brought so much pain to apologize to you, because I respected you that much to put my pride aside and do that.

I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry I left you feeling so conflicted but that kissed wouldn't have meant anything if you didn't already feel it.

But I refuse to have you say I'm the reason everything is hard on you and I dont understand why my friendship with Korra have anything to do with you,

so that request of me not talking to her is declined and by the way I asked Korra about you and we had a great talk at dinner and her Mother cooking is really delicious you weren't lying, turns out Korra's mother knew my Mother when they were younger, so we really hit it off.

I'm really tired and I think it's best if you leave, Korra and I have plans tomorrow involving a drive in movie so good night"

Katara then shuts the door leaving me speechless

 **You already know that drive in movie is going to be crazy lol Thinking about updating again this week. ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Korra)**

I'm getting ready for the movies when my Mother comes into my room and sits on my bed. "I ran into Wu's Mother"

Ugh why does the world hate me. "Do you want to tell me what happened"?

"Wu is a jerk Mother, I tried but we didn't work out" she nods

"No need to explain Korra I understand" wait is this my Mother talking

"You do"?

"Yes, I can clearly see that you have feeling for someone else, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner"

"What are you talking about"? I ask

"The conversation last night really opened my eyes, to your true feelings"

 **(Last Night Dinner)**

" _Mother I'm home and I brought a friend" I call out my Mother comes from the kitchen and wipes her hands on her apron_

" _Mom this is Tara" my Mother looks at Tara and she looks at her weirdly_

" _Mom can you please stop starring at my friend, you are freaking her out" My mother laughs_

" _Sorry for starring sweetie you just look like someone, I knew when I about your age"_

" _Who" Tara asks?_

" _Oh a woman named Kya, back in the Southern Water Tribe"_

 _Tara's face drops and she covers her mouth "That's my Mother" my mother than pulls her into a hug_

" _Oh my spirit you look just like her, how is she"?_

" _Actually she passed away when I was younger" now my Mother's face drops_

" _Oh my spirits, I didn't know, I'm so sorry no one told me, we were good friends"_

" _it's fine, I don't really remember much of my Mother but my brother does"_

" _Kya had two kids, that is just so beautiful, this home is your home dinner will done in an hour, so feel free to just wait in Korra's room until it's done, I also have stories of your Mother and I if you want to hear them._

" _I would love too, thank you for everything" Kya says_

 _My Mother then squeezes her hand and we head upstairs_

* * *

" _Your room is really junky" I roll my eyes_

" _So I been told, anyway you are the first girlfriend my Mother likes"_

" _Girlfriend"? Tara asks my face turns red_

" _I mean girl that's a friend, not girlfriend, that would be weird" Tara laughs_

" _I was teasing relax, I knew what you meant" Naga runs into my room and almost knocks over Tara._

" _Girl relax, settle down" she then barks and hops on my bed_

" _Naga is such a water tribe name" Tara says while petting Naga_

" _Well she is a water tribe dog, I can't believe we never met before, I mean The southern Water tribe is really small we only have.."_

" _ONE GROCERY STORE" we both say at the same time_

" _Yes, but I moved here when I was about 10, that's probably why"_

" _Oh really, does everything look the same"? I ask_

" _Pretty much, especially the Diner I love their Grilled Cheese"_

" _Me toooooo, Tara are you my long lost sister"? I tease she laughs_

" _I doubt it, you are too beautiful to be related to me" I roll my eyes_

" _Lies, anyway have you seen any of your old friends since you been back"?_

" _Well I did see one person but she didn't remember me or didn't want to"_

 _Tara's sweet personality turns into sadness_

" _Awww Tara, forget her, it's her lost beside you lose a friend you gain one, like me"_

" _I guess you're right"_

* * *

 _Dinner starts and Tara sits in front of me while my Mother bring our dinner out. We offered to help but she insisted we just be served._

" _I hope you girls are hungry, I prepared a lot"_

" _Thank you so much, I'm starved" Tara says which makes my Mother smile_

" _So how was your day"? My Mother asks_

" _It was good, Su told me I was the fastest builder on the production line"_

" _Good Korra, but I was asking Tara"_

 _Tara then laughs but covers her mouth "Pardon me" she says while I give her an evil look_

" _It went well, did a speech at the factory, where I met Korra" My Mother smiles_

" _That is so nice of you, and thank you for serving our country, so tell me does all the boys over seas flirt up a storm with you"_

 _I roll my eyes does everything that comes out of my mom's mouth have to be about marrying someone?_

" _Yes, Mam I try to focus on my work but it's hard when.."_

" _They are drooling over you" I tease_

" _KORRA DON'T INTERRUPT TARA"!_

" _What"? Tara then winks at me while I cross my arms_

 _why is my Mother picking on me?_

" _Yes, as Korra may say, they are drooling over me, but not as much as her boyfriend Mako"_

 _I almost choke on my noodles. My Mother puts her hand to her chest_

" _Awww Mako, he is such a sweetheart, Korra and him are the perfect pair, I didn't know she liked him"_

" _I DON'T"!_

" _Korra stop being rude, Tara and I are having a conversation"_

" _About Me"!_

" _Mako always tells us stories about Korra's and his adventures" I look at Tara with wide eyes_

" _What adventures"? My Mother asks amused_

" _There is just so many, your daughter is quite the celebrity"_

" _Tell me one of the stories" My mother asks_

" _Sure, how about the one where…." The phone rings and I thank Raava_

" _Excuse me" My Mother says while getting up to get the phone_

 _While she is away I throw some food at Tara who dodges it and laugh_

" _STOP TALKING TO MY MOTHER"_

" _No I like seeing you all paranoid and scarred"_

" _Well if you keep talking and tell one of your stories, you will be the one scarred"_

" _Hmmm, fine I will stop talking if you do me a favor"_

" _WHAT, IF IT'S ALCOHOL, I HAVE THE HOOK UP"? I ask making sure my Mother isnt coming back_

" _I don't drink, and you shouldn't either, it bad for you just like smoking, I'm telling you in the future everyone will be seeing the harmful effects of the two"_

 _Well I know I'm never going to drink again_

" _Then what do you want"?_

 _She then smiles "I read in the newspaper that there is this drive in movie, and I want to go"_

" _Okayyyyy, then go" I say while taking another bite of my food_

" _The problem is I don't have anyone to go with sooo I think you should come with me"_

" _If I go you will stop talking about Mako and I"?_

" _Yes"_

" _Even if I do say yes, I can't drive" she then laughs_

" _Why can't you"?_

" _I mean Asami taught me a few things" I can't believe I let her name slip_

 _Tara raise her eyebrows "Your boss"?_

" _Yes, I mean we had a deal If I teach her how to swing she would teach me how to drive" Tara smiles_

" _I know Asami we used to be friends, until I moved"_

" _That's nice"_

" _Well your in luck, I can drive and I have a friend who can let me borrow their car, so is that a yes or no because I'm sure your Mother will love to hear the lake story with Mako and you"_

" _THAT'S NOT FAIR, I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT EVER, AND IT'S A SHAME YOU ARE BLACK MAILING ME WHEN I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU"_

" _Well if you come with me tomorrow you can ask me anything"_

 _I hear my Mother wrapping up her conversation_

" _Fine, but you better buy me popcorn"_

 _She then extends her hand "shake on it"_

 _ **End of flashback**_

"You have feelings for Mako" My Mother says

I hear someone honk great that Tara, she saved me from my Mother's little chat session about my love life.

"I have to go that's my ride" I give my Mom a kiss on the cheek and head outside

"Have fun, tell Tara I said Hello" My Mother calls out

I open the door and even though it's dark I see Tara's smile I run to the car.

"My Mother said Hello" I say while getting in the car

"Awww I love your Mother"

"So what movie is playing" I ask while we drives off

"Why don't you wait and find out" she says

"oohhhhh that was harsh" I tease

"I'm sorry didn't mean to offended my date"

"Date"? even though it's dark I can see her get a little flustered

"I mean not date date but two friends going to the movies" I laugh

"Ha it's not funny is it" Tara shakes her head smiling

"I guess you're right"

 **(Asami)**

"COME ONE IROH WE WILL BE LATE FOR THE MOVIE"! I scream out to him while he runs down the stairs putting on his shirt.

"Sorry for wanting to take a shower after working out, I doubt you want to snuggle with someone who is sweaty"

" I didn't say anything about snuggling" he laughs

"I know but I can't make any promises"

I grab my keys "I'm driving, you drive too slow"

Iroh then whistles "Feisty I love it"

* * *

"I'm driving down the road and it's like everybody in Republic city wants to go the park and watch the movie

Traffic is terrible I take a short cut between an alley and then make another sharp right

"ASAMI"! I need to get to the park before Korra and Tara so I can keep an eye on them.

"ASAMI"! I make a sharp left

I turn and look at Iroh "WHAT"? he is holding to his seat belt

"I been to war and I never been so terrified, than driving in the car with you, you drive reckless how did they give you a license"?

"By taking a test, now stop whining"

We get to the park and it's already packed, how am I supposed to find Korra now?

I park my car next to one with a black frame one of my father's old model.

The movie is already starting, great they are probably already here

"Iroh can you hand me that bag near your foot"

"Sure Baby" he hands me the bag and I open it and pull out my binocular

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING"? Iroh asks

I should have never invited him he is going to ruin my mission"

"What does it look like, trying to watch the movie?"

"You don't need binoculars to watch it, we aren't that far from the screen"

"Well sorry Iroh, not us all have perfect vision"!

"WHAT YOU HAVE PERFECT VISION TOO" he yells

A car beside us shhhhhhs us and I stick my tongue out at the person who looks at me in shock

"What is wrong with you Asami"? Iroh ask while laughing

"Nothing, I'm fine couldn't be better, now there is an extra binocular in the bag so, make yourself useful and use it and tell me if you see anyone we may know"

 **(Korra)**

The movie is starting and it's called Gone with the Wind or something. I don't really like history films but Tara is really in to it.

"I love this film I probably watched it 200 times" I laugh

"I couldn't tell, you seem so interested " she then turns to me and frowns

"You don't want to watch the movie"?

"No, I didn't say that, if you are enjoying yourself, I am too I just don't like history"

"Well this movie isn't a history film it's a romantic film based during a war"

"Okay school, doesn't start until September teacher" Tara laughs and she faces me

"Fine, we can not watch the movie for a while, we can just talk, what's wrong, you seem a bit out of it, what's on your mind"

"Noting, I'm fine" she then frowns

"You're lying"

"I'm not trust me, I'm glad I'm here, especially with someone who blacked mail me" I tease

"Whatever, so do you have any questions for me"?

I think about one "What's your favorite color"?

"Blue"

"Me too"

"Okay that's it, can you stop being just like me"

"Like I said before, you are too pretty to be just like me"

"What are you talking about, you are beautiful" she laughs

"Thank you, it's about time you said it back" I laugh

"You are very full of yourself"

"And you arent, like hi I'm Korra the strongest and the greatest person in the world"

Tara is really crackling me up

"Well if you put it that way maybe I can be a little bit too much"

"It's fine I find that cute about you" she then put her hand on my knee and my hearts starts beating, not again

 **(Asami)**

I still haven't seen any sign of Korra or Tara anywhere. The film is Gone with the Wind I hate history movies.

I feel someone put their arm around me "That's enough spying Asami at least watch 10 minutes of this movie"

"I am watching it, the guy kissed the girl" he laughs

"That's happened 30 minutes ago in the film" he then takes the binoculars out of my hand

"HEYYYY!

"Asami I'm heading back tomorrow and I want to enjoy this day with you"

I forgot Iroh had to go back and look at me not spending my time with him even if we aren't dating I really do care about him

I scoot closer to him "Fine just 10 minutes" he smiles

"yes"

* * *

This film is really good my 10 minute watch turned into 1 hour.

"This is a really good movie"

"I told you so" Iroh says while getting his wallet out

"I'm going to buy some popcorn" I get up "I can go get it I need to stretch my legs

"Are you sure"? he asks

"Yes, I will be back in a few" I open the car door and walk past the cars to the snack booth

 **(Korra)**

"Haha so you're telling me that Mako is afraid of clowns"?

"Yes, a tall guy like himself scarred of clowns is hard to believe but, when we had to pass out Halloween candy to the kids, he saw this boy dressed as a ghost and he went crazy"

"haha Mako seems like a sweet guy, I don't know why you don't like him" Tara asks

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just I don't see myself dating him, we just have history"

"I thought you said you didn't like history"?

"Haha very funny Tara"

"Have you ever kissed him"? I don't say anything

"Sorry was that too personal"?

"No it's fine, yes we kissed at our school dance once"

"Aww how romantic, and you still didn't feel anything"?

"No I felt something alright but I just recently kissed someone and to be honest I felt more things in that kiss than Mako"

Tara then nods "I know what you mean" she then starts laughing

"What's so funny"?

"Nothing, it just look at that guy over there, trying to do the arm trick"

"What's the arm trick"? I ask

Tara looks at me in shock "You don't know what the arm trick is"?

"NO"?

She then laughs and scoots closer to me "Okay it something a guy does when they want to get close to a girl"

Tara then yawns and raise her arm and puts it around me and laughs

"Like that"

"Why would they fake yawn when they can just do it"?

"I don't know boys are so dumb sometimes" I laugh

"I guess you're right" I look over at the boy who did the trick and it's Bolin I start smiling Opal and Bolin finally went on a date.

Why didn't they tell me, probably they were afraid I would tease them.

 **(Asami)**

I'm walking back with my popcorn and see Bolin and Opal aww they look so adorable. As I continue to walk I see them

Korra and Katara watching the movie Katara has her arm around Korra.

I drop my popcorn and I'm heated I knew Katara would try something like this.

You know what I don't care anymore if Korra wants Katara she can have her. I storm back to my car and slam the door

"Where is the popcorn"? Iroh as with a confused expression on his face

I then grab him by the collar and bring our lips together. He is in shock at first but then he relaxes and puts his finger through my hair. I shift my weight to be on top of him and start unbuttoning his shirt I'm at the second button when he puts his hand on top of mine and stops me

"Asami we are in public" I look at him in shock and get off of him

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I need to leave" I get out the car and run off

"ASAMI COME BACK, IT'S OKAY" Iroh call out to me

Why does everything have to be complicated I just want to be with Korra. Now she is with someone else I don't know what I did wrong. I don't know who I am mad at.

Katara was right, I make things worse for myself

 **(Korra)**

We are watching the movie when we see a man run across the car. Tara then lift up her arm

"WHAT KIND OF JERK JUST STANDS IN FRONT OF THE MOVIE LIKE THAT"! Tara yells making me laugh

"Oh the amazing Tara does have a bad side"? she brings her arms back around me.

"Yeah I do, it's on this side" she then points to me

"Haha that was a good one, I will give you that"

We are at the part of the movie where the spoiled southern girl gets upset and throws something at a man

"Is that girl supposed to be, the Fire Nation" I tease

"A matter a fact, she is you liked my speech"? she asks amused

"A course, the way you explained it was so unique"

"No you're unique" she then puts her hand on my cheek as her hand moves down my neck and I don't know what to do she then moves closer looking at me for permission but I just look at her with a blank. Our face are inches apart and I start closing the distance a little when she pulls away

And pushes the hair off her face

"I'm so sorry, I want to I promise you I want to kiss you so bad, but that Asami is stuck in my mind"

I straighten up "What are you talking about"? Tara then laughs and turns to me

"Your Boss clearly has feelings for you"

"That's not true, she is dating someone I believe the same guy you are always with"

"Nooooo Iroh, they aren't dating, he wished they were but they aren't"

All this time I was avoiding Asami because I thought she was going to tell me that the kiss was a mistake and my heart couldn't handle hearing that.

"Korra, I really like you like like like, but I can't do that to my friend no matter how much of a jerk she is, also I'm leaving to go back overseas tomorrow and I don't want to start something I can't finish"

I nod

"Are you mad at me"?

"No never, I admire how you think of your friends, I know Asami can be difficult some times"

"You like her don't you" I turn and face her

"Why do you say that"?

"Because, when she asked to speak to you, you got really nervous and tongue tied"

I cover my face from my embarrassment

"What should I do then, I really do care about her, it's just I don't know if we should be doing this, and I feel like I'm betraying everything I believe in" Tara nods

"I understand completely, it's hard when you have to make a hard decision because you love someone"

 _ **(Tara's War Flashback)**_

 _The men already fought off a few of the Fire Nation Solider at the Northern Air Temple, My commanding officer is tellling us what our mission is_

" _ **Okay ladies, you know what to do, I want you all to help the women and children and lead them to safety even though our boys already said it was clear, still be on the look out, remember they have seen a lot of things and they're probably scarred and hungry, so do your job well"**_ she says

We get off the helicopter and I make sure I have my gun in case any Fire Nation soldiers are still around a few of the girls are helping some of the wounded.

"I'm going inside to check the building" I call out to my friend Suki who is helping a woman and her baby

"Tara don't, wait" Suki says

"I can't there could be still people inside, and the men already said it was clear"

I run inside and can hear "Suki calling my name"

As I'm walking around the temple I get furious, the Fire Nation just destroyed this historic temple, these heartless monsters

I hear a sound and lift up my gun, it's not a big one they don't let woman carry the one the men use since our task is only to comfort and help treat the wounded.

"Who is here"? I ask while scanning my surroundings I hear movement in the other room. I run down the hall and I most definitely know someone is inside

I take a deep breath with my back against the wall and point my gun in the room. But no one is inside I sigh in relief

I put my gun back in my holster when I feel someone slam their elbow to my back

Ugh I knew someone was in here, I turn around and see a fire nation solider with a mask on

I throw a punch but he grabs my hand

I kick him in the groin like we were taught, but he doesn't fall to the ground

He then head butts me in the face and I fall to the ground. He takes out a knife but I move my leg to trip him while he falls to the ground knocking the knife out of his hand

I quickly crawl over to the knife but he grabs my leg and gets to it first and gets on top of me and aim it at my neck

He is trying to push the knife against my neck, but my arm is the only thing stopping it. We are both are struggling and I start to panic because I don't think my arm can stop the knife anymore

He jab the knife at my head but I move my head to the side and jab my knee in his stomach and he falls from on top of me clenching his chest

I take my chance and grab my gun and just when I'm about to pull the trigger I hear a

"STOP PLEASE" the Fire Nation Solider says with his hands up

I spit out some blood and my head is killing me "WHY SHOULDN'T I KILL YOU RIGHT NOW"! I say still aiming the gun at his face

"Because you know me"? he then moves his hands

"DON'T MOVE" he then puts it back up

"We met before, please don't kill me"

" I DON'T KNOW ANY FIRE NATION TRASH" he then slowly moves his hand back to his mask and pull it down and I put my gun down

"Tylee" I ask tears falling down my eyes she then smiles

"Tara"

"What are you doing here"? I ask while walking over to her

"What does it look like, doing my job like you" Tylee and I met when I moved from Republic City we were really close

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME"? I ask while bringing my hand to my head

"I was scarred for my life, I thought you were going to kill me you had a gun I didn't"

"Well that explains why that kick didn't work" we both laugh

"Katara you have to get me out of here, I will be a prisoner of war, they already took my whole company"

The reality of the situation sets in, Tylee would be a prisoner of war and I start to think

"Tylee my hands are tied" she then grabs my hand

"Pleaseeee help me, remember back in high school" she looks at me with pleading eyes

Tylee was the person to rebuild my broken heart

"How am I supposed to sneak you out Tylee, it's impossible"

"Just leave me here, and pretend you didn't find me"

"I can't you will be stranded,and die, what is there to eat here"?

"Tara pleaseee I beg, you anything is better than being locked up, don't you love me"?

"You know I do, that's why I need to do this"

I hear the ladies come in "I FOUND ONE" I call out

"Tara nooooooo" I then grab her hand "You will be fine, I promise they wont let anything happen to you"

I then get up and offer my hand to her

"Let me take you Tylee" she nods and grab it

 **End of Flash back**

"So you dated a Fire Nation girl"?

"No and Yes, when we dated it was before the war so there wasn't any sides, my point is you can't care about how other will think because they always will and Tylee and I are living proof"

"But you didn't end up together at the end"

Tara shakes her head no "That's true but it's not about the end it's about what's right in the moment, I cared about Tylee that much that I rather her be a prisoner of war than starve to death"

I sigh "What should I do"?

"I don't know, that's up to you to decide" the same man runs in front of our car and I had enough

I open the car door "I'm going to say something"

Tara laughs "No Please don't, get back in the car"

"HEY YOU"! the man looks at me confused "Yes can I help you"? he asks

Tara gets out the car "Iroh what's wrong"? she asks

"Asami she ran off, and I don't know where she went" Wait Asami was here?

"Was she upset, I need details" Tara asks

"She was really upset, I didn't mean to offend her" he's really freaking out

"Calm down, I'm sure she just went home, lets just leave and go find her"

The man nods "Good, but I doubt she went back to her house"

"Well where else could she have gone"? Tara asks

"Her apartment" he says

"Okay, you head to her apartment and I will head to her house, where does she live" Tara ask

"I know, I can show you" I offer

"Great, Iroh she is fine relax okay" Tara then gives him a hug and we get back in the car.

 **(Asami)**

Kya comes back and brings me another milkshake "This is your 2nd one sweetie you okay"?

I nod while stirring my new milkshake "Yeah, I'm alright" she touches my shoulder and walks off.

I feel so stupid, I thought kissing Iroh would help me forget about Korra but it didn't. It's like everyone is happy except me.

I take a sip of my drink and two people walk in the diner, I know them I scoot down in my chair hoping they don't see me but they do

"Asami"! Bolin says while Opal and him walk to my table

"Hi you guys, what are you two up too"? I ask

"We are here to get a sundae, what about you"? Opal ask

"Just wanted something sweet"

"Well you shouldn't be sitting by yourself, only depressed love sick people do that" Bolin says while they both scoot in the booth with me

I let out a fake laugh

"We went to the drive in movie, and It was so fun" Opal says

"I bet"

"It was really awkward though because most of the people there were making out and stuff like that, like hey watch the movie"! Bolin say while making Opal laugh

"I guess that's couples do , and I right, soon you two will be sticking your tongues don't each other throat and holding hands and going on dates, while talking about buying a ranch where you will raise your 2 kids named Jackie and Wilson and raise them on rhythm and blues"

Bolin and Opal are looking at me in shock

I get up and leave a tip "I need to get out of here, have fun you two"

"Ummm bye" they both say while I walk out of the diner

 **(Korra)**

We're sitting on the curb outside of Asami's apartment and she still haven't showed up yet. Tara lets out a yawn

"Tara go on home, it's late you have to leave tomorrow"

"No I don't want to leave you here by yourself, I need to protect you"

"From who Asami or thugs"?

"thug, I'm not worried about Asami she would most likely just run away" I hit her shoulder

"Stop don't be like that"

"I'm kidding, sorry to disrespect your girlfriend"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"!

"Not yet, but she will be I can see it now" Tara gets up and skips up the street

"Ohhhhh Asami, I'm so sorry please forgive I love you" she says with a deep voice

"I DON'T TALK LIKE THAT"! I

She then turns around and flips her hair "Korra, I don't know if I can take you back you broke my heartttttt" Tara says with a squeaky voice

"HAhah you maybe have Asami's voice right but I doubt that's how it's going to play out"

"Well I bet it will" she sit back down beside me and I rest my head against hers shoulder

"I'm going to miss you Tara" she sighs

"I will miss you too, I will write you, I promise and tell you all the stories Mako is telling about you"

"You better, because I don't want his stories getting to my Father"

"Here she is" Tara says while Asami walks down the street

Tara gets up "You arent staying"? I ask

She laughs "I thought you said, you weren't scarred of her"

"Well that was before she was here" she pats my shoulder

"You got it solider" Tara then gets in her car "Come see me tomorrow before I head out"

"A course" I call out while she smiles and drives off

I get up from the curb and Asami is looking down at the ground

"Asami"? she looks up and stops in the middle of the street

"What are you doing here"? she asks

"You wanted to talk remember"?

"Not anymore go back to your new friend Katara"

"Her name is Tara"

"I knowwwww! But her real name is Katara" then I put it together

"Katara like from you story"?

"Yes"! how did I not put all this together that explains why Asami acted so weird when I told her we were having dinner

"It's a small world" I say trying to make light of the situation but she isnt laughing.

"Asami, I'm trying here at least make an effort"

"I tried Korra, but you pushed me away and went off with her, I saw you at the drive in movie"

"Okay why didn't you say hi" she gives me a you can't be serious look

"Korra you know you been avoiding me, don't lie and say you would have been happy seeing me there"

"Fine you may be right, but do you blame me"?

"No, but how can you just go around acting like nothing happened between us"?

"What is wrong with you, why else do you think I'm here so we can talk, You are being so crazy"! I answer back

"I'M TIRED OF EVERYONE ASKING ME THAT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, WE KISSED AND YOU GO ON A DATE WITH THE SAME PERSON WHO RUINED MY LIFE"

"Asami, it wasn't a date and Tara is a nice person and she didn't ruin your life, how could you say those terrible things about her"?

"How could you not, even you said what she did was wrong, now that she came here and charmed you up, you're on her side"

"I'm not choosing sides, but with your attitude you are really making it easy to be on hers, why are you so jealous"?

"I'm not jealous of her"!

I cross my arms "Then why are you so upset, I didn't get upset seeing you with that General of yours did I"?

"That's because there is nothing between Iroh and I"

"And there is nothing between Tara and I so why are you always freaking out"

"Because I'm tired Korra,"

"Well I'm tired of the fighting"!

"Who are you fighting"? she asks while slowly walking toward me I wipe my eyes

"I'm tired of fighting the war….. my Mother….and…"

"And what Korra"?

I can't look at her "Korra look at me, what is the last thing you are tired of fighting"?

I finally look at her "I'm tired of fighting my feelings for you" she doesn't say anything but she grabs my hand

"Then stop fighting"

She moves closer to me and I close the distance

 **Oooooooo Senna is going to have a fit knowing that her daughter is kissing a girl lol The drama have just begun**

 **You know I really want to post my new story up but I keep telling myself, it's too soon you don't want to rush it,t I know you all will love it. I'm talking about the sequel to Let's Make Our Own Future'**


	14. Chapter 14

**(Asami)**

I'm sitting at my desk doing the background check on the workers.

This been my routine, for the past few days

I don't really have any suspicions yet, but a few of the information in some of these files do seem a little skeptical but not anything big that says 'I'm a spy'

Just when I'm about to open another folder, someone burst through my office door. I put the files under my desk on to my lap

"KORRA YOU CAN'T JUST STORM IN TO MY ROOM"! she rolls her eyes and shut the door and sits in the chair in front of me

"And why is that"? she asks taking a few gumballs out my machine

"Um because it's not ethical behavior to come into the boss's office without knocking"

"What if you're dating the boss hmmm is that a game changer"?

"No, the rules still apply, and shouldn't you be working"? I ask while making sure Korra doesn't see the folder in my lap

"One of the workers threw up on the production line, so Su told us to take a break"

I want to get up and go check on whomever that's sick but I remember I still have the folder

"Anywayyyyyyyyyy, my Mother isn't going to be home until later tonight, so you should come over"

"Why"?

"Because My Mother isnt going to be home"! I laugh

"Is this another date"? I ask

"Yes, a matter of fact it is"

"I don't know Korra, the last time you planned a date, it didn't go too well"

"It wasn't that bad"

 _ **(Korra's Planned Date)**_

 _I'm covering Asami's eyes as I walk her to my surprise. "Are we there yet" she asks_

" _Almost" it's a perfect day for a picnic, I'm so smart for coming up with this great idea._

 _I went to the grocery store early in the morning to get the supplies. We get to the spot where I set everything up._

" _We're here you can open your eyes"_

" _How, you still have your hands over them" I lift up my hands and her mouth drops open_

" _Korra you did all of this"? I shrug_

" _I mean yeah, do you like it, I wanted to light a candle but I thought it would be weird because it's sunny and I didn't want to burn down the forest"_

" _No this is perfect, Thank you I love it"! she gives me a kiss then sits down_

" _Okay for lunch I made a turkey sandwich on wheat bread, with a cheese, lettuce, and a course my secret sauce"_

 _Asami takes a bite of the sandwich and smiles_

" _Is the secret sauce mustard"? she asks I groan in frustrating_

" _Why did you have to guess the secret sauce, I have to make a living" I tease_

" _Well you never told me to sign a non-disclosure agreement"_

" _WHAT"?_

" _Never mind, it's business talk"_

" _No talk about work, this is suppose to be a stress free date, where you enjoy my amazing cooking and tell me how great I am"_

 _I then reach in the basket and pull out some lemons "Are those for desert" she asks_

 _I roll my eyes "Nooo, I'm going to make fresh squeeze lemonade"_

" _Oohhh how romantic"_

" _I know right, I'm just all about it today" I cut open one lemon and squeeze the juice inside the pitcher_

 _This idea seemed much better in my head, this task is actually quite messy_

" _Do you need any help" Asami asks_

" _Nooooo I got it, just enjoy your food" I'm trying to squeeze the last bit of juice out when it squirt in my eyes_

 _I rub my eyes, which to my mistake makes my eyes sting even more due to the lemon juice on my hands_

" _Korra open your eyes"_

" _Noooo I'm blind" I then feel a wet cloth on my eyes_

* * *

 _I'm lying down on her lap while she keeps putting water on my eyes_

" _Does it feel a little bit better"? she asks I manage to open one eye_

"Yeah, s _orry I ruined our date, I just wanted it to be special"_

" _Aww it is special, I never had someone make me homemade lemonade before in the forest with no juicer but just their bare hands before" she tease_

" _Stop laughing at my pain" I cover my face_

" _Noooo, don't cover your eyes, let me see your beautiful face" I slowly move my hand from my face and smile_

 _Asami then burst out laughing_

" _Stoppppppp"_

" _I'm so sorry , but I can't take you serious with your eyes red like that"_

" _No fair you always, have better dates, than I" she stops laughing_

" _Korra, I don't plan dates to out do yours, I do it so I can spend time with you, not involving a dirty factory"_

" _I know, but I just wanted today to be special"_

" _Honey, it is special you did all of this for me, and clearly you planned all of this out, minus the lemon incident, you know what they say when life gives you lemons make …."_

 _I give Asami the you better not finish that sentence look_

" _This was the best date every Korra thank you" I smile_

" _You're welcome, we still have pie" I offer_

" _I had something else in mind, that's sweet" I laugh and bring our lips together_

" _I was talking about, the sugar you were going to use for the lemonade" she then laughs_

" _I'm kidding"_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Well this time, I don't have any lemons in my house so you don't have to worry"

"Great, I will be there" she then gets up from her chair

"I got to get back to work" I pout

"No goodbye kiss"?

"We have to be professional remember" she says laughing while walking out the door

She does have a point there

 **(Korra)**

I get back to the line and see Azula drinking some water.

"Do you feel better"? I ask she nods

"Yeah, I guess I just had a bad breakfast, Su wants me to go home early do you mind covering my portion"?

"A couse, I could probaly do a faster job than you too" I tease

"Haha very funny, and Thank you so much, I owe you one"

"No problem, just feel better okay"

"Will do"

* * *

As I'm working on Azula's job I notice that some of the bombs she started on, are backwards, I look over at Su who is talking to one of the ladies, I'm debating on whether I should tell her or not because I don't want to get Azula in trouble maybe she didn't notice because she was sick.

I unscrew few of the bombs while no one is looking and set them in the box, I contuine doing that until I'm completely sure all of them are correct

How could Azula be so careless, if someone would had dropped the box the impact would cause an explosion

"Korra, since Azula isnt here do you mind taking the finished boxes to the truck" Su asks

"Sure" I lift up the box carefully and head to the back of the factory where we transfer the most hazardous weapons

The truck I used to work on was just for the ammunition and bullets and small stuff like that.

This truck is built just like an iron wall, I set the boxes slowly on the truck like the rest of them and as I'm walking away from the truck, I have doubts that maybe the others may have the same mistakes as the ones prior

I hop back onto the truck and lift up the top of one of the boxes and to my surprise they all had the same mistake

This is going to take me all day to fix

 **(Asami)**

I read over the letter I'm sending to President Raiko about my workers

 _Dear Mr. President_

 _I had read your request and would like to inform you that I haven't found any skeletons in my workers' closet_

 _I have attached each and every worker's transcript, in case you want to do some research yourself_

 _Sincerely Asami Sato_

Now I need to drop this off at the post office

* * *

I park my car on the side of the road when I see Eska and Desna having lunch at a restaurant across the street

Desna sees me and waves for me to come over

"Hey Stranger, what bring you to this part of town" Desna asks

I hold up my letter "You know, just sending a letter"

"Oooohhhh is the letter for your, little dream boat General" Eska asks making Desna frown

"Iroh noooo, we are just friends" Desna's smile then appears again

"Pull up a seat, let us buy you a croissant or a pie or something with carbs" Desna offers

"I just ate, but thank you I need to get back to the factory"

"Awww didn't you tell us before that factories run themselves" Eska asks

"That was a figure of speech"

Eska and Desna gasps

"What"? I ask looking around not understanding why they're in shock

"ASAMI SATO LIED TO US" Eska says while Desna fans her

"It was a joke, I thought you two caught on"?

They shake their heads "No but it's okay Asami you can go send your letter and leave us, with our broken heart" Desna says while wiping his eyes

Ugh why does Korra's relatives have to be just like her, and be over dramstic

"FINE LET ME GO DROP THIS OFF, THEN I WILL BE BACK"

They both cheer

"We love you Asami" they both say in unison

"Yeah Yeah Yeah"

 **(Korra)**

I wipe the sweat off my face, I'm putting back together the last bomb, then I will be done. I screw off the top and rewire it. Then put the top back on, I sigh in relief I'm finished as I put it back in the box with the others someone clears their throat

"Korra why did you take apart that bomb" Su asks I get up slowly

"Su I know this looks bad, but I fixed them" she gets on the truck and picks one up

"Why did you need to fix them"? understanding the nature of the situation and that tampering with a bomb that will be potentially be use by solider is an offense, I come clean

"I noticed a few of the batches were wired wrong, and I think Azula was the one who made the mistake, and I didn't want her to get in trouble, so I fixed them for her, then when I came out here, I saw that the same problem were on the batches on the truck"

"Korra, you know what I taught you, as soon as you see a problem, you report to me, this is serious, we're going to have to report this to the authorities"

"Su you can't Azula will get in trouble, and she needs this job, can't you just let this slide once, she is sick"

She doesn't say anything "Think about her future, if this gets out she will never find a job, once the men come back"

she sighs "Okay Korra, this is between you and I, we are going through all of these boxes again to make sure they're 100 percent safe even if it takes all day"

"Deal"

 **(Asami)**

I'm trying to take a sip of my lemonade but I can't stop laughing at Desna story

"I'm telling you back home, Korra would force us, to come along to her adventures"

"Tell me an adventure please" I beg

"Yeah, Desna tell her about the Boy in the Iceberg hunt" Eska says

Desna then laughs

"Okay, we were about 8 and this is when my Father and Korra's Dad our Uncle went hunting with the other men one day leaving us bored and with all the women"

"Hey what's wrong with that" Eska asks hitting Desna

"Nothing, I was just setting the mood about how bored we were anyway…"

 **(Desna's Flashback)**

" _Do you all want to go penguin sledding" I offer while playing with the snow_

" _Noooo we did that yesterday" Eska whines_

" _Do you want to go build a snowman"? I ask_

" _No we just did" Eska whines again_

" _WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO SO STOP WHINNING"!_

 _If it wasn't for me babysitting, I could have went hunting with the others, but noooo they said 'Stay here Desna be the man of the tribe till we get back'_

 _Korra gets up "I got an idea"_

 _Eska and I both say "What"?_

 _She then has a big grin on her face and walks around us in a circle "Lets go look for the iceberg boy"_

 _Eska gasps "No that's too scary"_

" _Come on Eska don't be a baby, it will be fun, we will be heroes in both Water Tribes combined, three 8 year olds finding the lost iceberg boy, we will be so famous we can even have a grocery store named after us"_

 _I get up from sitting down "Korra you're crazy, that iceberg story is nothing but at a myth, and even if we do find him, he would proably be so frozen he wouldn't even move"_

 _Korra then sniffs the air "I'm sorry I thought we didn't have chickens in the Southern Watertribe"_

" _I'M NOT A CHICKEN"! Eska laughs_

" _I smell a chicken too, Korra" she says I get up and storm off_

" _Hold on let me get my stuff, then we leave"_

" _That's the Desna I know" Korra says I roll my eyes and go into the igloo to get my backpack full of all my weapons_

 _I put on some warpaint and head back out_

* * *

 _We been walking for at least 20 mitunes now and we have yet to find anything and it's starting to storm_

" _I'm tired" Eska whines_

" _Yeah Korra, it's getting late our Fathers should be home by now" she then stops_

" _We can't just give up, you guys, think of the richest we will have once we we find him"_

" _Think of all the troubles we will get when, we don't get home now" I say while grabing Eska's hand_

" _Let's go Korra"!_

" _NO I'M NOT GIVING UP LIKE YOU TWO"_

" _Korra, I'm in charge so lets go"! she then runs off_

" _KORRA"! Eska and I chase after her and with this snow storm it's getting harder to see her_

" _KORRA, LET'S GO IT'S STORMING" I call out to her the wind is really picking up_

" _Desna I want to go home"_

" _Me too, but we need to get Korra" we continue walking and then we finally catch up to her_

 _And she is just starring in the distance_

" _Korra, let's go what are you looking at"?_

 _She shhhs me "Do you hear that"?_

" _NO I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING BECAUSE MY EARS ARE PROBALY FROZEN" she then smiles_

" _I can hear him, the iceberg boy" I really think this weather got to Korra because she is acting crazy I can't hear anything…_

 _Then I hear it too and it gets closer and closer_

 _We all run toward the sound and then it stops "Where did it go"? Eska asks_

" _I don't know it was just her…." Then out of nowhere a large animal gets on top of Korra_

 _I grab my bag and pull out a boomerang I'm just about to aim when Korra starts laughing_

" _How did you get here doggy"? she says_

" _KORRA GET UP, THAT DOG COULD BE DEADLY" I call out_

 _She then gets up "Relax, she's friendly" Eska tries to walk over to the dog but I stop her_

" _Let's keep her" Korra says while motioning the dog to follow her and to my surprise it does_

" _We can't keep that dog, it's probably a hunting dog that got lost"_

" _Well we can't just let her stay here, she is probably hungry and cold"_

" _I'm hungry and cold"!_

" _Relax, Desna I'm keeping her you don't have too, beside we can look for iceberg boy tomorrow it's getting cold, come on girl"_

 _Korra then turns around while the dog follows her my mouth drops open in shock because I been wanting to turn around in leave since we left_

 _Eska then lets go of my hand and walks with Korra_

" _What are you going to name her"? she asks_

" _Naga"_

I'm still looking out in the distance in shock

"Come on Desna, unless you want to be Iceberg boy" Korra calls out I run after them

 **End of flashback**

"So that's how she met Naga' I ask

Desna nods "Yep on the journey to find the iceberg boy"

"Did you ever find him" I tease

"Legend has it that, ice berg boy is on vacation"

"Where"?

"In the Fire Nation, you know because it's warmer there"

"Haha I bet" the waiter brings us the check and from the look of the sky I should be heading to Korra's house

 **(Korra)**

I'm so exhausted, I take my key out and open the door and Naga runs to me

"Hey girl, you hungry"? I head to the kitchen to pour her some food, but I noticed that her bowl in already full

There is only one person who knows, my daily schedule

I run up the stairs and see Asami reading one of my books

"What chapter are you on nerd"? she looks up and smiles

"Chapter 4 since you were so late, but this book isnt more interesting than this one" Asami then hold up a PlayPen magazine

"THAT'S NOT MINE I SWEAR" I try snatching it from her hand but she moves it out of my reach

"Are you sure, it was in your room, under your bed, do you have a thing for red heads because your friend Ginger, is all over this"

"I WOULD NEVER BUY SOMETHING LIKE THAT"! she laughs

"Then who is it then"?

Only one person comes to mind who would bring such trash in this house

"BOLIN I'm going to kill him"

"Haha relax, I knew it was his" I start to feel my face cool down

I hop on to the bed beside Asami "Soooo how was work, oh wait you weren't there" I say

"Awww you looked for me"?

"A course, I didn't want to walk home, when you had a car"!

"I'm sorry, I was suppose to come back but, Desna and Eska forced me to stay with them"

"Did they gasps and make you feel bad"? I ask she laughs

"A matter of fact they did" I can understand how she might have felt, my cousins always do that to me

"I really feel bad for letting you walk home" she says to me

"No big deal, I don't mind walking 20 miles home in the rain during a tornado" she then hits me with my pillow

"stop you''re making me feel even worse"

"So your response is to hit me with a pillow" ? I ask

"Yes seem like the right thing to do at the time"

"Well I rather have a kiss than a pillow tossed in my face" she smiles and gives me a quick peck

"Awww you didn't miss me"? I pout

"Then in that case" she gives me another kiss and my whole body just melt

She then pull away and smiles "was that better"? she ask

I don't even respone because I bring our lips back together and I put my fingers through her hair and she shift her weight to position herself on top of me and I move my hands down her back when I hear a sound and pull away

"Did you hear that….. " I ask while we both listen

"it was probably Naga" she says while moving back closer to me

"Yeah, probaly" I feel her hand slide up my shirt and I tense up

"Do you want me to stop"? she asks looking in my eyes

"No it's nothing, you're hands were just cold that all" I say trying to hide my nervousness

"Are you sure"? I take off my shirt and nod

"Yes, I'm sure" I bring our lips back together and her finger traces my chest and she starts sucking my neck

And wave of pleasure swepts through my body

"You're so beautiful" she whisper in my ear I close my eyes and the physical touch alone give me the courage to slowly take off her shirt she helps me take it off

and I look at her and she catches me starring and hold up my chin "You can touch Korra, I don't mind"

I bring my lips to her tone stomach and she lets out a small moan I'm making my way down her stomach when… the bedroom door opens

I grab my shirt "MOM"! she is starring at the both of us

"GET OFF MY DAGUTHER RIGHT NOW"! Asami gets up quickly and puts on her shirt

"HOW DARE YOU"! My Mother then pushes Asami out of the room

I get up "DON'T YOU TOUCH HER"!

"Korra it's alright I will see you tomorrow"

"NO YOU WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN" Asami then runs down the stairs and I hear the door close

I push my hair off my face and my Mother is starring at me in disgiust

"YOU ARE SICK, YOU ARE NEVER SEEING HER AGAIN"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM HER"

"OH YES I CAN, I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE, SHE DID THIS TO YOU"

"No she didn't, it was my idea I wanted to" my Mother shakes her head

"WHAT WILL YOUR FATHER THINK, OH NO I CAN'T TELL HIM, WE NEED TO GET YOU HELP KORRA"

"I don't need help, I need Asami"

"I CAN'T BELIVE I LET HER IN THIS HOUSE, WHO KNOWS WHAT SHE DONE TO YOU TO MAKE YOU ACT OUT LIKE THIS"

"STOP BLAMING HER FOR ALL OF THIS, YOU CAUGHT ME KISSING HER, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND"

I try walking out the door but she blocks the door "YOU AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE, I REFUSE FOR YOU TO GO AFTER HER"!

"YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING ME LIKE THIS, ASAMI WAS RIGHT, I SHOULD HAD SAID NO TO YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE, ALL THOSE DATES, YOU FORCED ME TO GO ON, ALL THOSE ACTS I HAD TO PUT ON IN ORDER TO SHOW EVERYONE YOUR PERFECT DAUGHTER, EVERYTHING YOU MADE ME DO, WAS SO YOU WOULDN'T FEEL BAD ABOUT HOW TERRIBLE YOUR LIFE IS WITH DAD BEING AWAY, THOSE SAME PEOPLE THAT YOU MAKE PIES FOR ARE THE SAME ONES TALKING BEHIND YOUR BACK...MAYBE I TURNED OUT THIS WAY BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TO BE SOMEONE I'M NOT, I FINALLY MEET THE ONE PERSON WHO ACCEPTS ME FOR ME AND DOESN'T TRY TO CHANGE ME, AND YOU WANT ME TO JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER, THAT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, I GUESS ALL THOSE DATES YOU SET UP FOR ME DIDN'T FIX YOUR PRECIOUS DAUGHT..."

I dont even finish my last sentence when I feel my Mother's hand on my face and she looking at me with hatred and tears fall down my face

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN" she then turns around and walks out of my room

 **This chapter had to be the most challenging chapter I ever wrote, and trust me I wrote about characters dying but this was just….. I'm still kind of processing what I done**

 **Your thoughts on this chapter please because I don't know!**

 **I will update again this week maybe I don't know depends on what you all think**

 **Next Chapter will be crazy as you all can already guess**


	15. Chapter 15

I walk out of the Military Ball and see Korra looking out at the water. I turn back and see Iroh talking to a few of his friends so he doesn't even notice I'm gone.

Korra doesn't see me walk up to her. We haven't talked since she got back tonight was the first time I saw her.

"Korra" I say nervously

she doesn't say anything but continues to stare out into the ocean.

I don't know what to say, I mean I have a lot to say but I don't know how I should start off it's been 3 whole weeks since she been gone.

She has her hand on the railing so I put my hand on top of hers but she pulls away

"DON'T TOUCH ME"? she says in disgust

"Korra, just talk to me please" she shakes her head and backs away from me

"We don't need to talk, I have nothing to say to you"!

I'm looking at her trying to see if I can still reach out to the person I fell in love with.

"What did they do to you, I know this isn't the real you talking"

She laughs "This is the real me talking, and why did you follow me out here"?

"Because, I was worried sick about you Korra, and I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"NO YOU WEREN'T YOU WERE TRYING TO TRICK ME AND USE ME AGAIN FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME"

"Korra, that's not what I was trying to do, I really did miss you and I…. love you"

She finally looks up at me and I see her eyes watering but her tears turn into anger

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER DID, I WAS JUST USING YOU TO REBEL AGAINST MY MOTHER, BECAUSE I WAS UNHAPPY"

My heartdrops

"Korra you don't mean that, what they forced you to believe is a lie, you're safe now, we can be happy"

"NO DON'T YOU SEE, I AM HAPPY WITHOUT YOU, AND WHAT THEY TAUGHT ME IS THAT MY LIFESTYLE WAS UNACCEPTABLE AND I'M GLAD THEY SHOWED ME THE RIGHT WAY"

I hold in my tears because I know if I cry I will cause a scene

"Korra listen to me please, I know you don't love Mako and I know you think coming here with him today will make you feel better, but trust me it won't, it's going to eat you alive because you are just lying to yourself"

She doesn't say anything so I continue to talk

"I know they made you do things and say things you didn't want to, and I know you are probably scarred that if you don't go back in there with Mako you will be forced to go back to that camp, but I'm telling you that, we can leave this place and be happy together forget the war, forget the city forget everything just don't forget about us

Meet me tomorrow during sunset at the factory, if you still care and if you don't show up I will leave you alone, and let you live your life, I just want to let you know that I still believe in us"

She still doesn't say anything but I know she heard everything I said

I turn around and walk back into the building

"Hey Beautiful are you ready to go home"? Iroh ask I turn back around and look at Korra outside

"Yeah, I'm ready" he says goodbye to his friends and we walk to the car and as we drive off I see Mako walking her out and he looks so happy and he should be he's with the most amazing girl ever I just wished that was me who was holding her hand and making her smile

I just wished I was there to save her before her Mother sent her away, if I would had just talked to her before she left maybe things would have ended differently

 _ **(3 Weeks Before)**_

I'm sitting at my desk trying to fill out the order sheets but I can't think, not when, I haven't heard from Korra in 3 days.

She hasn't come to work either, I drive by her house everyday before and after work hoping I can see her.

How can I be so foolish and let all of this happen. I need to see her to know that she is okay.

Noting is the same it's like the factory is dead without her I'm dead without her. I asked everyone and they haven't heard from Korra either and that's strange you would think her Mother would have let Opal or Kuvira see her.

That's it I can't just sit here not knowing what's going on. I put the forms back into my desk and walk out of my office

Zhu Li catches me but I give her a not now look but she continues to walk toward me

"Zhu Li, now is not the time I need to leave"

"I'm sorry Asami but we have company" she says nervously

"Who"?

That's when two men and President Raiko greet me "Hello hope you don't mind our visit"

I bow "No Mr. President it's a honor to have you here" he smiles and returns the bow

"What brings you here today"? I ask

"Well I wanted to see how this wonderful factory is doing and I would love for you to give me a tour"

Out of all days why did he have to choose today to come?

"A course Mr. President follow me" i say while signaling them to other direction

"Zhu Li could you go get these men some tea please"? I ask

"A course Ms. Sato" she runs off leaving me to give the President a tour

 **(Korra)**

I'm sitting in my room and I haven't eaten In days I refuse to go downstairs and come face to face with my Mother.

She is treating me like an animal, Bolin and Opal stopped by but my Mother refused to let me see them. I thought I saw Asami drive by my house, but my mind could be playing tricks on me from my lack of eating and sleeping

My Mother doesn't even make an effort to speak to me either. It's like she likes the fact I'm locked up in my room so she doesn't see her daughter.

I hear someone ring the doorbell and I race to the window to see if it's Asami. But I can't see who's at the door but from the look of the van. I know it's not her

I lay back onto my bed and it feels like she is still here beside me

 **(Korra's flashback)**

" _You know sometimes, I wished I could just eat potatoes everyday"_

" _Ewwww, you could really get sick of potatoes" Asami says while Naga is laying between us_

" _Not really some days you can have mashed, fried,baked, there is all kinds of ways you can make potatoes, and don't get me started on the toppings"_

 _She laughs "How did this conversation even start"_

 _I start petting Naga "Is it a crime to just bring up potatoes"? I ask_

" _Noooo, it's just strange that you did"_

" _Well sorry for telling you what's on my mind"_

" _Korra I didn't mean it that way I was just.. shocked"_

" _I will keep my comments to myself then" she sighs_

" _I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I'm just telling you that the potatoe conversation came out of the blue and I was just telling you what was on my mind, so you can't get upset if you told me what's on your mind and I told you what was on my mind"_

 _I laugh a little "I guess you're right"_

" _A course darling and beside I love it when you talk all random, it reminds me how fascinating your mind is"_

" _Why thank you sweetie, I would say the same about you but, when you talk all scientific my mind goes blank"_

" _Haha I hardly talk when I'm with you"_

" _Oh really because I'm so adorable that you just want to kiss me"_

" _No because you talk too much" I frown causing her to laugh_

 _ **End of flashback**_

I miss Asami forget my Mother I'm sneaking out tonight to be with her.

I walk to my closet to get my bag when I hear a knock on the door.

"Korra, it's your Mother"

"GO AWAY"! I continue to pack my bags when I hear someone breaking the lock of my door and it flies open

Two men and my Mother walk into my room. The Men are wearing a uniform that says AMON on it.

"Going somewhere" one of the men says

"Yeah what's it to ya" I spit out

My Mother cries into the same man's shoulder "I told you that girl changed her, Korra would never runaway"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I ALWAYS THOUGHT ABOUT RUNNING AWAY, NOW I'M JUST MORE POSITIVE ABOUT IT"

The man then shuts the door

"Korra we're a part of an organization called AMON 'Attraction Mistake On Man' and your Mother called us because she cares about you and wants to help you from your….. well…. Wrongful desires"

I look at my Mother like she can't be serious

"I don't have a problem, you all have a problem, I'm not going anywhere" I try walking out the door but the man blocks me

"Sit down Korra, we're trying to help you"

" I don't need your help, I'm perfectly fine"

"No you aren't Korra, you haven't eaten in days, and I just want my old Korra back"

"That Korra, wasn't the real Korra Mother, that Korra was a doll that only came out when you wanted to play and I'm tired of playing and don't call her that Girl, her name Is Asami my girlfriend"

My Mother then gasps while the man hugs her

I roll my eyes this all is just a joke

"Korra can't you see your ways are hurting your Mother, we are only here to help you and we have helped so many just like you, lost on the wrong path, but we can help you get back on track at our camp"

"You can't be serious, I'm not going to a camp you can't make me"

I look at my Mother in shock that she would even make me go to such a terrible place

"Dad would never let you send me there" !

"Raava knows if he knew about your wrongful acts he would be so hurt, your Father and I wants the best for you and I know if he was here right now he would be supportive of my decision, we love you Korra and I just want you to get some help"

I rush to my window and try opening it but one of the man grab me but I kick him his shins and he falls to the ground and as I'm trying to climb out the window someone grabs my leg

"LET ME GO"! he pulls me back inside and gets on top of me and handcuffs me

Tears are falling down my eyes and my Mother is crying too

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU CAN'T LET THEM TAKE ME"!

I'm looking at my Mother with pleading eyes, she can't let them take me, she just can't

Both of the men carry me out of the room

"MOTHER DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME PLEASE, I'M SORRY PLEASE" I beg but she is covering her face

"Korra I love you and I need to get you help" we get outside and they open the van door

"HELP PLEASE BOLIN"! I call out but they cover my mouth and put me in the back of the van

 **(Asami)**

"This is such an organized factory you got here, Ms. Sato and the production line is so well structured"

"Thank you Sir our workers take their jobs seriously" he nods and clears his throat

"Ms Sato do you mind speaking with me in private" he looks at his guards and they walk off

I walk him to my office and he sits down

"What would you like to talk to me about Mr. President"? he takes a few of my gumballs and that action reminds me of Korra

"Well you see Ms. Sato, once we win the war, I would like to continue this mini war machine factory"

"Why Sir, once the war is over there will be no need to continue to aid the soldiers with weapons if they aren't fighting anymore"?

"You see, Repbulic City is seen as the most notorious Military in the 4 Nation we're able to produce the most efficient and well structured weapons money can buy, and I want the 4 Nations to continue that way so the Fire Nation wont test us again"

I nod

"I understand where you're coming from but if we win the war, wont our point be proven"

"Yes, but I'm not just worried about the Fire Nation I'm talking about all of them"

"Pardon me Sir, but I doubt the other Nations will try and start a war with us right after this major one that been going on for years"

"Like my Grandfather always used to tell me, it's easy to stab someone else's back when they are used to you scratching theirs"

"I see Sir, but you know I will have to talk to my Father about this"

"Why is that, you're the boss aren't you, your Father may own the factory but you're the one running it am I correct"? he asks

"Correct, yet I like to keep my Father in the loop about my business ventures"

"Well I'm sure we can keep this just between you and I, just until we win the war" he give me a grin that I don't really like but I nod

And he gets up

"I'm exhausted, I should get going, nice speaking with you Ms. Sato"

"Same Mr. President"

* * *

I watch the President drive off then I race to my car. It's almost dark and I was here longer than I expected.

I pull up to the side of the street and get out the car and walk straight up to her door and knock

I hear Naga barking and someone turn on the lights inside

I'm anxious I just want to see her the door opens and it's her Mother

"LEAVE NOW"!

She tries shutting the door but I stop it from closing

"I'm here to see Korra" !

"NO I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM DAUGHTER"

I push my way through the door and run up the stairs calling her name I get to her room and she is not there

Where could she be maybe she is at my house I turn back around and her Mother is in the doorway

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU IN MY HOUSE, INVITED YOU TO DINNER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME, BY TURNING MY DAUGHTER INTO SOMEONE LIKE YOU, YOU DISGUST ME"

"WHERE IS KORRA"?

"GONE, AWAY FROM YOU, SHE IS GETTING HELP FOR HER PROBLEM"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY GONE"? she crosses her arms

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS YOU'RE THE REASON, SHE HAD TO GO, YOU BRAINED WASHED MY CHILD"

I'm trying to think where Korra could be then it clicks and I start to feel sick

"YOU MONSTER WHY DID YOU SEND HER TO ONE OF THOSE CAMPS, HUH YOU COULDN'T HANDLE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER SO YOU JUST SENT HER AWAY"

"I did what was best for her, and I advise you do the same for yourself, I'm sure you're a disappointment to your Mother"

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING MY MOTHER INTO THIS, SHE WOULD NEVER HAD TREATED ME THE WAY YOU TREATED KORRA, YOU ARE A POOR OF AN EXCUSE OF A MOTHER, TO ABANDON YOUR DAUGHTER AND HAVE SOMEONE TRY TO CHANGE HER, YOU AREN'T WORRIED ABOUT HER, YOU ARE WORRIED ABOUT YOUR REPUTATION"

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE, AND TRY AND TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY DAUGHTER, MAYBE I SHOULD GO TO YOUR FATHER AND TELL HIM HOW PROUD HE SHOULD REALLY BE OF YOU, NOW LEAVE MY HOUSE NOW BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE"

She moves past the door to let me past but I stop just inches from her face

"This is not over, I wont let you keep me away from her"

I then go down the stairs

" I wont have to, because when she comes back she will forget all about you" she calls out

I slam the door behind me tears are pouring down my face

I was too late

 **Thank you for the reviews, I usually reread my chapters on my phone after uploading them on my laptop but the last chapter I just couldn't.**

 **As you can tell the rest of the chapters will be in the past, up until you know the ending when we find out if Korra shows up at the factory.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Korra)**

I wake up to the sound of the van door opening.

"Rise and Shine Sweetheart you're here" I look around and we're surround by noting but trees or what was left of them

"Where are we"? I ask

"The Selin Village" the man says while he unhand cuff me

The Selin Village is 6 hours away from Republic City no wonder I fell asleep in the car

"I thought this place was destroyed by a Forrest fire"?

"It was, until we came in and rebuild everything for our camp" I rub my wrists

"Now you listen here, you can run all you want but, look at the road, there is nowhere for you to hide and the nearest water is us, so it would be smart for you to just stay here"

I don't say anything and he grabs my arm and we walk through the forrest and I can count about 5 cabins here.

"See the cabin on the left, that is where you will be staying" he walks me in and he hands me a bag

I look inside and all my Mother packed for me was 2 dresses, 3 skirts, and 5 shirts, way to go Mother.

"Hurry up, there is an assembly going on and since you're new here, I don't want you to miss it"

I decide on the bottom bunk since someone already took the top one.

"What's your name by the way"? I ask the man who was the reason I couldn't climb out the window

" Ghazan"

We get to the hall and everyone turns around and looks at us. The person on the stage stops his speech and smiles

" **Hello my name is Aiwei, welcome you must be the new member of our organization come sit"**

I don't move so Ghazan pushes me and I start walking and sit next to a girl with brown reddish hair

And I cross my arm so everyone knows I don't want to be here.

" **As I was saying, You all are just lost and it's not too late to get back on track, you already did the first step by asking for help to find your way back"**

I laugh at such a dumb explanation the man stops talking

" **Excuse me what's so funny"?** he asks me

everyone in the crowd turns around and looks at me

"Well I'm laughing because, you said we are asking for help, I know the majority of us here, were forced to take part in such a joke of an organization counting myself"

A woman on stage eyes me down I don't know what her problem is, she has on the same shirts as the rest of the people standing on stage with a black square on it.

" **Well you're new here, so a course you are feeling a little rebellious, ask anyone here, they felt the same way when they first came"**

I look around

"Are you sure, because I just came here today and I see that everyone here looks tired, not rebellious"

The girl next to me giggles

The same woman on stage who been eyeing me down grabs the microphone

" **IF you know what's best for you, I would sit down and be quiet" she says**

I smile

"What's your name, I would like to know the name of the woman,who keeps starring at me, because I don't know... maybe you have some wrongful desires like us"

Some of the teens in the crowd laugh making the woman get even more frustrated

" **My name is P'Li and your sense of humor won't get you far here, and I will make sure of that"**

I stand back up and gasps

"oooohhh you 'will make sure of that' that sounds a little….hmm I don't know dirty, if so my cabin is the one to the left"

Everyone laughs again even the boy on the stage with P'Li wearing the same shirt the others see him and his face drops

Something about him fascinates me especially the scar on his eye I wonder how he got it

The man who was talking before takes the microphone away from my friend P'Li

" **That is enough, young lady, this is your first warning if you don't get yourself under-control there will be consequences"**

I sit back down and smile "Yes Master of all 4 elements"

The girl sitting next to me shakes her head smiling "I need to stay away from you, you're going to get me in trouble" she tease

"Well it's not like we are going to be together" I say while looking around

"Actually we're because that cabin to the left is my cabin" I extend my hand out

"Well nice to meet you, cabin buddy"

 **(Asami)**

I went through 4 whole phone books trying to find the place Korra is at but I haven't been lucky. But who am I kidding I doubt they even have places like those in the phone book because this is a small town and people talk so if someone wanted to call the number people would find out.

Look through the last page and still nothing. I throw the books on the ground, this is just so frustrating. i Hardly got any sleep last night and I'm just worried for her.

Why didn't I listen to her when she said heard something downstairs, I'm so stupid!

If only there was someone who saw the car that took Korra. I pace the floor so I can think better, someone who lives by Korra and is always at home and know her better than anyone, to notice something strange going on.

I stop and think about

"BOLIN"!

* * *

I pull up in Bolin's driveway and get out the car. Korra's Mother isnt even home, how can she contuine to do her errands knowing what she is putting her daughter through

I ring the doorbell and an elderly woman opens the door

"Hello Opal, you gotten so tall" I smile

"Sorry, I'm not Opal I'm Asami Bolin's friend" she then looks at me in shock

"My Bolin is cheating on Opal, oh I'm going to kill him"  
"No NO NO, I'm his FRIEND we're just friend, Opal is my friend too" Bolin then comes down the stairs

"Grandma it's okay, I know her" he says

She smiles "Oh, well come on in sweetie" she says I thank her and walk inside

"Bolin can we talk" he nods

"Grandma we are going up in my room okay" she sits on the couch

"Okay, honey be safe remember" Bolin face turns red and mouth a sorry

"Asami I'm going to get my grandma some TEA so, just meet me in my room"

I nod and head up the stairs I get to the room and there are baseballs everywhere I see a picture frame and it's Korra, Bolin, and another boy

I pick it up he has a scarf on and his arms is around Korra they look happy

"That's Mako" I put the picture frame down "I'm sorry for ease dropping"

Bolin laughs "No problem, Mako would be happy to know that he had at least 2 girls in his room"

"This is his room"?

"Yeah mines is down the hall, sorry I wasn't specific" I follow him to his room and he has music posters all over his wall and a record player

I sit on his bed while he sits at his desk

"Whats up Asami"? I sigh

"Have you talked to Korra"? I ask

"No I haven't, I tried talking to her with Opal but her Mother told us she was sick"

Leave it her Mother to lie

"Do you think she is sick"? I ask

"I did at first, until I thought I heard her call my name out yesterday"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOLIN"?

"I don't know what was going but…

 **(Bolin's Flashback)**

 _I'm practicing a new swing move but I can't seem to get the spin right, and I need to practice because I'm taking Opal dancing tonight and really want to impress her._

 _I'm waiting for the trumpet to drop and just when I'm about to do my move I hear yelling. I thought it was my music but then I hear it again so I turn it down._

 _I then hear "Bolin Help me" I run down the stairs out the door but I see a van pulling off._

 _I see Korra's Mother waving at me across the street_

" _DID ANYONE CALL MY NAME OUT"? I ask her she then shakes her head_

" _No I didn't hear anything, how is your Grandmother doing"? she calls out_

" _WELL, SHE IS DOING WELL"_

" _Good, well I need to get going" she says I nod_

" _Okay tell Korra, I hope she feels better"_

" _Will do Bolin, have a great day"_

 _I head back inside and try to master my dance again_

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Do you remember seeing words or a symbol on the van"? I ask

He turn his head to think "Not really it was white I know that"

"Come on Bolin think"

"Ummmm… there was a black bumper sticker"

"Great, can you remember what it had up there"?

"Not really Asami, I'm sorry it drove off like they were in a hurry, and why do you care so much about it"?

I sigh

"No reason Bolin, thank you for telling me all of this" I give him my number

"If you remember anything else can you call me" he takes my number

"Will do, Asami"

 **(Korra)**

After the longest assembly of my life, we all walk outside

" **Okay all the** **counselors** **please line up** "

P'Li, Ming Hua, Ghazan and the boy with the scar on his face which I haven't learned his name yet stand in the front of us

" **Due to our new arrival, which one of you will be kind enough and take Korra" ?**

I give them my winning smile "Come P'Li pick me pleaseeeee" she rolls her eyes

"I will take her" the boy with the scar says he looks almost my age but older

" **Thank you Zuko, for stepping up to the plate"** he nods

We head back to our cabins and I'm so exhausted I plop down on my bed which to my mistake feels like rocks.

The same girl who sat next to me, Suki has the top bunk

"You're so lucky, you got Zuko as your counselor" she says

"Who do you have"?

"Ugh Ghazan, he is so boring, at least Zuko tells you stories and is more friendly"

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here because of my Mother"

"Well I guess we aren't friends then" suki say hurt

"I mean yeah, you and I can be friends, I'm talking about the counselors and what's up with Zuko's scar"?

She looks around making sure no one is around

"He got his scar from his Father"

"How and why"?

"His Father caught Zuko kissing some boy, and he really didn't like so…."

"I get it, you don't need to finish" I interrupt

"Anyway, Zuko was the first member of this camp when it first opened a few years back and ever since then he been volunteering"

"Why would the camp let him counselor people who are just like him"

"Well I think they see Zuko as their poster child, and to others if he could change, it shows others that they can too"

I roll my eyes "Do you think you can change"? I ask

"Do you"?

"There is nothing for me to change about myself, and they can do whatever they want they can't break me"

 **I will try to do an update every day or every other day, but they will be short in length. I know this story can be a little tough and hard to read but I hope you all don't give up on this story, because I have a lot of ideas that will really make this story worthwhile.**

 **Also don't you all want to see the bond between Zuko and Korra, because they both can learn something from each other.**


	17. Chapter 17

**(Korra)**

I'm waken up by someone hitting two pans against each other.

"RISE AND SHINE, TIME TO GET TO WORK" all the girls get up from their bunks and start making them.

"Korra get up, you don't want P'Li to report you" I cover ears with my pillow

"Who cares, let her tell"

I'm trying to go back to sleep when someone yanks the covers off of me

I look up and see my friend P'Li looking at me with her evil eyes again

"WHEN I SAY GET UP, I MEAN GET UP" I yawn and stretch

"I admire your Military tatics, but I'm used to the whole yelling and stuff, so I can sleep through anything"

"LISTEN HERE KORRA, AS YOU CAN TELL I DON'T LIKE YOU" I pretend to be hurt

"Awww P'Li you don't, I don't know how I can survive"

"MAKE YOUR BED AND BE OUTSIDE IN 2 mintues"!

I salute her and she leaves our cabin

"Korra, you need to stop, or you will get in trouble" I start making my bunk

"Relax Suki, It's not a big deal, I'm just having fun"

"DO YOU SEE ANYONE HERE, HAVING FUN"? she asks

"No not really"

"That's because, everyone knows what happens when they see you enjoying yourself, they want you to be miserable here, and feel guilty, and they will do everything in their power to make you feel that way"

I can tell Suki is really freaking out

"Okay Suki, I will try to tone down the humor here"

"Thank you"

 **(Asami)**

I walk inside the library because I lost all other options at this point.

I hate the library it's just filled with history and ancient things, but this place could be beneficial. I don't know where to start.

Maybe the nature section because people go camping, noooo that's a dead end

Maybe cults, I'm sure whatever place Korra is at, is probably a cult, but who would write about a cult?

This was a dumb idea coming here. I'm about to turn around when I hear someone say

"Do you need help finding anything"?

I look down at a girl with a book in her hand, wait I know her she was at the post office

"Umn yes and no" she gets up from her seat

"I know this library from top to bottom, I'm sure I can help you"

"Well I'm looking for information about a camp" I say lowly

"What kind of camp"? she asks

"Um it's a camp where people go and learn and camp" she raises her eyebrows confused

" I don't understand, can you clarify the topic some more" I start rubbing my arm, something I do when I get nervous

"Well this camp is for people who are told what they're doing is wrong but it's not, and I just need to find out what the camp name is"

She thinks about it "Like a rehab place"?

"YEAH, in away" I say too excited

I follow her to the back of the library and her finger traces some of the spins and she then pulls a book out

"This book has all the rehab centers in the area, I don't think they have camps inside, but I'm not sure" she hands me the book

"Thank so much…"

"Jinora"

"Thank you so much Jinora, I recognized you, I just forgot your name please forgive me" she bows

"No problem, I'm just honored I got to help Asami Sato, if you need any more help I will be over there"

"Will keep that in mind, thank you"

I sit at a desk and open the book and it's filled with names and places of rehab centers. This is going to take me all day

 **(Korra)**

We get outside and I have a lot of energy, I mean someone has to stay positive here, everyone looks like zombies

" **Okay campers, you all will be going off with your counselors for a group session"**

"What is that"? I whisper to Suki

"It's where everyone in your group talks about, what they feel guilty about and it's kind of like a no judge zone"

"STOP TALKING"! P'Li says but I roll my eyes

" **Okay counselors, grab youR team and head out to the Forrest"**

Suki walks off to her group and now I'm all alone

Zuko walks over to me along with I assume must be in my group

"Hello Korra, My name is Zuko" he extends his hand out and I shake it

"Nice to meet you" I say back he give me a small smile

"Let's head into the forrest, that's kind of our spot" I nod and follow everyone

We each sit on a tree trunk which seemed to work out nice taking in fact there is 5 of us

"Smellerbee will you be kind enough to explain to Korra, what we're doing here today"?

She nods and clear her throat

"Well we come here, to talk about what we feel proud of, what we don't feel proud of, or to just get something off our chest, and it's a 100 percent no judge zone"

Zuko smiles "I couldn't had said it better, myself, now who is going first"?

 **(Asami)**

I can't find anything that is in the same category of where, Korra could be. I did find a lot of places Iroh could go to, to get help but my main focus is Korra

As I'm flipping through a page I notice one page is ripped out.

The next page has the category "Spiritual retreats' now if this book is in aphetically order I'm guessing the missing page had to be sexuality

I close the book and walk over to Jinora

"Hey Jinora one of these pages, are missing do you have any idea, who may have took it out" she grabs the book and walks over to a desk

"I can check who last checked it out, but I can't really tell you what the missing page was, your best bet is to ask the person who last checked it out"

Jinora has to be at least 12 or 11 and she has more knowledge than me, why didn't I think of that

"Here, the last person who checked the book out, had the initials P.W"

There are a lot of people in Republic City with those initials

"Ugh Jinora, do you remember what the person looked like, who checked it out last"?

"Umm let me think, it's very rare for someone to check out this book.. a matter of matter I thought about that when I rung it up"

"So you do remember"? I ask anxiously

"Yeah…. Um he had brown hair and brown skin, he was very full of himself, he called himself a prince"

I try to think about it, I don't know anyone who calls themselves a prince

Then I remember

 **(Asami's Flashback)**

" _Have you heard from Wu lately" I tease while eating my sundae_

 _She groans "Yes, everywhere I go he give me those puppy dog eyes, waiting for me to take him back"_

" _Well why don't you"?_

 _Korra's face is priceless "No way he's so full of himself"_

" _And you arent"?_

" _I mean….. sometimes…. No I'm not, and even if I am sometimes I don't go around calling myself a princess"_

 _I always choke on my ice cream "Does he call himself a princess"?_

" _No he calls himself a prince"_

 _I try to hold in my laughter not wanting to cause a scene_

" _That had to be exciting" I add_

" _Trust me it wasn't, even the waiters would look at us like we were a joke" !_

" _Well I admire his confidence, for now on call me Princess Asami, "_

 _Korra takes a bite of my sundae_

" _Hey eat your own"_

" _Noooo mines takes bad"_

" _I told you not to get strawberry syrups with mint ice cream"_

" _I wanted to take a risk, besides I can do what I want because I am Queen Korra"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Prince Wu"? I ask

Jinora eyes goes wide "Yes, that was his name"

I hug Jinora "Thank you so much, if you ever need anything, just give me a call or stop by the factory okay, you're a lifesaver"

She laughs "You're welcome"

I need to talk to that Prince Wu

 **(Korra)**

"So I saw this butterfly today and I wondered if they get intimidated by the other butterflies, or do caterpillars just get intimidated by butterflies because they, can't fly, they're just big lumpy insects that eat and crawl and sleep"

What is this kid talking about? It's almost sunset and we been out here for hours and bugs keep biting me

"Thanks for sharing that with us Long shot" Zuko says

"Now everyone went except Korra" everyone stares at me

"I pass"

Zuko laughs "We don't have pass here"

"Oh well I don't want to talk, is that better"?

"Korra, you have to say something, you seem to have a lot to say escpically at the assembly yesterday what's on your mind"

I don't say anything

"Just talk, it's actually feels good to get things off your chest" LongShot says

"Sorry I don't have stories about butterflies to tell you all"

"Korra, no need to be rude" Zuko says

"I'M SORRY BUT THIS WHOLE THING IS STUPID, HOW CAN YOU ALL BE OKAY WITH THE FACT THAT WE'RE AT A PLACE THAT WANT TO CHANGE US

HOW CAN YOU ALL JUST SIT HERE AND LET THEM CONTROL YOU LIKE THIS, I KNOW IM NOT GOING TO, I'M NOT GIVING UP

I HAVE SOMEONE SPECIAL WAITNG FOR ME BACK AT HOME, AND I REFUSE TO GO BACK AND SAY THAT THEY BROKE ME" !

I catch my breath and everyone claps

I don't know why, I basically called everyone here stupid and a robot

"Thank's for sharing Korra" Zuko says with a smile

That's it no, arguments no comments, what kind of place is this, I don't feel better I feel confused and frustrated

Everyone gets up

"That's it"? I ask

"Yeah, we can head back now" Zuko says

We walk back to the cabins but Zuko stops me "Korra can I speak with you for a sec"

"Umm sure" he makes sure the campers head inside

"You seem to have a lot of anger built inside of you, and the more you keep it in the more it's going to tear you down"

"Well I don't know how you aren't angry from everything that you went through"

Maybe I shouldn't had said that

"I'm sorry Zuko I didnt mean to" he shakes his head

"It's fine, don't worry about it, Korra I want the best for you that's why I want to speak with you every morning before the other campers wake up"

"Why"?

"So you can tell me what you're feeling, and just talk"

"Zuko I appreciate everything you're trying to do, but talking with me wont change my viewpoint on this place"

"I never said it had to, I just want to talk, that's all no one will be evaluating you it will just be you and I"

" I will think about" I say while heading back to the cabin

"Hope you do" Zuko calls out

I get inside and Suki is grinning at me "Oohhhh what was that all about"?

I turn around "Are you talking to me"?

"Yeah, You and Zuko are you two"? I laugh

"Yes a matter of fact, as soon as I walk into this camp I saw him and all of my wrongful desires were cured"

Suki laughs "All you had to say was no"

"Haha you know I'm over dramatic"

P'Li walks into the cabin "Lights out ladies, especially you Korra"

"Awww P'li if you wanted to sleep with me all you had to do was ask" I pat a space for her

"SHUT UP AND GOOD TO BED" Suki and I laugh

I turn to my side and all I can think about is Asami, I'm not going to let them break me

 **I decided to change the rating for future reasons**

 **You know those scary movies where a scary scene pops up and you cover your eyes but peak anyway? Hopefully this story is like that for you all, even though it's not what you all want to see, you can't help but to keep reading.**

 **Also on the brighter note, after I finish this story all your tears will be turned into joy once I post Let's Make Our Own Future Sequel, so just hang on.**

 **Don't lose fate in me, trust me the ending will be worthwhile and you can take that either way**

 **I also decided to post the chapter I was waiting to post tomorrow today, so no update tomorrow because I will be busy. Hope you all don't mind two updates in one day ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(Asami)**

I waited all night to do this. I knock on Wu's door and see a woman walking toward the door.

It must be his Mother, I feel so sorry for her.

She opens the door "Hello arent you a catch" I smile

"Thank you, I'm sorry to bother you by stopping by so unexpected, is Wu here"? she opens the door to let me in.

"Yes, let me just call him down, feel free to take a seat" I thank her and sit down on the couch and the whole wall is covered with Wu. It's like his Mother is obsessed with him.

"MOM WHAT DO YOU WANT I WAS SHAVING" Wu yells out while coming down the stairs

"You have a guest, Wu" he then looks in my direction and his face drops

"Asami what are you doing here"? he asks nervously

I stand up "I wanted to talk to you about something" I say in my sweetest voice

"I'm sort of busy, right now" he says

"Oh I will wait, I have no plans today, the only thing on my list is talking to you"

He clears his throat "Okay give me a minute"

He runs back upstairs and his Mother turns to me "Isnt my boy such a dream boat"? she asks proudly

"Yep, he sure is"

 **(Korra)**

I get up early in the morning like Zuko wanted, and walk through the forest.

This place is so creepy, and if it wasn't for the sun being out I wouldn't be here. I walk past this black booth, I wonder what that thing is for?

I find Zuko sitting near the lake and he is writing something in a journal.

I clear my throat to let him know, I'm here and he closes it and smiles

"Good Morning, Korra, how was your sleep"?

"Amazing thanks for asking, the bed really straighten up my back, and I think that the only thing straight that's going to get out of this place"

Zuko laughs "You really are a character Korra"

I sit down on a log

"So tell me about yourself"? he asks

"Ummm, is this going to be put in my record because I don't know if I should tell you about my personal life"?

he smiles and shakes his head "No our morning sessions are confidential, and aren't you here because of your personal life"? he tease

I find myself laughing a little

"You got me there….umm I'm an only child.. I have a dog named Naga, I worked at the production factory to... you know help put an end to the war… and my Mother caught my girlfriend and I in bed, so she sent me to this death trap to teach me a lesson, so that's pretty much it"

"Well I was just expecting an answer like what's your favorite color but I guess that's fine"

I blush "I'm sorry, I just threw all of that at you"

He shakes his head "Noooo it fine, I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me"

I pick up a couple of rocks on the ground

"So what are you writing"? I ask he hold up his journal

"Nothing really, I just write my thought down every morning or sometimes draw"

"You draw, let me see"!

He laughs and shows me a sketch of a panda bear on it

"Zuko that is beautiful you really do have a talent" he smiles

"ohhhh stop lying, it's not that good"

"NO it really is the way you shaded his eyes really shows the emotion of the animal"

"Why thank you for taking notice of that, you know you're the first person I ever showed my art to"?

"Really, the way you draw, I'm surprised I didn't see it hanged up, in an art museum somewhere"

I skip one of the rocks across the lake

"You skip rocks too"? he asks

"A course I'm the best rock skipper in the Southern Water Tribe" Zuko picks up a rock and skips it and it goes further than mines

"I guess thats just the Southern Water tribe"

 **(Asami)**

"Mother"? Wu says while coming down the stairs

"Your Mother went to the store, she will be back soon, I told her to take her time" Wu then tries running out the door but I grab him

"SIT DOWN WU, AND TELL ME ABOUT THE BOOK YOU CHECKED OUT"

"Fine, just let go of me" I let go of him and he fixes his collar

"No need to be so rough, I'm fragile we can talk like human beings" he walks over to the couch and pour himself a cup of tea.

His presence irritates me

"So you went to the library hmmm"? he asks

"Yes, I did looking for information but you see the book I was looking at was ripped and you were the last one to check it out so…"

He smiles and sets his tea down

"You think I ripped the page out"?

"Yes"

"Well the last time I checked you didn't work in the library so why do you care if I ripped a page"?

"SO YOU DID RIP A PAGE"

"I never said that"

"YES YOU DID, JUST NOW"! the loser must be kidding me

"Even if I did, there is no proof"

"Yes, there is because you were the last one to have it"

"Nope, how do you know someone didn't come into the library without checking out the book and just ripped it out like hmmm someone like Korra's Mother"

He did not just say that

"What are you talking about"? he then takes another sip of his tea

"Nothing"

I get up and he almost spills his tea "Okay, sit back down please"

I un ball my fist

"I did rip the page out of the book"

"Why"? he then smirks

"You already know why, that's why you're here aren't you"?

"No I came here, to discuss why, you ruined Republic City's Library property"

He rolls his eyes

"Please, you came here because your precious Korra is away, and you want to find her"

"WU I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T TELL ME, WHERE SHE IS" he then raises his hand

"You touch me, I wont tell you anything"

I sit back down

"Good girl"

 **(Wu's Flashback)**

 _I just got back from buying a custom made suit, and I wanted to grab a quick bite before, I head home it's getting late_

 _Mother always said a clean boy is a sweet boy. Since my favorite restaurant was packed I had to settle for some dump called "Temple Diner"_

 _The moment I walked inside I wanted to throw up but my stomach was so hungry I could manage to eat trash_

 _I sit down at the counter and a woman with blue eyes and grey hair walks up to me_

" _Hello what can I get you, young man"?_

 _I take out a baby wipe and scrub the menu down before opening it_

 _Everything on this menu looks like a heart of attack waiting to happen._

" _Ummm can I just get_ _tilapia_ _and roasted garlc potato please" I close the menu and the waitress laughs in my face_

 _I don't find anything funny_

" _Can I get fish and chips" she calls out to the cook while laughing and taking my menu_

 _As I'm sitting at the counter the door opens and I hear laughter, I know that laughter it's the voice of an angle_

 _I turn around and it's Korra and her friend Asami_

 _I turn back around quickly hoping they don't see me, because Korra and I haven't talked since our little fight back at the party_

 _I know that wasn't the real her, she was just drunk and is probably afraid to say sorry to me, you know her big pride and all._

 _I turn back around and she is talking to Asami and I know from their conversation they don't see me._

* * *

 _The waitress brings me my food and it's not what I asked for_

" _Excuse me" the woman then smiles_

" _Just try it sweetie, it wont kill you" she then walks off_

 _I look at the fried meat thing and the fries that I see teens my age eat_

 _My stomach starts to growl and I have no choice I take a bite of a fry and my mouth is transformed into a party_

 _This is amazing I try the fish and that's just as better. I really been missing out_

* * *

 _After finishing my meal, I'm stuffed I turn back around and Korra and Asami are sharing a sundae I don't know why_

 _Asami has one right in front of her_

 _My waitress walks over to them and they seem to know each other. My sweet Korra says one of her jokes and they all laugh._

 _Korra leaves a tip and they both get up I turn my head making sure they don't see me and they don't and walk out the door._

 _It's dark and I want to make sure my sweet Korra get home safe, so I follow them out the door_

 _I'm not stalking I'm just protecting there is a difference_

 _As I'm walking I notice how close Asami and Korra are, too close but I don't play any more attention to that because_

 _I'm more focused on the guy that just whistled at my future wife I eye him down and he just laughs_

 _Like he sees me as a joke, well jokes on him because that shirt he has on is so last season_

 _I'm walking when I trip over my untied shoe laces_

 _Aww man now my shoes are scuffed, Mother will be very upset I try rubbing the mark off but it doesn't seem to come off._

 _Oh well I can always buy another pair tomorrow_

 _I look up and see that I lost Korra_

 _I run around the corner trying to find them but I don't see them anymore_

" _Oh Rats" I'm just about to turn around when I hear giggling_

 _I slowly walk backward to the alley I just passed and what I see shocks me_

 _My Korra has her head buried into Asami's neck_

 _I'm so furious, this can't be_

 _this must be the reason she wouldn't leave the party with me, to probably stay with with that Asami I can't believe I didn't see is sooner_

 _Her Mother, if she found out about her daughter behavior she would be furious_

 _I admire Korra's Mother and her fashion sense is A1_

 _I need to inform her about this_

 _Rush to her Mother's house but she isnt home. I guess I can talk to her Mother another time, besides I need to do some research on this topic, because Korra need to be away from Asami as possible, because If I can't have Korra no one can_

 _ **(End of flashback)**_

"YOU MONSTER"!

I can't believe he is the main reason, all this happened

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT NOW KORRA IS GONE ALL BECAUSE OF YOU"!

"Look I'm no monster you are, all of this happened because of you, maybe if you would had kept your feelings to yourself, none of this would had happened"

"OH SO IT'S MY FAULT HUH, WELL IF YOU ARE SO GREAT, WHY DIDN'T KORRA, FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU HUH"?

His mouth drops "You know what, I think you should leave, or I might have to send your Father the same article"

"I DARE YOU WU, I REALLY DARE YOU BECAUSE I WILL MAKE SURE, THE LAST THING YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT IS A SCUFFED SHOE AND BESIDES MY FATHER WOULD NEVER BELIEVE YOU"!

He laughs

"Korra's Mother didn't believe me either when I told her, until I told her I saw your car in the drive way, at one of my Mother's book club meetings"

I'm going to kill him

"WHERE IS KORRA, WU THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING"

"Hmmm she could be at Camp Lucky, Camp Amon, Camp Roku, Camp Tribe, there are so many camps for people like her"

I knock over one of his vases

"THAT WAS A LIMITED EDITION VASE FROM THE EARTH QUEEN" he yells

"Oh well" I pick up another vase he then gets up quickly

"Asami relax, don't do anything reckless, I lift up one finger

"Try me"

I lift up another "PLEASEEE STOP I WILL TELL YOU"

I hold the vase with two hands now

"Korra is at Camp Lucky" I toss the vase back to him

"Thank you for the information, Wu if I need anything else I will be back"

I'm going to find Korra and bring her home, I just need help, that means I need to tell my friends about what's going on.

I hope they understand

 **Please leave a review :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Korra)**

" **Okay everyone today in camp, we all are practicing the buddy system"**

I swear the pass few days I was here involved doing some sort of outdoor activity, one day it was trust falls now today it's hiking

We might as well be enlisting in the Military from all the physical training they have us doing.

" **Consolers, you won't be as hands on, I want the campers to trust one another, therefore you watch but no give no help"**

The consolers all nod while Aiwei continues his speech

" **Now campers please pick your partners"**

I look at Suki "Suki I guess we're partners"

P'Li then interferes

"You're still getting use to the rules, so let me make this clear, you aren't allowed to be partners with someone who is the same gender as you, hint the reason you all being here"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE GOING TO DO, MAKE OUT DURING THE HIKE"?

Zuko gets between us

"Korra, P'Li is right, Suki and you can't be partners, work with Longshot"

I look at Longshot and he is sitting on the ground looking at some bug

P'Li smiles and walks off she may have won this round but it's not over yet

I walk over to Longshot

"Hey we're partners" he gets up and wipes the dirt off his pants

"I will have you know, I was a boy scout, so I know all about hiking"

Zuko gives me a smile and that encourages me to at least try

"Well I guess, I lucked out"

 **(Asami)**

I been researching camp lucky and I haven't found much information about it, and I called the number and it said it was out of service.

My focus focus last week was trying to find a way to save Korra. Now that I have a little idea on how I can approach that matter. Now is the time to tell my friends

I told Bolin, Opal and Kuvira to meet me at my apartment. I'm freaking out I don't know how I can tell them this.

What if they blame me?

No Korra's Mother is the bad guy not me…. But what if they are disgusted by me

Relax they're your friends they will understand

The doorbell rings and I take a deep breath and walk to the door to open it

"ASAMI" Bolin says while pulling me into a hug

"Haha Bolin, I saw you last week"

"I know but I still missed you, these two see you everyday"

"Nice place you got here" Kuvira says while sitting in my living room

"Yeah Asami, have really nice taste" Opal adds

"Thank you"

they all sit down waiting for me to tell them why I asked them to come over

"I have to tell you all something, and I don't know where to start"

"JUST SPIT IT OUT, LIKE RIPPING OFF A BAND AID, QUICK AND FAST" Bolin says

I smile at his energy it's helping me relax

"Korra isnt sick"

They all look at me confused "What are you talking about" Opal asks

"Has any of you actually seen Korra"? I ask

They all shake their head no, I take a deep breath

"That's because Korra isnt here"

Kuvira stands up "What are you talking about Asami, you're scarring me"

"Yeah where is Korra" Opal say joining Kuvira

My heart is pounding by the minute "Where is she then" Bolin asks

"She is at a camp"

They all "Say oooooooohhhh"

"I thought it was something bad" Kuvira tease

"IT IS SOMETHING BAD, BECAUSE KORRA IS AT A CAMP THAT'S TRYING TO CHANGE HER"!

"Why are they trying to change her"? Opal asks

"Because…..Korra and I… were…"

"Were what"? Kuvira asks

I look around the room for something anything to help me say this last word

"We were…kissing and stuff and her Mother happened to walk in on us"

The room gets quiet

"Asami, that's not funny don't play around like that" Opal says worried

I sit down "I wished I was" I start tearing up

"It's all my fault, I should had ignored my feelings like Wu said and maybe none of this would had happened"

I bury my face into my hands and I feel someone's hand on my shoulder

"It's okay, Asami it's not your fault" Kuvira says

"Wait you all don't think, I'm a monster"?

"No way"

" you're my friend, yeah I'm kind of confused and shocked, but what you told me doesn't change the fact that I care about you" Bolin says

"What about you Opal"? I ask hoping she feels the same way

"Asami, I don't know if I can be as open minded as the others, I don't believe and what you two are doing is right but…. Korra is my friend and if the place she is at is hurting her, I'm all for trying to get her out"

I nod understanding her viewpoint

"Yeah, Asami how can we get Korra out, which camp is she at"? Kuvira ask

"Wait you know all the camps"?

"Yeah, Baatar was telling me about how he had a friend who went to one of them and how his friend changed completely"

"In a good way or bad"? I ask

"Umm Baatar friend has a family now, so I guess good I don't know"

My heart drops what if they actually brainwash Korra? I need to get to her before that happens

"Well Wu told me she is at Camp Lucky"

Kuvira shakes her head "That can't be because, that place burned down years ago"

So Wu lied to me that little punk

"Then where could she be"? Opal asks

"I don't know, Kuvira do you remember anything else about any other camps"?

"I mean a little, like their colors but nothing too specifics" she says

 **(Korra)**

Im burning up, I roll the hem of my shirt up exposing my toned stomach and I see P'Li looking in my direction and I flash a smile

"Like what you see" I call out she then rolls her eyes and storms off

We continue up the mountain and my legs are killing me

"Longshot, how far do we have"? I say out of breath

"Umm not a lot, my compass is telling me we're in the right direction"

"Isnt there a shot cut or something" he checks the sky and stops

"I think there might be, but the consulars wont let us take it"

I look at P'Li who is talking to some campers she is supposed to be watching us

"Who cares about them, if there is a short cut lets take it"

Longshot smiles "I guess you're right Korra"

* * *

We cut through some bushes and I think we're lost because I saw the same boulder 2 times now

"Longshot are we lost"? I look up at the sky and it's almost sunset

He takes out his map "No, I don't think so" he has the map upside down

"WE'RE LOST I THOUGHT, YOU WERE A BOY SCOUT"!

He then sits down on a rock

"I was but I did a terrible job at it, My Father was the troop leader, and he just wanted his son to do what he loved, but I could never be what he wanted, the only thing I mastered was the boys part out of boys scouts"

I laugh a little and he smiles too "You liked that"? he asks

"Yeah that was a good play on words" he nods

"so that's why I'm here, I was swimming with one of my troop mates and we were play fighting in the water, and I guess I took the in the moment thing too seriously and kissed him and he didn't really like that so he told my Father about it"

"Awww Longshot, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, he wasn't all that great of a kisser" I give him a hi five

"That's the spirit" he laughs "But he had a killer body"

I almost gag "Stoppppp I'm going to be sick" I tease

"Haha oh don't act like you didn't meet some beautiful girl, in your lifetime that you couldn't kiss"

"I mean, yeah there have been some girls I thought were pretty, but that's kind of what all girls do, look at each other, so I never took it literally"

We look up at the sky "Longshot can I ask you something"?

"Sure Korra"

"You been here longer, so have you actually felt like you changed, you know like you don't see boys the way you used too"?

"ummm I want to say yes, but who am I kidding there are a lot of cute boys here"

I hit his shoulder "Do tell"

"Haha this one boy who in my cabin, oh Raava"

"Oh no save the details" he starts fanning himself

"What about you, Suki and you seem pretty close"

"Suki and I noooo way, she is sweet but my heart really belongs to P'Li... ugh just the way she looks at me with hatred really turns me on, her eyes in her minds says they want to kill me but to me I see Please kiss me"

We both continue to laugh

"I'm just kidding, I have a girlfriend back home"

"Ahhhh but you were at fault"

"No it's not like that, her parent aren't as crazy as mines"

"So her parents know about you and her"?

"Nooooo, not really"

"Sooooo, you are here taking the punishment, while your girlfriend is back home, enjoying her life"

"I don't think she is enjoying herself, I'm sure she misses me"

"I hope so, because It would be a shamed that she used you for her little experiment, then forgot about you"

I don't say anything

"Korra relax I was kidding I'm sure she misses you" I give a small laugh

"Yeah haha I know"

"We should get going, before we get eaten by a panda bear or something, I heard this Forrest is haunted"

"Really"?

"Haha I don't know but I don't want to find out"

 **(Asami)**

"Okay the last camp I remember had a black colored theme"

"BOLIN DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU SAW A BLACK BUMPER STICKER ON THE VAN" ?

Bolin then gets up knocking over his Chinese food

"Yes it was black and square"

"Whats the name of the camp"? Opal asks Kuvira

Kuvira then puts her hand to her head "Ummm it had a name like Mom in it or something"

"Camp Mom" Bolin asks

"No it was something similar to Mom"

"Camp Rom"? Opal ask

"No not that"

I try thinking about the camps Wu mentioned

"Camp Amon"? I ask

Kuvira then jumps up "Yes that's the one"

I look at my map "That's a 6 hour drive, that means it will take us two days to get there"

"What about work"? Bolin asks

I forgot about that

"Don't worry Asami, I got it covered" Kuvira says

"Are you sure"?

"Yep, I know the factory by heart, and besides you always come in late, and we always seem to manage"

"Thank you Kuvira, what about you Bolin and Opal"?

"That's going to be a lot of tea, for my grandma but I'm all for a mission"

I turn to Opal

"I really don't want to be apart of this, but I guess I'm in" she says

I pull everyone into a hug

"Thank you all so much"!

 **(Korra)**

The moon is out and we finally make our way back to the cabin

" I told you, I would get us back" I laugh

"Yeah 3 hours after" I give him a hug

"Thank you Longshot, you're alright when you aren't talking about bugs"

"You too, Korra"

We both head into our different direction and I open the cabin door and Suki gasps

"Korra, you're safe" I return the hug

"A course, I had a boy scout on my team" P'Li storms into the room with Ming Hue

"YOU DISOBEYED US AND WENT ON YOUR OWN" P'Li screams out

"Hey, if you missed me all you had to do was say it"

She hold her fist out at me but Ming Hue holds her back

"Hit me, I dare you, I will have this place on the news in a heartbeat"

I say with a smirk "Besides I can take you, if I really wanted to"

P'li then pulls away from Ming Hue and punches the bed frame

"This is your last strike, Korra" Ming Hue says while walking out with P'li

I turn back around and Suki is looking at me in shock

"I never seen P'Li so angry before"

I climb into bed "Relax, she is all talk"

"I dont know Korra, she looked really mad"

"Well she should be"

 **Can't you just hear the countdown**? **I had time to do another update, tomorrow update will make you speechless**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Korra)**

I'm walking through the Forrest for my morning session with Zuko I manage to survive 2 whole weeks at this place and I still have my sane mind.

I get to the lake and don't see Zuko there. I guess he's running late I turn around to head back to the cabin when

I see this cute little panda bear, eating

"Awww look at you, eating and enjoying life"

I'm just about to pet it when I see a bigger panda bear come out of nowhere and I start running for my life

After I make sure I made some distance I kneel down to catch my breath

When I hear giggling I look up and see Zuko and he's talking to someone. I can't see who though

I move closer and see Longshot with him

I didn't know Zuko did morning sessions with him too.

They're skipping rocks and I can't help but smile at the way Zuko encourages Longshot even though his rocks keep sinking.

Zuko is just a great guy. Sure he always talks in third person but that's okay, to be honest if it wasn't for him, I dont know how I could survive this whole ordeal

I'm watching Zuko demonstrate how to toss it and Longshot is following the same motion Zuko is doing and his rocks skips across the water

I know it's stupid but I find myself just as excited as him

LongShot jumps up and down and runs into Zuko's arm and Zuko arkwardly returns the hug and I laugh at how he pats his back

Next thing I know I see Zuko and Longshot kissing and I start to feel bad for ease dropping like this.

I slowly back away but I accidentally step on a pine cone and Zuko pulls apart and we make eye contact

I then run through the Forrest with Zuko calling out my name

 **(Asami)**

I'm packing the Sato Mobile up before I go pick up Opal and Bolin. I bought a first aid kit just in case you know an accident.

Also I had a record player installed into my car. For the music tunes because when Korra gets back I want her to hear all the records I bought for her.

I pull up to Opal's house first, and Kuvira and Baatar are waiting for me outside.

Baatar opens the car door for me and pulls me in for a hug

"Kuvira told me everything, and I want you to know that I support you 100 percent"

I return the hug "Awww thank you Baatar, means a lot, I just want her home"

"Me too Asami, Me too"

"Opal is still packing, she should be out in a second" Kuvira says

"Thank you Kuvira, for you, know everything"

"No Asami, you did a lot for me , like giving me with a job, where I don't just have to yell at Baatar" we all laugh

"Well I still owe you one"

"It's just for 2 days relax, Asami the factory won't blow up without you"

"I hope not"

Opal comes through the door with about 2 suitcases

"I didn't know what to bring so, I just brought two just in case"

"No problem, Opal we have enough room for you and the record player"

"You have a record player" Baatar says while running to the car and climbing into the front

"Calm down, Honey" Kuvira says while looking at the record player with him

"Opal you don't have to come if you don't feel comfortable"

"No, I need to go, Korra is my friend" I squeeze her hand

"Thank you I'm sure she will appreciates you being there, I know I do"

 **(Korra)**

I been hiding out in my cabin all day, I'm not hiding from Zuko because of the kiss, I'm hiding because I feel bad for eavesdropping on him.

There is a knock at the door

"There is an assembly, all must dress professionally, and report immediately" Ghazan says

"What is all that about"? I ask while pulling out my dress from my bag

"I don't know, maybe we are having a displinary meeting for you" Suki tease

"Whatever, I doubt I'm that special to have a whole meeting in my honor"

* * *

We all get inside of the hall and I see Zuko on stage wearing his suit and I look over at Longshot and he is looking at the ground

P'Li walks by Suki and I and she is wearing a black skirt and heels I whistle at her and I swear the look on her face gets me every time

Aiwei makes his way onto stage

" **Hello Amon Members, I called upon this meeting today to discuss something that been brought to my attention"**

I look at Longshot and he looks like he has been crying

" **You all are here, for a purpose to be cleanse of your wrongful desire, to learn to fight those evil spirts inside and live a happy and normal life"**

I roll my eyes

" **Now I know it's hard trust me, I too was just like one of you all, but I learned to fight it, so you can too, that's why I was shocked to find out this tragic information this morning"**

I start to panics and look over at longshot and mouth a no to him and he nods

" **Someone here has given into temptations, this morning"**

The crowd starts getting loud with whispers

" **I will have him, come and talk"**

Zuko then grabs the microphone and everyone gasps

"I would had never thought" Suki says

" **Hello everyone, I would like to apology and say that I did something I regret, I have given into my wrongful desires, with a camper, which I won't say his name**

 **I just want to tell that camper, it's not his fault and that I was in the wrong, I was suppose to be helping you but instead I just brought my demons onto you**

 **And to my group I'm so sorry for being a false hero for you all, I'm no ones hero, I'm not even my own**

 **For my 5 years here, I witness campers who changed their whole life around, but I just couldn't"**

Zuko starts crying

" **Like my Father always said, I'm not a man and he's right because, a true man can fight, and I couldn't even fight my desires**

 **So please forgive me"**

Zuko then hands the microphone back to Aiwei

" **You should be sorry Zuko, you have given in and I want to remind you all that, that's unacceptable here, Zuko refuses to tell us the camper who engaged in his activity, but to the that camp I will have you know that you are also at fault**

 **As for the other who feel that they should continue their desires, there will be consequences"**

I stand up "Zuko it's not your fault"!

Suki grabs my hand to try and stop me but I continue

 **"SIT DOWN YOUNG LADY"!** Aiweil says

"NO I WILL NOT, IT'S NOT LIKE HE HURT ANYONE, WHY ARE YOU MAKING IT SEEM BIGGER THAN WHAT IT IS"?

 **"Because it is Korra, what he did was wrong and I'm ashamed he is a consular now you sit down right now, or you will be punished also"**

"Korra just sit down, it will be okay" Suki says

I look at Zuko and he nods and gives a small smile and I slowly sit down

 **(Asami)**

I'm driving but Bolin keeps eating his chips loudly and talking with his mouth full and we only been driving for 1 hour now

"So I told the clown, hey leave my Brother alone" he then burst out laughing by himself

While Opal and I roll our eyes

"Opal can you tell your boyfriend to stop"

"I wished, he doesn't have an off switch"

"Try kissing him" I tease

"Yeah, Opal give me a smooch" Opal hits Bolin with a pillow and I laugh

"Asami by the way how does the whole kissing thing work between Korra and you"

My face turn red from the topic

"Umm same as you and Opal"

"Well not necessary, I mean when you to like make out, do you like… umm … how do I put this go far like I don't maybe one of you might slide you hand.."

'"BOLIN CAN WE CHANGE THE SUBJECT" Opal yells

"What I was just asking a question" he says

I clear my throat, "So how is your brother"? I ask Bolin to change the conversation

"Great a matter of fact, he is coming back home"

"REALLY" Opal ask in excitement

"Yep I got the letter this morning, I can't wait for him to meet you"

I give a small laugh knowing how much Mako loves my girlfriend

"I can't wait to meet from him too"

"You and Mako are quite similar and I'm not talking about you both like Korra"

I swear Bolin doesn't have a filter

"Yeah, Bolin is right, Mako and you both do have similar personalities"

I look at the sky and can tell a storm is about to come

 **(Korra)**

I'm sitting on my bunk and see Suki writing something

"What are you doing"? I ask climbing onto her bunk

"Writing a letter to my little sister"

"What's her name"?

"Stacey, she is like the only one that actually writes me back"

"I didn't know, you could send letter here"?

"You can, but you have to earn it, and from your past performances, I doubt you can get leters anytime soon" Suki tease

"Who cares, the only person who would write to me is my girlfriend and I doubt she even knows I'm here"

"Do you love her"? Suki asks

"I don't know, I guess"

"I loved my girlfriend, but she didn't love me, she had a boyfriend and it killed me seeing her in public with him, he was on the football team and I was just in the band

The worst part is I actually thought she loved me. Her boyfriend walked in on us one time and she put the blame on me saying how I kissed her and that I was a freak and it hurt

my whole town saw me that way and saw my ex as the victim"

"Suki you arent a freak, don't listen to them"

"Thanks Korra" I give her a hug when we hear someone scream

We run through the Forrest when we see it.

Longshot is on the ground crying and I run over to him and wrap my arms around him "I was going to talk to him" he says between sobs

P'Li runs over "Someone get him down, everyone get back inside" she screams

"It's all my fault" Longshot says between his breath

"No it's not" I see Zuko's Journal on the ground and grab it

Ghazan climbs the tree and cuts the rope

And I close my eyes after hearing the body drop and tears are falling down my eyes now

Zuko why couldn't you just keep fighting?

 **(Asami)**

We stop at a gas station and I head inside to pay for the gas

"Hey sweet thang what's a fine girl like you, pumping your own gas"?

"I'm not, I'm just paying for it" I hand him the cash and he smiles while I walk out

"Hurry up Bolin and pump her up, that creep at the register keeps hitting on me"

"Haha tell him, he isnt you type, literally"

I roll my eyes while climbing back into the driver side

"You okay, Opal"?

"Yeah, just tired that's all"

"You can go to sleep, I will wake you when we get to the motel"

"I feel bad, that you have to drive all this way" Bolin hops into the car

"I can drive the rest of the way"

"Are you sure"? I ask

"Yep I'm a great driver"

Bolin and I switch seats

"Okay lets do this" we then move forward then he brakes

"I thought you knew how to drive"? I ask

"I do, I was just teasing" he then drives off smoothly

 **(Korra)**

"THIS IS NOT FAIR, THEY DID THIS TO HIM"! I say pacing the floor

"Korra calm down, your anger isn't healthy"

"WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED, YOU WERE JUST AS CLOSE TO ZUKO AS ME, WHY ARENT YOU MAD, IT'S LIKE NO ONE HERE SHOWS EMOTIONS, YOU ALL HAVE NO FEELINGS"!

Suki hops down from her bunk

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT, KORRA EVERYONE HERE IS HURT, WHAT MAKES IT SEEM LIKE YOU CAN GO AROUND ACTING LIKE YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE HERE THAT MATTERS, LIKE YOUR OPINIONS IS THE ONLY VIEWPOINT HERE, NOT EVERYONE HERE IS BRAVE LIKE YOU AND CAN LAUGH THERE WAY OUT OF SERIOUS SITUATION"

This is the first time Suki actually told me a piece of her mind

"I'M NOT LAUGHING NOW, MY FRIEND IS DEAD NOW AND EVERYONE HERE IS GOING ON WITH THEIR DAY, Well I'M NOT HAVING IT"

I storm out of my cabin and head into the head hall where all the cousulars and Aiwei are having a meeting

"YOU KILLED HIM, YOU KILLED ZUKO FOR MAKING HIM FEEL LIKE HE WAS NOTHING, FORCUSING HIM TO BE SOMEON HE'S NOT, HE DIDN'T KILL HIMSELF YOU DID"

P'Li gets up "ZUKO TOOK HIS OWN LIFE, THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH US, BUT IF YOU WANT TO PUT THE BLAME ON ANYONE BUT HIM, IT WOULD BE YOU"

"How"?

"YOU COME HERE, SINGING YOUR HOPE SONG AND TELLING EVERYONE THAT THEY'RE ALRIGHT AND DONT NEED TO CHANGE, ZUKO WAS DOING A GREAT JOB UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG, I HEARD SOME OF YOUR MORNING SESSIONS WITH HIM, TELLING HIM HE SHOULD FOLLOW HIS HEART AND STUFF LIKE THAT, WELL LOOK AT WHAT THAT GOT HIM YOU KILLED HIM KORRA NOT US"!

My heart starts to feel heavy

"NO I DIDN'T AND I'M LEAVING NOW, I'M TELLING EVERYONE ABOUT THIS PLACE AND HOW YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, I KNOW PEOPLE BIG PEOPLE WHO WILL INVESTIGATE THIS PLACE , AND I WILL MAKE SURE THEY HEAR ZUKO'S STORY NO EVERYONE'S STORY

WE WILL BE HEARD AND THIS PLACE WILL BE SHUT DOWN"!

Aiwei stands up "I had enough of you and your outburst, Ghazan put her in the hold"

I run out of the cabin with them chasing after me. I run through the forrest and everywhere I turn I see Zuko telling me to stop and turn around but I keep running

I cut through the bushes but someone tackles me down

"Get off of me" Ghazan then picks me up and carrys me

P'Li comes out of nowhere and has a key in her hand

"LET ME GO, I'M TELLING EVERYONE" I scream out

"Who are you going to tell huh your girlfriend, she doesn't care about you" she says

"YOU DON'T KNOW HER, AND YES SHE DOES"!

I spit on P'Li

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT, AND SHE DOESN'T IF SHE DID SHE WOULD HAD CAME LOOKING FOR YOU, BUT IT'S BEEN 2 WEEKS AND YOU HEARD NOTHING FROM HER, YOU ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN THE OTHERS HERE"

We get to the black booth I saw before, on my second day here and then I put together the key and the booth together

"YOU CANT PUT ME IN HERE"!

"Yes we can" Ghazan then opens the door and stuff me inside and shust the door

I start banging on the door

"LET ME OUT, I HATE TIGHT SPACES"!

"TOO BAD"P'Li yells out I start hitting the walks and I feel like they're closing in there is no light in here

"You will be in here for 3 whole day, to think about your behavior" Ghazan calls out

I then here them walk off

"HELP ME" I scream but I just hear my voice echoing

I slowly sit and bring my knees to my chest and start counting like my Father always told me to do when I panic

All I can think about is how much I miss him, and how much of a disappointment, I am to him. I was suppose to watch over Mom but instead I manged to just ruin my life and others

P'Li was right I did kill Zuko with always thinking positive and look where that got me. Everyone forgot about me, I'm always the one sticking up for others but where is everyone when I need them to stick up for me ?

I just want to go home


	21. Chapter 21

**(Asami)**

We're almost there

"Okay you all know the game plan" I say fixing my makeup in the mirror

Bolin puts on his fake mustache

"Yep, we're inspectors from the Fire Company, trying to see if there is anything that might cause another forest fire and Opal and I are married hint Mr and Mrs. Fire

And you're our intern Tootsie"

I roll my eyes at such a name for me but Bolin said he would remember it better, so Tootsie will have to do

"What If someone doesn't buy our story" Opal asks

"Then we look through the camp anyway, we didn't come all this way, not to see Korra"

"YEAH, TEAM AVATAR, IS GOING TO DESTORY THAT CAMP" Bolin screams

I laugh

"What's Team Avatar"?

"It's some comic that Korra and Bolin love to read, about a group of superheros" Opal adds

Hmm I guess we're superheroes in a way

* * *

We pull up to the side of the road where the camp should be, but I don't see anything but trees. I get out the car

"Are you sure this is the place"? Bolin ask

I look at the map "Yeah, this is the place"

"But it's nothing here,but woods" Opal adds

"I think it's in the forrest"

"I don't know, if we should go through the forest, it could be a trap or set up" Opal says

"How, they aren't expecting us, besides this is our only chance"

Bolin grabs his clip board out the car "Let's do this"!

We're walking through the forest and it's sort of spooky I don't like the feeling of this place, I'm getting bad vibes

"What do you think, Korra is going to do when she sees us" Bolin asks

"I don't know, but I can't wait to bring her home, I really missed her and there is no way she is staying with her crazy Mother"

"Are you sure that's practical Asami, don't you think people will talk if you two lived together and I'm sure Wu will tell"

"WHO CARES ABOUT WU, AND THE PEOPLE I JUST WANT KORRA TO BE HAPPY"!

I realize that I was a little too harsh on Opal and take a deep breath

"I'm sorry Opal, I didn't mean to yell"

She doesn't say anything but she nods.

We start approaching some cabins and I make sure I put glasses on my face

I didn't know what kind of Intern I had to be so I took Zhu Li's whole appearance

Bolin intertwines hands with Opal and I start to see the campers and they all look miserable

A tall man with long black hair sees us and I bury my head in my notebook while Bolin does all the talking

"Hello Fine Sir, My name is Wing Fire and this is my Wife Mrs Fire, and my Intern Tootsie "

I give a small wave

"And we're here to take a look around the camp to make sure there is no hazards that may cause another forest fire" Bolin says

The man looks at us up and down

"We didn't get a call about any, Fire Experts" he says rudely

"Well just like us, you can't expect a fire" Bolin replies back then pushes the man out the way

"Hmm I see you all have trashcans" he says

"Yeah, a courses" Bolin then digs in the trash "What is this"? he asks

"It's a marshmallow bag" the tall man with the long hair says

Opal then faints but Bolin catches her' "What's wrong"? the man asks

"My wife, hates fires and this marshmallow indicates, that you had a camp fire"

"Sooooo Is that a crime"? the man asks

"Well let me ask my intern" Bolin says

I then look through my notebook

"Well you see, 75% of forest fires are started because someone that doesn't put out fires correctly" I say shyly

"YOU HEARD IT FIRST SIR, WHERE IS THE BOSS"? Bolin asks

"umm he's in his office"

"Well go get him" the man then runs off leaving us alone

"I'm going to check the cabins" I whisper to Bolin he nods

"I'll check the woods" Opal says

"Be careful guys" we both nod and head out in our direction

There are only 5 cabins here, so that helps make my search for Korra easier.

I walk into the first cabin and it's full of boys

"Who are you"? one boy asks me

"Umm I'm apart of the Fire Company, and I'm looking for the bathroom" I say while scanning the cabins

"Well we have an outhouse in the forest" I laugh

"Silly me, you're right, this is a camp, no indoor plumbing"

I slowly back away then run into the next cabin and it's filled with girls I scan the bunks but see no sign of Korra but I do see a woman wearing the same shirt as the guy with the long hair

"Who are you"? the woman asks

"I'm an intern for the company Fire, and I'm looking for the bathroom" I say still scanning the room

"We have an outhouse in the forest, let me take you"

"No it's okay, I'm sure I can find It myself"

"No the forest can be dangerous let me take you, my name is Ming Hue by the way" I give a small smile

"Thank you" I say while she lead me out

 **(Opal)**

I'm looking through the woods, and I seen about 2 Panda bears and they were really cute. There is nothing much out here, besides trees I doubt Korra is even out here.

As I'm walking I trip over something as I'm getting up I notice that it's a journal. I dust it off and open it

It's filled with great pictures who ever's book this is, really has talent

I can return it to one of the people that work here, when I get back

I continue walking and notice a black outhouse, I can't believe campers have to use the bathroom outside gross.

I walk pass it, and get to the lake it's a perfect view knowing Korra if she was here, she would most likely be skipping rocks

I pretty much walked this whole forest and there is no sign of her anywhere, I turn around to head back

 **(Asami)**

I exit out of the outhouse and Ming Hue, is waiting for me

"You didn't have to wait, for me" I say politely as we walk back

"No problem, just didn't want you to get lost, this forest can be confusing sometimes"

I nod

"Soooo what kind activities do you all do here" I ask

"You know regular camp stuff, hiking, roasting marshmallows stuff like that"

"Oh sounds fun, what kind of camp is this again"?

"It's a camp, where we help others get on the right path"

"How do you do that"?

"By talking to the campers and helping them understand what they're doing is wrong"

"What happens to the campers, who don't see it that way"

Ming Hue laughs "Trust me they do, but if they dont, we have our ways to change their viewpoint"

I'm just about to say something

When I see Opal "Hello Mrs. Fire this is Ming Hue" I say

they shake hands

"I just love the forest, you all do a great job preventing fires" Opal says

"Thank you, glad you see it that way" Ming Hue says back

We get back to the cabins and Bolin is talking to one woman and 2 men now

"Ahhh there are my wonderful, women" Opal and I both smiles

"I was telling my friends Ghazan, Aiwei, and P'Li how we want to help them continue to keep a fire free camp"

"Opal do you mind coming with me, while we show these wonderful people our new, equipment"

"Sure Honey" the two men and Ming Hue both walk off expect the other woman

"You aren't coming, P'Li"? Aiwei asks

"No I think I should watch the campers" she says back

"Okay" they all walk off leaving me with P'Li she looks at me up and down

"You look familiar, do I know you"? she asks almost rudely

I push the glasses up on to my face "Nope, just an intern a nobody"

"mmmmhmm"

"You don't have to watch me, you can go with the campers" I say while looking around at the other cabins I haven't went in yet

"Okay, be right back" she says I watch her walk off then I run into the other cabin

I see girls in this one also "Do any of you know a girl named Korra" I ask

All the girls nod

"Thank you so much, where is she"? I ask one girl hops down from her bunk

"I don't know, we haven't seen her in 2 whole days, but last time I heard from her she was upset and went to talk to the head and I guess she got him mad, so I'm guessing they put her in the hold"

"WHAT'S THE HOLD"? !

"It's a booth that is all black, and they put you in there for a long time with no food or water, it's like punishment"

I start to panic "WHERE IS IT"?

The girl puts her hand to her head to think "It's in the forest, but I don't really know the directions, I tend to avoid it"

"Please try to remember, I'm really close to her, and I can help you all get out of here, I know people"

One girl gets up from her bunk too "You're Asami Sato"

I nod

"Yes, and I can get you all out, just please help me find Korra" then the cabin door opens

"I KNEW I RECKONED YOU" P'Li says

"WHERE IS KORRA"? I ask

She then takes out a walkie talkie "IT'S A TRICK THESE PEOPLE AREN'T, PART OF A FIRE COMPANY, GET THEM"

P"li then lunges at me but I move out the way and she falls to the ground and I run through the forest

"STOP HER"! she calls out

I start running through the forest at full speed trying to look for a black booth but I don't see anything of that description

I hear Bolin yell but I stop and I see Opal running towards me

"Bolin is holding them off, but we need to hurry" she says

"We're looking for a black booth" I say to her

"I saw one earlier, follow me"

We make a turn and cut through some bushes and I see a lake my mind is racing

How could they just put Korra in there like that, with no food or water, like she is not human

My anger turns into fear because what if she is really hurt

"There it is, to the right" Opal says

We get to the door but it's locked

"KORRA, IT'S ASAMI WE'RE HERE" I yell but I don't get an aswer so I start to panic

I start pulling on the lock but it wont break, I back away from it while Opal tries to take off the lock too

I pick up a rock and knock the lock off and open the door

But no one is inside

"Where is she"? Opal ask

"She ran away" I turn around and it's Aiwei with the others holding Bolin

"HOW CAN SHE RUN AWAY, IF THE DOOR WAS LOCKED, AND SHE HASN'T HAD ANY FOOD, SO HOW DOES SHE HAVE THE ENERGY TO RUN AWAY"!?

"I don't know, you will just have to ask her, if you find her" Aiwei says

"Wow Korra, really did have people who cared about her" P'Li says

"LET ME GO" Bolin yells out

"We will let you go, as soon as you tell us your business here" he says

"We're here to save Korra, and she isnt here so I will make sure the authorities know about this place"

"Do it, and we will have the authorities know about how you, falsely pretended to be fire stopper, and searched through our camp which is a crime"

He then lets go of Bolin

"Now I will be nice, and allow you all to leave without pressing charges"

"WE AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE WITHOUT KORRA"! I say again

"Well she isnt here, as you can see, so if I were you, I would drive home, we will find her"

"SO YOU CAN PUT HER BACK IN HERE, I KNOW SHE WAS IN HERE"

"How, from what proof" Ghazan asks

"I just know"! Bolin puts his hand on my shoulder

"Asami lets go" he says

"No we can't leave, they're hiding her"

"Asami, they're right, we can get in trouble" Opal says

"NO THEY HAVE HER"!

"I'm telling you we don't, the more you are here, the longer it's going to take to get her back, so I advise you to leave"

Opal grabs my hand and we walk off

I find myself crying "Opal they have her"

"I know Asami, but they are right, we need a search warrant"

"DON'T WORRY ASAMI, WE WILL BE BACK" Bolin says while we walk back to the car

 **(Korra)**

The van door opens

"Good thing you moved her when you thought something was suspicious, P'Li"

"I knew something was up, when I saw the intern chick ask about her to the campers"

"They're going to be back, if they don't find her" I hear someone say

"Then what do we do, if they come back with the police they will question the campers and her and about Zuko's death"

"We are going have to send her home"

"WHAT, NO WAY'!

"P'Li that is our only option, besides look at her, she clearly lost her hope, just drive her home tonight so she will be home tomorrow and that will get her friends off our back"

"Fine but I'm not staying back with her"

the door then shuts again. and my head keeps playing tricks on me because I thought I heard Bolin's voice


	22. Chapter 22

**(Asami)**

I'm woken up by my phone ringing, I slowly crawl out of bed and put the phone up to my ear.

"ASAMI"! a loud anxious voice says

"Yes, Bolin I told you I don't feel like hanging out with anyone today, I'm sure Mako can wait to meet me" I say depressed

"Asami, I know you are upset from the other day, but I have good news" he says

"What"?

"Korra is home"!

"What are you serious"?

I start running to my closet to pick out something to wear, I keep hearing Bolin calling my name and I run back to the phone

"I'm on my way" I say

"Asami, take a deep breath, think, you know her Mother won't let you see her"

I then rember the reality of the situration

"Bolin, but I want to see her, to talk to her"

"I know Asami but we have to be pratical" I nod and take a deep breath

"Are you going to at least go see her"?

"Yeah, the only person that saw Korra, was Mako last night"

"SHE CAME HOME LAST NIGHT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME"!

"I didn't know, I was asleep Mako told me this morning, and as soon as I heard the news I called you"

"Well thank you for that Bolin, when are you going to see her"?

"In an hour, I'm waiting for Opal so we can go together, don't worry Asami we will come over as soon as possible to tell you how she is"

"Please do, Bolin"

I then hang up

 **(Bolin)**

Mako left before us, because he wanted to be with Korra. Opal comes up the street and I meet her half way

"Does Asami know" she whispers to me

"Yes, I just called her, she was alittle upset that she couldn't come, but I explained the situation"

"Good, I'm sure they can find a way to see each other" we intertwine our hands and ring the doorbell

Naga runs to the door alongside Korra's Mother she smiles

"Hello, you two arent you the cutest couple in the whole Republic City" she says while letting us in

"Thank you" Opal and I both say

I look around the room and everything looks almost the same

"Can we see Korra" I ask

her Mother smiles

"Sure, she is up in her room with your Brother now"

Opal and I head to the direction of the stairs but her Mother stops me

"Bolin, Korra is still you know, still tired from her camp activies, so don't be worried if she seems out of it"

I nod and look at Opal and she nods too

We walk up the stairs while her Mother heads back into the kitchen

"What was that all about"? Opal asks

"I don't know I guess we will find out"

We get to Korra's room and I see Mako talking to her sitting on her bed. She looks so different, a little bit sick looking

I knock on the door and Mako looks up and smiles

"Look who's here to see you Korra" Mako says

"Hey Korra, I missed you" Opal says while running over to Korra and pulling her into a hug

It takes Korra a while to return the hug

"Hi Opal, I missed you too" Korra says lowly I sit in a seat across from her

"So how was camp, did you go fishing" I ask

She looks in the distance

"Korra Bolin asked you a question" Mako says while putting his hand on her shoulder but she jerks back

"Korra what's wrong" Opal asks

She then looks around the room, like she is looking for something

"Korra" Mako then squeezes her hand and Korra looks at me

"Sorry about that, In camp there were always bugs crawling on me, so I get alittle jumpy when something touches my skin"

She says

I look at Opal and she has the same confused look on her face.

"Enough talk about about camp, besides I didn't see Korra as a camper"

Korra gives a smile laugh

Mako then gets up "Will you excuse me I need to get something downstairs" Mako then exit the room and Opal and I get closer to Korra

"Korra you look so pale, like you havent eaten in days" Opal says while brushing her hair off her face

"I'm fine, Opal camp food isnt all that great" she says

"WE KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO YOU THERE" I say and Korra turns to me

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says alarmed

"They locked you up didn't they"?

Korra then gets up quickly

"Stop you two, nothing bad happened at the camp, all they made us do was sing terrible camp fire songs, no one hurt me there, and no one go hurt" the way she says the last sentence tells me she is lying

"How are we suppose to tell Asami" Opal asks me

and Korra gets angry

"You ARENT GOING TO TELL ASAMI ANYTHING, THIS IS NONE OF HER BUSINESS, CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I'M TIRED OKAY CAN YOU ALL JUST LEAVE"!

Opal and I both get up

"Korra, you need to talk to us, we understand"

"No you don't, okay, let me just walk you out" she walks us downstairs and when we get to the living room

We see Mako on his knees holding some roses

"Korra will you be my date to the Military Ball"? he asks

Her Mother comes around the corner with a camera

I look back at Korra and she is just as speechless, I'm about to say something when Korra says

"Yes"

Mako then picks her up from the stairs while her Mother takes a picture

Now I'm speechless,the Korra I know would had turned my Brother down in an instant

Korra is not the same, I dont know how I can tell Asami

 **(Asami)**

My doorbell rings and I open it in a flash but it's not Bolin or Opal

"Iroh" he takes off his hat

"Missed me Asami"? he then gives me a hug and I can't belive he's here

"What are you doing here, is Tara with you"? I ask

"No, she is still overseas" he sits down in my living room and I hand him a cup of tea

"How come she stayed and you didn't"?

He then looks down "I had one of my you know dreams on the ship, and they sent me back to get some help" I rush to Iroh's side

"I thought, I could handle it but I just couldn't Asami" I pull him into a hug

"It's okay to ask for help Iroh" he nods

"I know, but I'm suppose to be brave"

"Look at me, the brave ones need to be saved too" he gives me a smile and wipes his eyes

"So tell me, how has the facotory been doing"?

"Well its good"

The doorbell rings and I get up

"Were you expecting anyone"? Iroh asks while I head to the door

"Yeah, just my friends, just a quick second"

I open the door and Opal and Bolin are looking at me worried and I shut the door so it's just me and them in the halls

"Sorry, I have company, did you see her is she okay"? I ask

Bolin and Opal then smile "Yep, she couldn't be any better" I get excited

"Did she mention me"?

"Umm yeahhhhh she did say your name"

"Great when can I see her"?

"Well you see, she is technically on house arrest, until her Military Ball, so I don't know" Bolin says

I don't know why he's acting so weird

"So the only way I can see her is at the Military Ball"?

"Yeah, so I think maybe next week will be a good time to see her"

I shake my head "No that's too long, I need to see her now"

"Well unless you go to the Military Ball I doubt it" Opal says

"I guess I'm going to the Ball" I say excitly their face both drop

"I have to go, Thank you for keeping me posted" I pull them into a hug

"Sure Asami" they both say

I walk back into the room "Do they want to come in" Iroh asks

"Nope, Arent you going to ask me to the Military Ball" I ask

Iroh then smiles "A course"

 **2 More Chapter left until we find out if Korra still loves Asami, well maybe 1 the Military Ball is the next chapter then after that one we find out.**

 **I posted 2 chapter today because just like you, I hate cliff hangers even though I write them lol**


	23. Chapter 23

**(Asami)**

I'm trying to put on my pearl earrings in the mirror but I can't seem to clip the back

"Do you need any help" Iroh asks in the doorway

"Yes, Please" he laughs and I hold my hair up while he clips my necklace together

"You look beautiful Asami, and I'm sure I will have the best date at the ball"

"I doubt it" I help Iroh fix his suit

"You look quite handsome Iroh for a General" I tease

"Haha no need to tell me, I already know"

 **(Korra)**

Mako opens the car door for me "Thank you"

He smiles "A course Beautiful" he offers his hand so I grab it

"So Tara told me you said we were a couple" Mako then stops and even though it's dark I can tell he's blushing

"Umm it was all talk you know Korra, I didn't mean to.." I laugh

"If you want me to pretend to be your girlfriend, so the guys won't tease you, I can"

He smiles "You will do that for me"?

"Sure, it's also a way to get back at you for all the stories you told about me, because you know I have stories of you too"

"Haha please don't"

we walk in the building and it's very elegant Mako salutes to some soliders of higher rank and we continue walking

"Korra, I'm glad you are starting to get back to your old self" he says while we get to our table

"Yeah, I guess being with you helped, me remember how much better I am than you" he laughs while pulling out my chair

"Well I like big ego Korra, better than jumpy Korra" I look at our table and we have two empty seats

Mako picks up the name place holder and smiles

"Sweet we're sharing a table with General Roh Dawg" I laugh

"What kind of name is that"? I ask

"It's not his name it's nickname, I wonder who his date is" I pick up the other card but it just says guest on it

I take a sip of my water when I hear people talking

"Ohhhh someone must really be the talk of this place" Mako says while he tries looking at the two people that are walking in the building

I can't really see them because everyone is crowding my view

all we hear are whistles and claps

"I didn't know this was a fashion contest" I say while putting my drink down

The crowd finally stops blocking the way and now I see why everyone was so excited

Asami is wearing an ivory ball gown sleeveless and a pearl necklace and Mako gets up from the table and bows

"WAY TO GO ROH DAWG, how much did you pay for her to be your date" Mako asks the same man at the movies

"The same amount you payed, for your beatiful date" he winks at me and I give a small smile out of politeness

"Iroh this is my date, Korra" I shake Iroh's hand

"Funny we seem to meet all the time, but never quite introduced ourselves" Iroh says

I nod "Pleasure to meet you"

"Now this is my date, Asami" Iroh says while Mako and her shake hands

Asami and I make eye contact and she gives me a smile, which I don't return

I find it Funny, how she couldn't visit me but could come to this ball with Iroh the same guy she told me she had no feelings for.

I shouldn't let her get to me, we're done, so why am I getting so worked up seeing her here with him?

"I guess we're sitting together" Iroh says while pulling out Asami's seat

"Yep, I don't know why because I thought this was the cool table" Iroh tease

"Yeah Iroh, so you should leave, you being here isnt making this table cool" Mako then high fives me and I laugh nervously

"Let me introduce you two" Mako says

"No need Korra and I know each other very well" she says while looking at me with those emerald eyes of hers

I take another sip of my water, this is going to be a long night

 **(Asami)**

The moment I walked in and saw Korra It felt like I was falling in love with her all over again. She looked beautiful with her green ball gown on and her hair in a bun exposing her neck which'd I missed so much

Korra hasn't talked much the only thing she been doing is drinking her water.

Iroh and Mako are engaged in a conversation so I decided to start one between Korra and I

"I love your dress Korra, it really compliments your eyes" she doesn't look at me but mumbles a thank you

what is wrong with her, it's like she doesn't want to talk to me.

I have a lot of question I want to ask her but I know its not the time or place to ask.

Hopefully we can talk later tonight

The waiter brings us our appetizer which is soup. We are sitting at a round table which is benifical for me because Korra is closer to me compared to us being at a square table where most likely she would be across.

Mako takes a sip of his soup and it burns his tongue and Korra laughs and how I missed her smile

"I told you to stop being so greedy, and wait until your food cooled down" Korra says

"Haha yeah Mako listen to your girlfriend" I give Korra a confused expression but she ingnores it while Mako puts his arm around Korra

My Korra

"What can I say,my girl always knows what's best for me"

Are Korra and Mako dating?

no this can't be she told me she didn't like him and arent we still dating? I need answers

"So Korra, how long have you and Mako been dating" I ask

Korra then starts moving her hand which means she is nervous, she catches me starring and relaxes

"For 9 months" she says

and I relax because a little knowing that, she is just lying

"Wow, that's as long as having a baby" Iroh says making Mako clear his throat

"Do you two plan on having kids"? Iroh asks while takes a spit of his soup

I kick his knee under the table "Ouch Asami"

"Sorry, Iroh" he then gives me an irritated look then smiles

"Kids"?

Korra and Mako both look at each other "NO" "Yes" each say

"oooohhhh, you two haven't discussed it yet" Iroh asks

Mako face turns red "We both want kids, we just want to wait later in the future"

Iroh nods "Sounds good"

"What about you two"? Korra asks which to my surprise she finally looks at me and talks

"NO KIDS" I say looking into Korra's eyes but I can't read her she just takes another sip of her damn water

* * *

The room starts to get louder from the conversations and the laughing they even have a live band playing

I see Korra taping her foot

"Your girl wants to dance" Iroh says to Mako he then gets up

"I guess, I should give my lady what she wants" he then grabs Korra's hand and I can't let them dance

so I try to come up with something to get them to sit back down

"MAKO"! he then turns to me

"Yes"?

"Tell me about you and Korra's story you know about the lake she never told me" Korra then looks at me in horror and I smile

Mako and Iroh both start laughing

"Tell it again, Brother" Iroh says

"No, Mako I want to dance" Korra says while trying to drag him to the dance floor

"Hold on Honey, we have all night to dance, this story is priceless" they sit back down and Korra crosses her arm and pouts

awwww

 **(Korra)**

How dare Asami, make Mako tell this story, I know she did that on purpose

Just look at her, smiling and listening to the story amused. Laughing at Mako's terrible introduction.

"So Korra and I went to this beach or lake whatever it was, it had sand and water"

I grab a waiter and hold my drink up and he gives me a refill of my water

"All our friends went to sleep and it was just Korra and I"

"Ooooohh how romantic" Asami chimes in I look at her like she she can't be serious but her mischievous grin is showing how much she loves messing with my mind

"yes, it was perfect, and I got to spend it with the perfect girl" I almost choke on my water

"So Korra and I do this thing that we always do, where we make everything a competition"

"Which I always win" I add

"Haha so she says, we have this competition on who can stay in the cold water the longest"

Asami face drops "Are you serious, weren't you worried about sharks"?

Mako shakes his head "No way I was more worried about losing to this girl right here"

Asami smiles at me again. Like come on

Why does she keep starring at me, she has Iroh why can't she stare at him?

"So I take off my clothes and Korra comes up with an idea, where we go in the water with no clothes on"

I cover my face

"LIKE SKINNY DIPPING"? Asami asks in shock

Why did he have to tell this story here, right now?

"Yep, I thought she was kidding but then she started to take off her shirt"

I lift up my water glass again to the waiter. while the whole room gets quiet listening to Mako's story

"Can you like just leave the pitcher here" I say to the waiter while Mako continues this story which Asami is so fascinated by

"So I literally hop in the water and take off my pants and toss it on the sand, she still has on layers, I'm compeltly naked at this point

She then walks toward the water, but instead of getting in she takes my shorts and runs back to the beach house

Leaving me in the ocean where she took my pride and pants"

Iroh starts laughing along side the other strangers that happened to hear the story

"What did you do"? Asami ask

"I had to get up out of the water, and run to the door but Korra locked it so I start to ring the doorbell but Bolin and Opal happen to be awake and see me"

I giggle a little that was my favorite part of the whole event. I start to remember how happy I was back then, everything was so much easier, why did everything go down hill?

My Father was home My Mother and I actually got along it was almost perfect

"Korra, you're such a troublemaker" Asami says to me

"NO I'M NOT" everyone looks at us and I get up

"Mako lets dance"

 **(Asami)**

I don't know why Korra, just lashed out at me, I was just messing around.

"Asami, do you mind if I talk to a few people for a sec, I will be right back"

"Go ahead" he gives me a kiss on the check and Korra catches it

I just want to talk to her, but she is making everything so hard

Mako whispers something in Korra's ear and she laughs. It's not fair I should be the one who makes her laugh and be dancing with her.

 **(Korra)**

"Hey, why did you lash out at Asami like that, she was clearly teasing"

I sigh "Mako I don't want to talk about this okay, lets me just enjoy us being together" he then raises his eyebrows

"You mean together together" I roll my eyes

"No just together as in here, right now" he nods as the music starts slowing down and he wraps his arm around my waist

"Do you still prefer swing better than slow"? he asks

"Swing all day, you know that" he laughs

"I feel bad, how I was never that great at swing, and you always had to dance with my lil brother"

"Did that make you jealous"? I tease

"Yes it actually did"

"Haha well, if you would had learned, maybe you wouldn't had competition"

"A matter of fact, I did pick up a little swing on the ship"

I raise my eyebrows "Oh really"? he smiles

"yes really" he then dips me and I laugh

"You have the dip down, now add the hips and flips then you're good"

"Is that a challenge" he says lowly

"Maybe" I say I'm looking in his eyes and he starts moving closer to me, and just when we're about to kiss I move my head to the side and it lands on my cheek

he then clears his throat "Mako I'm sorry"

"No it's fine I'm surprised you let me at least get close enough to do it"

"Mako so much is going in my life, right now" he nods

He turns his head "I understand"

I turn his face back around so it's facing me "Mako you know I care about you, so it's not like that, I just need to think okay"

he smiles "Okay Korra" I then give him a hug

"I need to go to the ladies room had a lot of water as you saw"

"Haha yes, I did see, you were drowning in that water" I laugh and do a dive pose

Instead of heading to the bathroom I head outside

And I look at the ocean, it's like being outside I can finally breath, when I'm in there with everyone I feeling like I'm holding my breath like it's all an act and it is. I'm just playing my part tonight and I shouldn't have to do this.

I pretend everything is alright when it's not and I dont know what to do

Why did I agree to come here, I don't deserve to be here, so I can ruin Mako's life too? The only one that I didn't push away the only person who knew me before all these feelings and I'm dragging him down with me.

In the forest all I could think of was how, I was being used and once things got serious Asami just left me.

Then again why do I still care about her. Why do I always see the good in people who don't deserve me?

 **(Asami)**

I walk out of the Military Ball and see Korra looking out at the water. I turn back and see Iroh talking to a few of his friends so he doesn't even notice I'm gone.

Korra doesn't see me walk up to her. We never really talked since she got back well I tried to but she kept avoiding me.

I don't blame her who knows what she went through these past 3 weeks.

"Korra" she doesn't say anything

she just continues to stare out in the distance.

I don't know what to say, I mean I have a lot to say but I don't know how I should start off.

She has her hand on the railing so I put my hand on top of hers and she pulls away

"DON'T TOUCH ME"? she says in disgust

"Korra, just talk to me please" she shakes her head and backs away from me

"We don't need to talk, I have nothing to say to you"!

I'm looking at her trying to see if I can still reach out to the person I fell in love with.

"What did they do to you, I know this isnt you talking"

She laughs "This is the real me talking, and why did you follow me out here"?

"Because, I was worried sick about you Korra, and I just wanted to see how you were doing"

"NO YOU WERENT YOU WERE TRYING TO, TRICK ME AND USE ME AGAIN FOR YOUR SICK LITTLE GAME"

"Korra, that's not what I was trying to do, I really missed you and I…. love you"

She finally looks at me and I see her eyes watering but her tears turn into anger

"I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER DID, I WAS JUST USING YOU TO REBLE AGAINST MY MOTHER, BECAUSE I WAS UNHAPPY"

My heartdrops

"Korra you don't mean that, what they forced you to believe is a lie, you're safe now we can leave this place and be happy"

"NO DON'T YOU SEE, I AM HAPPY WITHOUT YOU, AND WHAT THEY TAUGHT ME WAS MY LIFESTYLE WAS UNACCEPTABLE AND I'M GLAD THEY SHOWED ME THE RIGHT WAY"

I hold in my tears because I know if I cry I will cause a scene

"Korra listen to me please, I know you don't love Mako and I know you think coming here with him today will make you feel better, but trust me it won't, it's going to eat you alive because you are just playing an act"

She doesn't say anything so I continue to talk

"I know they made you do things and say things you didn't want to, and I know you are probably scarred that if you don't go back in there with Mako, that you will be forced to go back to that camp, but I'm telling you that we can leave this place and be happy together forget the war, forget the city forget everything just don't forget about us

Meet me tomorrow during sunset at the factory, if you still care and if you don't show up I will leave you alone, and let you live your life"

She still doesn't say anything but I know she heard everything I said

I turn around and walk back into the building

 **(Korra)**

I undo my bun and let my hair drop onto my face. I can't meet her there, as much as my heart wants to I can't show up. It will be like everything Zuko tried to help me to understand will go to waste, if he couldn't fight it I can fight it for him

As much as it hurts, I can't be with Asami

 **Next chapter is the final and will Korra change her mind?**

 **I will post the chapter early Friday to save you all the wait.**

 **Please review and hope this chapter didnt make you cry or feel crappy as much as the past ones**


	24. Chapter 24

**(Korra)**

I'm lying in my bed when I hear a knock on my bedroom door. My Mother walks in

"I heard you crying last night, did Mako try anything"? she sits on my bed

"No he didn't" she nods

"You looked beautiful in that dress last night"

"Thank You Mother"

"Your Father would be proud"

I don't say anything my relationship with my Mom still is broken but we're trying

"Are you and Mako hanging out later"?

"Maybe I don't know, I just wanted to, you know stay in my room and sleep, didn't do much of that at camp"

"Korra I told you…" I cut her off

"NO MOTHER, WE ARENT GOING TO PRETEND LIKE YOU DIDN'T FORCE ME AGAINST MY WILL TO A CAMP WHERE THEY TREATED ME.."

My voice starts cracking "WHERE….. THEY TREATED ME LIKE I WAS A MONSTER, LOCKED ME UP AND HURT ME SO MUCH

ALL FOR WHAT, BECAUSE OF WHAT MOM"?

My Mother starts crying "I was scarred Korra, I was scarred okay"

i wait for her to continue

"I saw you in bed with her, and all I could think about was how much pain that girl was going to cause you"

I shake my head not believing her lies

"NO YOU WERE SCARRED BECAUSE, YOU DIDN'TKNOW HOW OTHERS WOULD REACT FINDING OUT, YOU WEREN'T WORRIED AND SCARRED FOR ME, YOU WERE SCARRED FOR YOURSELF"

I try to collect my breath

"Korra.. I love you"

"NO YOU DON'T, IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULD HAD, TALKED TO ME INSTEAD OF JUST SENDING ME OFF, I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, HOW COULD A MOTHER JUST DO THAT, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO MY CHILD, NO MATTER HOW SCARRED OR WORRIED I WAS"

I get up from my bed and stop at the doorway

And look at my Mother and wipe my tears "Even though, you did all those things to me, I forgive you Mother….and I still love you"

I then walk out the door

 **(Asami)**

I just got back from dropping Iroh off from his therapy session when I get a knock on the door

"Come in it's open" I call out

Opal comes through the door "Hey is something wrong" I ask her

She then nods "yes and no"

"Whos book is that"? I ask in her hand

"Someone named Zuko, I picked it up when we were in the forest, and I think you should read this"

She hands me the journal and I start flipping through the pages

"You noticed how Korra been acting weird"? I nod while looking at the artwork which is amazing

"Well I think this is the reason why"

"The art"? I ask

"No the notes on the back" I flip the page all the way to the back and see writing

With dates

"Sooooo it's just a diary"

Opal then takes the journal out of my hand and finds a page and gives it back

"Read what this says"

 _ **Zuko's Thought**_

 _ **5/ 12 8:45 am**_

 _Yesterday I met a new camper her name is Korra, she has quite the humor. I volunteered to be her counselor because from her attitude I'm sure I can help her_

 _I'm doing morning sessions with her so hopefully she can let out her anger in a positive and a more relaxing way_

 _ **5/20 9:45**_

 _Today Korra and I morning session got deep, she started talking about her Mother and the events she described her Mother doing reminded me a lot of how my Father treated me._

 _With so much hatred and disgust_

 _I told Korra today that she should forgive her Mother and that she only wanted what was best for her._

 _She didn't quite understand why I told her those things._

 _I just hope she took what I said and will try to make ademends with her Mother when she gets back home_

 _You know what after this Summer is over I think I will have a talk with my Father_

 _not to just tell him how hurt he made me feel but that I forgive him._

 _For what he did to me, I will never understand why he did the things he did but I forgive him_

 _Everyone needs forgiveness_

 _ **6/8/ 11:00**_

 _Im starting to develop feelings for another camper, I don't think I should continue consoling him but he tells me all the time how I'm his inspiration_

 _And from what Korra tells me, I should listen to my heart because at the end of the day, that is what is going to keep be alive_

 _Then again I know I can't act on those feelings and I will make sure I don't give in no matter what my heart says_

 _Korra told me that one thing she regretted the most was that she didn't tell the ones she loved how much she loved them_

 _Counting her Father and that was deep, so today my goal is to let every camper know that they're special and loved_

 _ **6/24 5:45**_

 _I want to say that I'm sorry, for all the people I hurt and most importantly myself, I thought I could fight it but I couldn't_

 _Even though I broke I want to let the people I care about know that, I did what I felt was right and that my actions has nothing to do with them._

 _I always wanted to be free, now I think I will be_

 _You all are a work of art and sadly I can't draw you all in my journal, but I think once I'm free I will be able to_

 _Love, Zuko"_

* * *

I finish reading the passages and look up at Opal.

"Why did you show me this"? I ask confused

"I think the reason Korra was acting so differently was because of this boy's journal, Zuko, maybe something happened to him and she probably feels responsible"

I close the book

"Opal I doubt it, she seemed pretty set on not seeing me yesterday and I know she isn't going to show up"

"Wait you two are meeting each other"?

"Yes, at the factory at sunset, I told her if she doesn't show up, I will let her live her life"

"What if she doesn't show up"? Opal asks

"I don't know Opal, I don't know what I will do, but I need to make a visit to someone, because even if Korra doesn't show up, I want this person to hear everything I have to say"

 **(Korra)**

"So are you going to tell me why you're upset" Mako asks while we sit on the prier

"I'm fine Mako, stop worry about me" I dangle my feet in the water

"How can I not Korra, I know you, something is eating you inside" he sits beside me

"I just feel like disappointed because when my Father comes back, he wont see the girl he left behind"

"Korra, you know I was off war right"? I face Mako

"A course, you didn't stop by house everyday, bothering me" he laughs

"That's right I missed that, anyway being sent to war changes you, people don't notice but war changes you more mentally than physical

And when we come home and everyone sees that you didn't have any major injuries like losing an arm or being shot, they think you're fine and see you as the lucky ones

But on the inside you aren't the lucky ones because you are walking around alive when you know you're friends aren't and you carry this weight like what could you had done better to avoid an accident"

Mako is playing with some rocks as he tells me this and you would think that he would be getting emotional but he looks genuinely honest and that's what I always admired about him, the way he told stories and how he always take care of Bolin and his grandmother, he really is a good person

He then toss the rocks in the water

"So what I'm saying Korra, the war changes a person, it changed me and I'm sure it changed your Father even though he been through war before, it still gets to him so no need to be scarred or worried if you are different when your Father gets back because I'm sure he changed too but there is something that I know wont change"

"What"?

He then grabs my hand "His love for you Korra, and at the end of the day that's all that matters"

 **(Asami)**

I called Bolin to ask if Korra was home, and he said no.

I was glad about that because I don't want to pressure her by showing up to her house

I knock on the door and Naga runs to the window

"Come in" her Mother says clearly not seeing who is here. I open the door and she comes from the kitchen and her face drops

"I know, I'm the last one you expected to see, but I think you should just hear me out before you call the police"

She looks hesitant but nods "You can take a seat if you want" she says

I get a little nervous "No I prefer standing, if that okay" she sits down and start to talk

"As you already know, I love your daughter" she turns her head away at that statement

"And you got your wish, I don't believe Korra, feels the same way about me anymore"

I try so hard not to make my voice crack but this really has been on my heart

"I don't know if you knew this but I went to that camp looking for Korra" she finally looks at me in shock but it's not an angry looks just a I didn't know

"When I got there, I couldn't find her"

"Where was she"? she asks

"I don't know where she was, and that's the part that scarred me the most, not knowing if she was safe, warm, or even happy"

I'm looking at the woman who took my girlfriend away, these past weeks I gained the courage to come here respectfully not to tell her how bad of a Mother she is again, but for her to hear what I had to say

"Not Knowing is what I'm worried about, and it's your job…. As a Mother to make sure she feels safe,warm, and happy, and I need you to tell me right now that you will do that

And not force her to do things that she doesn't think is in her best interest, NOT YOURS, and about Korra and I being together at this point, I know that will never be, I guess things sometimes don't work out

But I came here today, to show you how much I care about your daughter and how I had the courage to show up here, and tell you that even though Korra wont be apart of my life, I want to save you the hurt of her not being in yours by telling you to listen to her, ask about what she loves and not just forced your views on her

Because you're just going to lose her, can you promise me that"?

Her Mother nods

"Good, thank you for hearing me out" I'm heading toward the door

"Asami" I turn back around

"Yes"?

She then stands up "I think I'm too late"

"What do you mean"?

"I already lost, Korra" she then starts crying and I don't know what to do, because on the inside I'm glad because she treated us so wrong

But I know the feeling of losing someone you love so I find myself walking toward her and pulling her into a hug

"You can always get her back, you will always be her Mother"

 **(Korra)**

Mako and I are walking back home the sun is starting to go down and the temperature starts to get cooler

"So do you want to go to the movies tomorrow"? Mako asks

I groan "Ugh you know, I hate movies" he laughs

"I know but give a Brother a break, I haven't been in a long time" I smile

"That's true, I forget you are a solider, because you're so goofy" I punch he shoulder and he falls to the ground

"Ugh THE AMAZING AVATAR KORRA, USED HER SUPER STRENGTH AND KNOCKED THE WIND OUT OF A POOR SOLIDER"

I offer my hand and he grabs it and pulls me down with him while we look up at the sky

"What do you think is past the clouds, do you belive there is like another world"? I ask

Mako turns his head to the side looking at the sun starting to move downward

"Well I like to belive so, I think each cloud represents a solider that was lost in the war close to me and my parents and they always watch over me, where ever I go"

I try to think of Zuko that way, I crawl move closer to Mako and rest my head on his chest

"Thank you Mako" he smiles

"For what"?

"Just always being you, I really missed you and I think you being here really made me feel better"

He rubs circles on my back

"I missed you too Korra"

"Do you miss your friends, you know the ones you lost" I can hear his heart slow down alittle

"Yeah, I left a lot of things unsaid and I regret that, you never know when the last time you will see someone so for now on I make sure I tell everyone, how much I care about them,

It's easier to hold a grudge but I think, it makes you feel better knowing that you said what you needed to say"

 **(Asami)**

Even though I know for a fact that Korra, isnt going to show up, I walk up to the factory anyway

As I'm walking to the door someone comes out

"Azula what are you doing here, the factory is closed on Sunday you know that"

She looks sort of nervous

"I forgot something on Friday, and I really needed it back, what are you doing here"? she asks

"I forgot something too" she nods

"I went in there and didn't see anything, that looked yours" I laugh

"Unless you went in my office I doubt you know what I left, beside I know what I'm looking for I should be out in a sec"

She nods

"Well have a nice night Asami" I open the factory door

"You too Azula, you been working hard in the factory and I'm proud"

"Thank you Asami"

I walk into the factory and just wait

* * *

It's been a hour now and Korra hasn't showed up it's getting dark

she is not coming I should go home

I get up from my seat when I hear the factory door open

And my heart is ponding at the anticipation I turn the corner and see Korra

"You came" I say in relief she walks towards me

"Yes, I did because we have things left unsaid" I nod

"A course, that's all I wanted us to do, talk to me"

From the way she is avoiding looking at me I can tell she is conflicted about something so I decide to talk

"You looked nice yesterday"

"You told me that already" she says

"I know I can't tell my girlfriend, how nice she looks all the time" I tease

"Asami I came here today, to tell you that we can't be together"

What is she talking about, she came here that means she does

"Asami, before you get upset, I think this is best for the both of us"

"NO it's not Korra, we are meant to be together, I love you"

"I know, that's why I came here today, because I care about you that much that I don't want to put you though the pain of being with me because I'm not the same Korra you fell in love with"

"Korra, I know you may feel different but trust me you aren't, you just need to stop thinking about that stupid camp, you're home now"

"BUT I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THE CAMP, they took my whole life away my hope ,my pride, and my friend"

Her voice cracks at the word friend

"Zuko"? I ask

She looks at me in shock that I knew

"How did you know"? I hand her his journal and she smiles while tracing her hand over the cover

"How did you find this, I thought I dropped it"?

"I went looking for you at the camp, we all did Bolin, Opal and I, we came up with some crazy act to get in, but that jerk P'Li ruined it"

Korra gives me a small smile "Yeah she is a jerk"

it gets quiet

"Korra, what happened to your friend, you seemed pretty close"

"He took his life"

I walk closer to Korra but I stop myself, this is all about her if she wants to hug me she can make the first move

"I'm so sorry Korra"

"Yeah, it was my fault, I kept telling him everything was going to be okay, when it wasn't"

"It's not your fault, don't say that"

"YES IT IS ASAMI, THAT'S WHY I CAN'T BE WITH YOU, I DESERVE TO HURT ANYONE ELSE"!

"Nothing could possibly hurt me more than the fact, that you feel guilty, you didn't kill Zuko, you were a friend to him and that was something he needed, he even says it inside his journal"

"YOU READ HIS JOURNAL"!

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't know, Opal showed me"

"Opal knows too, now they will treat me different too"

"Korra that's not what they're going to do, you saw them when they visited you and they were the same, everyone sees you the same"

"That's not true because, I don't see myself the same"

Forget waiting for her to make the first move she is hurt I wrap my arms around Korra and she cries into my shoulder

"I thought you, forgot about me at camp" she says between tears

I start crying too "I would never forget about you Korra" I look into her eyes

"Let's leave this city, Korra so we can start over together" she smiles

"I love how simple you make everything" she brushes the hair off my face and I really missed that

"Come on, we can go anywhere, just you and I"

"I don't think everyone will accept us together Asami, no matter where we go"

"Don't think about what other think, the only question we should ask ourselves is CAN WE DO IT?

I move my hand down her face while we move closer together

"I love you" she says to me and I never been so happy

"You don't know how long I waited for you to say that"

We then brings our lips together and just like the first time we kissed fireworks

* * *

 **(Tara)**

I pick up my newspaper and read the headlines

 ** _"The Fire Lord is being trialed for his war crimes"_**

I take the newspaper in the house and set it on my table

It feels so good to be back home, here in Republic City, since the war ended 2 weeks ago.

Even though we won the war the city is still mourning over the bombing at the War Production Factory

Apparently one of the workers there named Azula was a spy for the Fire Nation. She planted a bomb inside the factory

People that lived in the area said they saw the bomber leave the factory around sunset Sunday.

When they brought her in for questioning she just kept repeating

"She wasn't suppose to be there"

"She wasn't suppose to be there"

The same people who lived near the factory said they saw Asami walk in the factory right after the bomber left and no one saw Asami leave the factory.

They also found a water tribe necklaces in the debris and I just knew Korra had to be there with her.

Mako told me that, when the police showed up to her house handing her Mother the necklace she was hysterical and I wouldn't blame her

that was her daughter and now her Father is on his way home which should be a good thing but now he has to come home not seeing his daughter

I was hurt finding out this on my way home

just one more just 2 more weeks and the war would had been over.

Why couldn't They be alive for just 2 more weeks.

The bombing really hurt Republic City.

Some say they saw two people come out of the factory but from impact and aftermath of the explosion that's unlikely

They just started taking down Korra and Asami's missing flyers off the streets

Mako really took It bad because he was the last one to talk to her before all of this happened. I get a knock on the door

And it's the mailman

"Katara Hope" he asks

"That's me" I say

He hands me an envelope and I look for the sender but it doesn't say

What kind of person sends a letter without a return address?

I open the evelope and pull out a newspaper clipping of movie times a big circle was drawn around the movie

"Gone with the Wind"

And I laugh to myself because at that moment I knew I just knew

THEY DID IT!

 **Maybe they are alive maybe they aren't**

 **Thank you so much for reading this story, I challenged myself by doing a story on the serious side and less of the humor. Hopefully I achieved that.**

 **I DON'T MEAN TO TOOT MY OWN HORN BUT, I THOUGHT THE WHOLE KISS AND FEELING FIREWORKS THEN THE FACTORY EXPLOSION WAS PRETTY CLEVER LOL LET ME STOP LOL**

 **I also want to say I have the best reviewers in the world thank you so much, you all are so smart you know if you leave a review that will make me update quicker lol**

 **Thank you for reading I told you everything would be okay :)**


End file.
